


The Pharaoh's Lotus

by Azukiel



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Politics, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Betrayal, Egyptology, F/M, Harems, Hittites, Multi, Nefertari - Freeform, Ramses the Great, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azukiel/pseuds/Azukiel
Summary: Finally, the armies of the Hittites have been subdued, but at a great cost to both sides.Egypt could not take back the fortress city of Kadesh, key to defending their golden land and their vassal states, but in the eyes of the Pharaoh, they won something much greater; peace.After a century of war, it was a much-welcomed outcome for both Egypt and Hattusa.The great Hittite general, Hattusili, offers his daughter, the young princess Malawashina, as a bride for Pharaoh to seal their treaty once and for all.But, is the treaty the only reason he chooses to send his most precious daughter away from their homeland, away from his heart?How will life fare for her in the distant land of Egypt, where she will ultimately be sent into the clutches of Pharaoh's harem?Claws will be hidden beneath the facade of pleasantries and charm. Will the rules set in place to assure harmony within the palace be enough to protect her from the ruthlessness of her fellow wives as they vie for Pharaoh's favour and affections?Within Pharaoh's harem, only one flower can bloom...
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly her gaze scanned the horizon, her bright violet eyes studying the crooks and crevices of the ragged grey rocks that jutted from the hillsides in the distance. They emanated a sublime glow now, as the rays of the waning sun bathed them with its last warmth of the day. They almost shone like citrines and rubies as she fixated her gaze, reflections of yellow and deep red hues shimmering as the sun made its descent to slumber. Oh, how she relished in the rays of the sun and felt a pang of sadness with the ending of each day. But too, the moon held its own mysteries and fascinations deep within her heart and she appreciated that it symbolized rest and escape; escape from the turmoils and vexations created by her life at court. She would do anything to spend her days wandering through the immense gardens of wildflowers and rugged spruce trees within the palace courtyards. Or playing her harp or her lute by the shimmering expanse of a private lake. But alas her days were preoccupied with her duties as princess of the royal household of her cousin Mursili, exalted and grand king of all Hattusa.  
The smoothness of her milky olive skin wrinkled into a frown as she thought of her displeasure towards her cousin, regardless of his exalted status well above her own. Twitching her petite, rounded nose, she pushed the ebony ringlets of her hair back behind her round shoulders as the cool breath of Spring swept through her private balcony. Her slim frame shivered slightly from its cool kiss, and she pulled her shroud evermore so over her shoulders. Flicking her long lashes upwards, she caught the cry of a hawk as it circled far above. How she longed for such freedom.  
“Your highness, Malawashina?” A small voice called from the heavy mahogany doors leading to her terrace. Yet her ears could hear naught but the cries of the hawk, for it beckoned her to join it in its flight. “Your highness…?” Came that voice again, but now more desperate.  
Blinking hard, Malawashina turned to face the petite servant girl in her doorway. “Oh, my little Utati, apologies I did not hear you enter.”  
Utati, a small girl of eleven, but mature far beyond her years, did well to hide her displeased frown. She was often in trouble for apparently allowing her mistress to daydream and wander off too often. “Her royal lady Puduhepa, your exalted mother seeks your presence currently.”  
Malawashina smiled to mask her inner displeasure. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone. “I wonder what it is now?” she mused.  
“Who knows?” The young servant shrugged, her dark ash curls bouncing on her shoulders as she did so. “It most likely has something to do with your irritable cousin.”  
Malawashina glanced sideways at the girl, her expression becoming blank. “That is treason, to speak such words Utati.” She warned.  
Utati huffed and pouted her round lips. “You know it to be true,” she protested. “Now please your highness. Your esteemed mother awaits. If you continue to dally surely I will be the one in trouble… again.”  
Malawashina looked into the girl’s obsidian gaze then with remorse. “And so we best not tarry here, little one.” And without another word, she whisked herself almost teasingly past her servant.  
“Do not call me ‘little!’” Utati called out as she gathered her skirts to run after her mistress. 

Puduhepa had passed down her beauty to her eldest daughter who now stood patiently and in all her regal finery to be announced before her mother. Puduhepa, her chestnut locks flecked with strands of silver, stood tall and poised like a lily stalk fresh in bloom. Her bejewelled hands were folded calmly before her as she spoke to one of the many royal scribes, their faces aglow from the brazier fires nearby. Malawashina pertained that it was something important for the expressions on their faces were rather serious.  
When Utati announced the arrival of her mistress, Puduhepa tilted her head upwards with a brilliant smile. Nodding to the scribe, he quickly collected his things and made his leave.  
“Ah, my darling daughter!” Puduhepa’s grey eyes shone brightly in the firelight as she outstretched her arms to embrace her. “You took no time to arrive, so surely you must have caught wind that I have splendid news to impart to you?” Her smile brightened evermore. Yet, her cheerful demeanour only sought to shroud the pain that was within her heart; that the news she was to tell would mean she would never see her beloved child again.  
“Do you?” Malawashina answered, her face dropping unenthusiastically.  
“Oh, my dear girl,” her mother chimed, “Why such sourness?”  
“I think you and I both know why.”  
“Oh, my darling,” her mother embraced her warmly in reassurance. She understood well her daughter’s apprehension. “This time it is someone perhaps deemed worthy of your hand.”  
“Who in this land is worthy enough?” Malawashina mumbled under her breath. “You know Mursili has wanted me in his bed for years.”  
“And yet he cannot have you.” Her mother replied dryly. “He knows that. No, you are to be finally wed to someone far more refined than that slimy, spiteful snake.”  
Malawashina quirked an eyebrow at her mother. The great Royal Lady Puduhepa rarely resulted to insults of any type. But Malawashina knew how much her mother too despised Mursili for what he had tried to do when Malawashina was but a girl, and he an oversexed, arrogant adolescent; A slight not easily forgotten nor forgiven. He had not changed much since that time, regardless.  
Utati and Puduhepa’s own maid did well to muffle their sniggers.  
“Then, pray tell mother, who is this person grand enough to marry me? No one within our territories exists!” She scoffed a laugh.  
“I never said it was anyone from here. Though that would indeed be preferable. No, you are to go to Egypt.” 

Malawashina’s bright eyes faded, like a star that had finally lost all its light and had dulled away into the abyss. “E...Egypt?” She repeated automatically. Short gasps came from Utati and her own servant girls who stood only a few feet behind. Puduhepa shot them a quick, warningful glare and the young girls retreated a few steps.  
“You should be pleased, Malawashina. You are to be married to the Pharaoh! A grand honour. With your marriage, our great nations shall finally be at peace.”  
“But they are the enemy!” Malawashina almost shouted, her usual milky brown face now pallid with indignation.  
“Hush your voice!” Her mother reprimanded as she took her daughter by her wrist and pulled her deeper into her chambers, away from prying eyes and ears. By the time they reached the desired destination out in Puduhepa’s private gardens, Malawashina was already in tears.  
“How can you accept this, mother?” She sobbed, finally. “That...that man, if he can even be called such; that beast they so call pharaoh ordered his armies against us. Because of him many of our brave warriors were slaughtered, and much of our territory lost.”  
“Such is the cost of war.” Her mother answered calmly, sighing then as she glanced up at the brilliant glow of the moon now rising above them.  
“Kadesh has been disputed territory well before our time and thus has always been fought over, my dear. Not only between Hatti and Egypt, you know this. But our greatest and most powerful contenders have always been the Egyptians. Yet did they manage to take Kadesh this time? No, my dear, they did not.”  
“A great victory for our people…”  
“No, my dear, it was not.” Her mother corrected gently. “We suffered the most losses. That was made abundantly clear. But they too lost many. You must understand that these men, both our own and their own were fathers, brothers, uncles, husbands…now they will never return to the people that loved them, and may be devoured by the great goddess Taknaš, or, as the Egyptians believe, be not allowed to cross into the duat.”  
Malawashina’s usual graceful demeanour was now afflicted as she hung her head in sorrow. “They all died for nothing. Only for the greed of power.”  
Puduhepa’s grey gaze too was dulled from sorrow, and she took her daughter’s soft face into her hands, stroking the tears from her high cheeks. “You are right,” she said finally. “There is never a justification for war; For all the senseless killing. But men will never believe, nor understand that. Men only want to puff out their feathers like a bunch of pompous peacocks.”  
Malawashina chuckled as she sniffed, flicking her lashes upwards to now look into her mother’s loving gaze. “Roosters more like it,” she added.  
Her mother too chuckled then and embraced her once more. “You needn't worry, my darling Mala. These roosters have finally decided to reign in their cockiness and come to peace. It is far more beneficial in every sense of the word. Egypt is prosperous and her pharaoh holds great influence and respect throughout all the world. Hatti would greatly benefit from this through political marriage, and trade agreements if your cousin can keep his senses intact for long enough.”  
“Well we have reached the political marriage agreement already,” Malawashina grumbled, still not impressed with the idea. “Who came up with this idea anyway?”  
Her mother pushed out the creases that had now formed on her daughter’s brow due to her frowning. “Your father did,” she replied simply. “But it was, in fact, the pharaoh who requested you.” 

Malawashina stared at her mother, stunned to the core. “And Mursili agreed to this?”  
“He had no choice. As part of this arrangement, the Pharaoh requested a bride no less of status than a princess. Your sister is far too young to marry, and you are the only unwed princess remaining in our lineage. Also, he had heard of your beauty and wit.”  
Malawashina rolled her eyes at her mother’s attempt at flattery. “Oh mother, it is well known he has many women in his harem. I will be just another broodmare to be discarded once he’s had his use of me. If he even chooses to have one.”  
“Ah, but there you are wrong!” her mother laughed, some sparkle once again returning to her eyes. “As part of the agreement you were to be given a high rank within the harem! In fact, the highest!”  
Malawashina’s eyes shot open and her dainty mouth almost hit the marble floor beneath them. “Surely the pharaoh would never give up the Great Queen Nefertari’s position! The whole world knows that she is his moon and his stars! His most beloved! I’ve heard of the grandeur of the temples he has built in her honour!”  
“And you are indeed right, my darling.” her mother nodded. “He would never give up the position of my sister, the Lady of Grace, Nefertari. No, instead you have been placed as Grand Princess, secondary wife.”  
Malawashina gasped. “I would displace the Princess Isetnofret, would I not?” her voice shook in disbelief.  
“You, my darling, are of royal blood. She is not.” her mother stated factually. “A sacrifice he was willing to make, and one much to your advantage.”  
“I am not ambitious enough to hold such an advantage.” Malawashina lowered her gaze.  
Puduhepa brought her daughter’s face up once more to look her directly in the eyes.  
“Oh, but you are, my child. You are my daughter.”  
“The dowry…?” Malawashina then hesitated.  
“Worth a thousand times more than your weight in gold.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Great King, the king of Egypt, son of Ra, Ramses beloved of Amon, speaks thus to the beloved lady of Hatti, The great Lady Puduhepa. See then, I, your brother, am well. My houses, my sons, my armies, my horses, my chariots and all the things in my lands, are very well and thrive in comfort. May you, my sister, also be well! May your houses, your sons, your armies, your horses, your chariots, your nobles, and all things in your lands be very well! I speak thus to my sister; My messengers have come to me together with your messengers and have brought me the news that my brothers, the king of Hatti, Mursili, the Great King, and his beloved uncle, your husband, the Great Lord Hattusili, are in good health. The great Lord Hattusili, your beloved husband, has written to me thus; ‘Let the people come to pour sweet-smelling oil on my daughter’s head and let them take her to the house of the Great King, the king of Egypt, my brother.’ The great King of Hatti land too has requested this of his most cherished cousin, her Royal Highness, the Princess Malawashina.   
This decision written to me by my brothers is wonderful!  
Ra has approved of them. Horus has approved of them. And all of the Egyptian gods and the Hatti gods have approved of them for making this fine decision in order to join two great lands into one forever. 

Nefertari nodded her head with approval, her rouged lips curving into a pleased smile. “Very well written, my beloved.” she raised her golden gaze from the finely pressed papyrus sheet to look up into her husband’s kohl-lined emerald eyes. “The formalities are well-formed. I do believe that Lady Puduhepa will be rightfully pleased upon your eloquent reply.”   
“You truly believe so?” Ramses answered, a mischievous grin crossing his thin lips.   
“If I did not, husband, I would rightfully say so!” The queen pouted, feigning annoyance at the pharaoh’s questioning doubt. She gave a shrill shriek of surprise then as he took her suddenly by the waist, pulling her against his well-defined musculature. Immediately he buried his face into the side of her slender neck and teased her lovely bronze skin with feathery kisses. Oh how she was a beauty to trump all beauties within the heavens and upon the very earth! Ramses relished in her unrivalled allure and her lovely company. No wonder he loved her more than anything else in the world.   
“Oh Ramses, you are absolutely impossible!” She laughed that sweet song-bird laugh of hers, her eyes sparkling with delight as she tried to push him away playfully.  
“The babe within my womb does not approve of your antics.”   
Looking to her then, he quirked a defined eyebrow at her. “Oh really?” he questioned, the mischief still written across his fine features as he caressed her pregnant belly. “Or is it their mother who does not approve?”   
“Their mother, too, does not,” she stated, though entwining her bejewelled hands with his. “We have much important work still to do.”   
“Can it not wait but a little while, my darling sweet?” he whined as he pushed the intricate braids of her heavy wig away to sensually nuzzle her ear. He almost thought he had her swayed to his temptations when, from her parted lips, escaped a sigh of arousal. But no sooner did her sweet sound reach his ears did she finally managed to escape his grasp.   
“You are absolutely impossible.” She repeated with a loving smile, dismissing him much to his disappointment. “I will have this carved into a tablet and sent forth to Hatti immediately. However, we do have one slight problem ahead of us, my beloved husband.” She warned gently as she then proceeded to wrap her slender arms around the hard biceps of her husband. As he looked down to her again, she pushed a tuft of his dark auburn hair behind his pierced ear.   
He let escape a long, tired sigh as he ran his gold-capped thumb across her soft, yet well-defined chin. “Isetnofret…”   
“Yes,” Nefertari replied, her voice dropping contritely. “You know she has always been indignant with the fact that she is not Great Wife. How now will she react at knowing her status shall be lowered even more so?” Her thick lashes flickered as her topaz eyes began to shimmer in the brazier’s auburn glow.   
“I will handle her,” Ramses reassured.   
“I do hope it goes as well as you expect, my beloved star.”

Isetnofret was humming as she fixed her short, platinum entwined wig in the large polished bronze mirror that sat upon her dark cedar dresser. Her maidservants had done such an unsatisfactory job at dressing her, she had sent the insolent fools out of her regal presence. Reaching out with her lithe, ring laden fingers she took her ivory kohl applicator and began to thickly define her obsidian eyes. Satisfied, she puckered her full lips and reapplied the rouge she had commandeered from one of her many other sisters within the harem. With a fine-haired reed, she dabbed the malachite powder to her eyelids, smudging it along her lids to her utmost satisfaction. Dabbing a pointed finger into the gold creme before her, she then smeared it above the long line of ebony kohl she had drawn previously.  
“Such a beauty that could rival the great Isis herself, my darling.” Came her most favourite voice. It was so deep and delectable she felt she could melt into her very chair.   
Twitching her pointed nose with anticipation she spun herself around to face him, throwing her arms out in beckoning. “My beloved husband!” she cried out excitedly. “Finally you have come to me!”   
“Yes.” His voice was apologetic as he took her into his arms and lifted her from her chair. “I have been preoccupied as of late.”   
“Warming the beds of my sisters, you mean.” She corrected almost harshly.   
Ramses frowned and cleared his throat at the slight. “I do have those obligations to adhere to as well, Isetnofret. You know that. But it is not that I was referring to.”   
“Oh, so we are obligations now, are we?” Isetnofret did not miss a beat.  
The frown on Ramses brow deepened. “Do not take my words out of context, Isetnofret.”   
“Then choose other words,” she replied with an air.  
Ramses groaned impatiently at her, and to satiate her need he grasped her firm rear and kissed her fully. After a grand moment of savouring her delicious mouth, he pulled away and looked down to her affectionately. Her taste of milk and honey lingered upon his lips as he smiled. “I am sorry, my dear. You are not obligations at all. You know what I meant.”   
“Of course, my sweet, darling husband.” She hummed then. “Anyway, I have heard talk of peace with the King of Hatti.” She began sweetly.   
Ramses rolled his eyes away from her sight. “It seems you ladies are very adept at talking.”   
“We are adept at a great many things, my king. You should be well aware of that by now.” She corrected slyly.   
He could not help but let the corners of his lips curl into a grin once more.   
“Indeed.” He kissed the side of her cheek affectionately.   
“But concerning the gossip you have heard about, there is more that I must tell you.”  
She swayed gently in his arms as she rested her head against his warm chest.   
“Oh?”  
Ramses tightened his embrace around her. “You will not like it.”   
Her head snapped up to stare at him. Already he could feel her body stiffen under his strength.   
“In order to seal this peace, I am to marry a princess of Hatti.”   
Isetnofret groaned then, and partially relaxed her body. “Oh, how delightfully wonderful.” She grumbled sarcastically.   
“Due to her stature as a princess, the King of Hatti has demanded her a position worthy of her status.” Once more he could feel her body stiffen, and the heat boiling within from her impending anger. She knew his words meant only one thing. “I regret to inform you, but that position to be given to her is, at this very moment, yours.”  
“W...what!?” She forced herself out of his arms, but he did not resist her and let her go.   
The marbled aqua vase smashed to a thousand minuscule pieces against the intricately painted, lotus head pillar. So hard had it made impact, flecks of their treasured Egyptian blue paint flew off from the granite.   
Ramses stood as firm as the pillar as the vase flew but millimetres past his head.   
“How could you do this to me!” She screeched, her voice filled with a rage that could wrack the very heavens. “Have I already not suffered enough with these whores? And now you wish to depreciate me to the same level as the rest of them?” She wailed. “And for a dirty foreigner, no less! The enemy!”   
“Hush, now!” Ramses voice deepened in warning. “I will not have you insult a royal princess!”  
“Princess? Am I not a princess?” She barked.   
“In marriage only!” He retorted, his voice raised and now furious. “Am I not the one who took you as my wife and made you what you are? You would be nothing if it were not for my generous and good graces!”   
She stepped back, the fury, and the pain burning in her eyes.   
Seeing the hurt written upon her sharp features caused Ramses to retract, and feel a deep sense of remorse at his use of words.   
“My love, I am so…”   
The rings on her nimble fingers bit his skin as the palm of her hand made contact with his tanned cheek. Her eyes became wide in terror at what had just transpired, yet she stood fast and adamant in her anger. 

Slowly he wiped the blood from the cut with his fingers, his unreadable stare boring into her very being. Such an act meant only one outcome.   
“I will grant you this outburst.” He began slowly, reigning in his seething anger. “But you will never do such a thing again, do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes, abundantly,” she replied, her voice a mere squeak. “But,” she continued. “Am I really worth so little that you would replace me with a foreigner?”Now her freshly painted kohl began running rivulets down her cheeks.   
Once more the pharaoh’s demeanour became contrite at seeing her pain. “Oh, my darling Iset…” He sighed and pulled her into his strong arms tightly. “It had to be done, please try to understand. As part of the peace treaty I am to marry their princess, and a condition of that is to give her your title. In fact, they had wanted the title of Great Wife!”  
“Then why did you not give them that!” She grumbled against his chest.   
“You know I could never do that to Nefertari. I know… I know, how could I do this to you, then? But it was either this or remain at war with Hatti for all eternity. Which would you rather have, Iset?” he took her face gently into his hands then, to gaze into her dark orbs. “You know I would never replace you,” he reassured sweetly.   
Isetnofret frowned indignantly and pouted. “You would no sooner have me living in a filthy gutter!”   
“Never!” he protested. She went to argue once more but he silenced her with another delicious kiss. “I will name a holiday in your honour to prove my devotion to you. And a grand celebration it will be!”   
“Truly?” Her eyes widened, sudden excitement returning to her voice.   
“And not only that…” He swayed her in his arms, tickling the nape of her neck with his soft lips. “There will be feasts in your honour, and all the riches of this very Egypt will be celebrated for the world to see. And on the day of the first celebration, we shall present you, heavy with child, a beacon of the grandness of our legacy.”   
Her eyes widened in awe. “But I am not with child…”   
“You soon will be if I have anything to do with it. Forgive me for having neglected you for so long.”   
Before she could form a reply, he took her mouth once more with his and whisked her with all haste to her bedchambers.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is where that servant beckoned us to come, is it not, princess?” Utati asked, her eyes riddled with worry as they stood within the bare, evening blue glow of the courtyard.   
Malawashina’s violet eyes glimmered like those of freshly polished amethysts hewn from the very heart of the earth. Sighing, she looked down at her smaller friend. “This is the courtyard he instructed us to come to. But I am sure that his exalted highness, the king, is very busy with his affairs.”   
Utati’s black eyes darkened further as she furrowed her brow. “More like in the beds of his whores.” She grumbled under her breath.   
“There are eyes and ears everywhere, Utati. Watch what you say.” Malawashina too had lowered her voice but kept her smile of pretentiousness upon her delicately made-up features. “We shall wait, as instructed,” She looked out into the dark expanse of the hall that branched off before them, curious as to why it was not lit like all the others. Regardless, it mattered not. She appreciated the soft glow of the few braziers that lit up the courtyard, casting dancing shadows across the giant murals of brightly painted lions and gods. Would the halls of Egypt be as intricately decorated? She thought to herself as she closed her cotton shawl around her shoulders from the chill on the air. Looking up to the wide opening in the roof she could see the stars, still and silent in all their sparkling beauty. Why now of all times would her cousin wish to speak with her? It was suspicious, to say the least, but she had to do as ordered, at least as long as her honour remained intact.   
Twenty minutes passed and still came not a word from Mursili or any of his servants. Whilst Malawashina was patient, enjoying the stars shining far above, her hot-headed maid was not as accommodating. “How long are they going to make us wait here in the cold?” She huffed impatiently. “If they take any longer we may as well go bury ourselves in the ground!”   
Malawashina could not help herself but chuckle at her young servant’s remark, but she knew she had to calm the child before the arrival of the king. “Utati, calm yourself for my sake, please!” She pleaded, her back still turned as she gazed up into the night sky.   
“No! How dare those buffoons make you, the only princess of Hatti, wait here like some peasant!” No sooner did she cross her arms across her chest in a huff, did she drop them again in shock at the deep voice from behind her.   
Malawashina spun around. Standing before her, his hazel eyes sharp like daggers as he glared at her maiden, was Mursili, third king of his name. 

“Will you be so kind as to repeat what you just said?” he asked with a feigned kindness. “For I do not think I could hear you.”   
Utati’s obsidian orbs widened in fear as she shrank back before throwing herself to the floor in obeisance. Instinctively Malawashina stepped in front of her.   
“She was simply telling me that it is cold out tonight,” she answered contritely on Utati’s behalf. She knew her cousin’s temperament, and would do almost anything to calm his tempest.   
He looked up at her now, his gaze narrowing, the slight hook of his nose twitching as his nostrils flared. He was a somewhat attractive man, Malawashina could not deny it, but his attractiveness could not mask the ugliness of his heart. Stroking the tight braids of his dark beard he eyed her for a long moment, making her shift slightly from the uncomfortable feeling of dread deep within the pit of her stomach.   
“Have the little bitch whipped.” Came his order then, which he directed to no one in particular. Immediately the air within the courtyard became stifling.   
Utati squeaked helplessly at his words and pressed her small head harder against the marble flooring.  
“My lord!” Malawashina gasped, her violet eyes wide as she tried to step between the guard who now advanced towards Utati. “Please, I beg of you! She is still so young and a downright fool. She often forgets her tongue...”  
“Then perhaps we shall have it cut out, then?”   
The guard now pulled out a dagger at his king’s words.   
“NO!” Malawashina shouted, holding up her hands for mercy. “Please, your majesty, I beg you! It is I who should be punished for I do not do enough to reign in my servants. Please, PLEASE I beg you do not hurt her!” 

Mursili scoffed at her then, as his glare trailed back down to the young girl who was now struggling in the guard’s grip. “I advise you, then, to keep them in check Malawashina.” With the slight nod of his head, the guard let the whimpering Utati go. Utati immediately shrunk back behind her mistress like a cowering pup.   
“You are lucky that I acknowledge your affection for the brat, as misplaced as it is. I would have executed others for far less slights.” The pleated cream cotton of his tunic crumpled against the deep maroon of his gold woven sash as he crossed his muscular arms across his wide chest.   
“I do not doubt it, your majesty.” Malawashina spread out her arms in obeisance as she bowed herself low. “And I thank you greatly for your mercy. His Majesty, Mursili, is forever kind and generous.” Her gut wrenched at speaking such words, but she had to keep up the facade to satiate him.   
He nodded then, accepting her praises, and lowered his arms to his sides. His expression softened slightly, but not without an air of arrogance still riddled across it.   
“His majesty has called for me, shall we not go and speak together? Already the night is late and his divine majesty will need his rest.” Malawashina began gently, yet not without caution.   
Mursili grunted in acknowledgement, cocking his head towards the unlit hallway.  
“There is something I must talk to you about, Malawashina,” he began, his voice, too, much more gentle than previous. He then looked back at her servant. “In private.”   
Malawashina shifted slightly. “You know my father has forbade me to speak with any man without my maid, my mother or himself present. Not even to a king,” she began hesitantly.   
“Yes, I know, I know.” Mursili waved his hand dismissively. “But I am the king of this palace, and your father will know better than to disobey me. Anyway, It is of great importance and one of national security.”   
“Then surely you should speak to my father about such matters,” She tried to protest.   
“No, this requires your assistance and yours alone. Are you to tell me that I, your king, your family, cannot rely on you?”  
Malawashina’s eyes widened. How could she possibly answer such a pointed question? She lowered her head, defeated. She knew there was nothing she could do to escape whatever it was he wanted.   
“You know I would do anything for my country, but is secrecy so necessary?”She made one last attempt. “My servant would never speak a word.”   
Mursili arched one of his thick eyebrows at her, almost mockingly. “And you know how big her mouth is.” Came his reply. “They are all to stay here, even my own personal guard. That, I promise you. I have a task for you and for you alone which requires only your attention. I will not take no as an answer.”   
Malawashina’s stomach tightened painfully at his words, and she could feel the blood rushing from her face.   
“As you wish, your majesty.” 

“Some wine?” He offered her courteously.  
“It is a little too late for wine.” She answered, almost flatly.   
Those nostrils of his flared again. “Some tea then.” He snapped his fingers loudly and the young male servant that had been discreetly waiting for his master’s command, came forward immediately with a steaming pot, almost as if her answer had been expected.   
The brew was somewhat heady, with a spicy type of aroma she could not recognise.  
“They call it ‘chai’ along the trade routes,” Mursili explained proudly.   
Malawashina raised her eyes from the cup she was studying; made from some hard type of delicately painted material she had never seen before.   
“Porcelain.” He smiled widely. “Very expensive, obtained from the great empire to the East.”   
“So it has travelled far,” she admired, the intricate oriental garden scene painted upon the body of the cup giving her an insight as to the scenery of the Far East.   
“It is beautiful,”   
“Not quite as beautiful as the one who holds it,” his voice was soft now, his hazel gaze shimmering from the auburn light of the braziers as they danced and flickered from the cold night’s draft.   
“Mursili… please…” Her voice was meek. She could not bring herself to look at him directly as she shifted uncomfortably on her sofa from his statement. He knew the effects of such words, and yet he spoke them anyway. He knew he could. How would the queen feel if she knew he still desired the one he was forbidden to have? He grumbled then at her and straightened himself. With a flick of his hand, the servant boy scuttled out of the room.   
“Now,” he began, his eyes still fixated on her. “Straight to the point, as always with you.”   
“What is it that you want?” She still could not bring herself to raise her eyes.   
“And still so biting…”   
Her fists clenched white at his arrogance and she bit her tongue to prevent the words of disgust escaping her. He sensed her anger easily enough and grinned smugly at her forced compliance. He had her under his thumb. And she knew it.   
“Soon you are to travel to Egypt, to become yet another figure in the Pharaoh’s collection.”   
“You phrase it like it is a dishonour,” she answered, hiding her displeasure.  
“Is it not?” He countered. “You will not be a queen.”   
“But I will be ranked second after the Great Queen Nefertari herself. Is that not good enough?”  
“And yet who do you think you displaced to get such a high title?” He raised his cup to his lips, yet did not sip.   
“I know…” Malawashina replied, her voice low and saddened. “But it is not like I had a say in the matter.”   
“Indeed. So you should indeed be grateful. I had petitioned Ramses for the title of Great Wife, but second best is good enough for you.”   
Malawashina pinned her eyes to the mosaic topped cedar table before them. “The mere rank of a concubine would have been good enough to escape you.” She muttered.   
Mursili raised his eyes from his cup, then. “What was that?”  
“Nothing, dear cousin.” She replied quickly. “Merely I am impressed that you managed to secure me such a lofty title.”   
Mursili placed his cup back upon the table. “But you will be a mere plaything, you do know that, do you not?” He eyed her then, gauging her reaction to his words.  
“The pharaoh only has eyes for his queen. The rest of you are mere fodder.”   
Another pin he pierced painfully into her heart. Why would he call her forth just to part with her such horrid words?   
“But,” He continued as he leant back against his own sofa to take in her entire frame, “It was a sacrifice we had to make to ensure the peace between our nations.”  
“Yes, I am well aware that I am just a pawn.” The words tumbled from her lips involuntarily.   
The laugh that escaped him startled her enough to make her jump, almost knocking her cup over which still sat on the table.   
“Oh, you are laughable.” He stated, his voice full of amusement. “I did give you a choice, remember?” Suddenly the facade of his merriment dropped like a ton of stone. “Or have you forgotten?”  
She grimaced at his words and turned her eyes away from him once more.   
“Forgotten what you did? And what you tried to do?” She bit. “Never.”  
He groaned at her. “Still harping on about that? It was so long ago. You women are so petty.”   
She glared daggers at him, her violet eyes piercing him like the burning rays of the sun. Yet, he paid her no heed and instead of drinking the tea before them, took to the chalice of wine he already had.   
“Let us not argue and dwell on the past, dearest cousin.” He began then as he placed the alabaster chalice back the table. “I did not ask you here for that purpose.”   
“Then what?” She seethed.   
“As I said, you will be going to Egypt very soon. Your own mother will escort you to Kadesh where you will be passed over to the Egyptian’s care. From there, you will be taken to the Pharaoh’s capital of Pi-Ramses. When you arrive, there is a task I would ask of you.”   
Malawashina felt a great uneasiness at the calm in his voice.   
“You are to send me regular reports of your observations. I am sure that, with your position, the Pharaoh will take you on a tour of the city, and perhaps of the country. I want details; How the population feels towards their monarchy, the whispers between his wives and concubines, the rumours spread by the nobles and wealthy, numbers of his population...military. Anything and everything you can obtain to be told to my trusted emissaries.”  
“So you want me to spy on them?” She narrowed her gaze on him for she knew his ruthlessness knew no bounds.  
“I would not say spy on them, but observe.” He rephrased with a sly smile.   
“So, spy.” She recorrected.  
Mursili waved his hand dismissively at her once more. “Take it as you will. But I will have you do it.”   
“And if I refuse?”   
“Trust me, you would not want to.” He took another sip of his wine as he eyed her. After a tense moment, he placed his chalice back upon the table and motioned towards her untouched cup of chai. “Please,” he offered her kindly. “Do try it. You will find it absolutely lovely.”   
Malawashina scrutinised her cousin carefully, his unusually gentle expression unnerving her. Taking up his own cup, he blew away the steam and sniffed it, relaxing at its heady aroma. “Ahh, cardamom, cinnamon and ginger. Apparently, there is something else I believe they call fennel as well in it. Please, my dearest cousin, try it. You will fall in love with its taste and will never drink another tea again.”   
Raising an arched brow at him, she looked back down at the milky gold brew. It indeed smelt divine. Watching him sip at it, she too took a draught and was instantly sent to a world of sunny rays and warmth. “This is divine if I can say so myself.” She confirmed his admiration of the tea.   
He smiled broadly at her. “I told you so.” 

Taking another long draught she relaxed somewhat against the goose feather pillows behind her. No sooner did she do so did she feel her head become clouded. Blinking hard, she looked to her cousin who was sipping at his wine again, watching her intently from the brim of the alabaster chalice. As the room began to spin, she clasped the armrest of the sofa in desperation. Yet her weight seemed to increase a thousandfold as she tumbled to the bull skin rug below them. She reached out to pull herself up at the table, and yet it seemed a hundred feet away from her now. “Mursili…” She whimpered. “What have you done?”


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking, Malawashina’s eyes strained painfully to focus. Her entire body felt as weighted as a freshly hewn granite stone, her head swam and her mind befuddled. She felt a sudden chill in her bones as she tried to move, but alas her arms gave way and she fell back to whatever it was she had been lain on. Almost in a muddled panic, she tried to move her legs, but the sudden ache of her thighs and the sharp pain at the pinnacle between them caused her to whimper and groan.   
“You did this to yourself.” Came that all too familiar, deep voice from near her.   
Tumbling her head to the side, she peered at the large figure that stood beside her. “Wha…?” Her throat felt dry and brittle from whatever it had been that he had drugged her with. Coughing, she finally found her voice enough to speak, “What have you done to me? Mursili, what did you do?” She felt the bile of panic once more rise painfully up her throat as she dragged herself to be seated. Cupping her head in her heads to steady her dizziness, it was then that she saw it; the bright crimson smeared between her thighs and staining the stiff white linens beneath her. Her violet eyes shot open in horror, and her body began to shake involuntarily. Her mind tried to deny it in every which way that it could conjure, yet the proof of what had transpired lay right between her thighs. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she opened her mouth to scream, but no sooner did a mere squeak escape her dried lips did Mursili’s large paw muffle her sounds.   
“Quiet!” he growled at her as he held her fast against his sweat streaked body.   
The touch of his calloused hands, the odour of his body mingled with the smell of sour wine made her want to vomit.   
“Make a sound and I will strangle you with my bare hands.” he threatened. “Now heed my words, darling cousin. If you speak a word of what has transpired to anyone I will destroy you. I will have your father and your brother’s heads on spikes to adorn the Lion’s Gate. I will have your sister and your mother given to my guards as playthings. I will smear your family’s name into the dirt so that the whole of Hattusa and the world can know of how their precious princess is a dirty whore!”   
Her body stiffened at his words and she whimpered into his fingers.   
“I will not allow some bastard Pharaoh have you as a prize. Now your virtue belongs to me as it always should have! And you, my pretty cousin, shall go to Egypt, eternally shamed. I wonder how that asshole Ramses will react when he finds out his precious new bride’s bosom has been fondled and fruit has been plucked?” He laughed almost maniacally then before tightening his grip around her, reaching up to grasp her bare breast with his spare hand. She yelped helplessly as he squeezed, and struggled as best she could against his disgusting touch, but he held her fast like a spider trapping prey to its web. “Say a word, and remember what I will do. Have I made myself clear?”   
She froze against him, too terrified to move. He squeezed her breast ever tighter, making her flinch. “Do I make myself clear?” he repeated darkly. She nodded quickly in answer. Satisfied, he released her and pushed her forward. Immediately she scrambled away from him, doing her best to hide out of modesty. He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. “Now clean yourself up and get out of here. Your maids will be waiting for you.”   
Yet, she could not bring herself to move for now she was frozen in fear, her eyes wide and panic stricken, her skin pallid and sickly.   
His hazel gaze narrowed on her, pinning her to the blood-stained sheets. “Shall I ravish you again, my sweet girl?”

Without a word she bolted, ignoring the water basin in the room, her body now bruised and almost bare. She dared not let out a whimper but the tears flowed relentlessly down her face as she ran. By then the sky was a stark black with only the thin sliver of the moon and the stars far above illuminating it. Most of the palace was already sleeping, apart from the patrolling guards whom she managed to bypass. Even as she reentered the harem there was no one, not even Utati or her other servants. Yet, she did not care. If there was any eunuch or servant around at that late hour she did not notice, and fled straight to her private chambers. Once there she saw a bath had been drawn for her, awaiting her arrival, though by then the steam that had emanated from it earlier was now naught. Ripping off the clothing that remained on her, she threw them immediately into the hearth that had been lit to ward off the midnight chill, and the flames burst and danced in thanks to her offering. Scrambling into the bath then she sat, stiff and chilled to the bone, but not due to the coolness of the water. Her mind swam and her heart raced at what had just occurred, and Mursili’s words repeated themselves like a cruel curse on the wind, “I will destroy you…I will smear your family’s name so deeply into the dirt…I will not allow some bastard Pharaoh have you as a prize…”   
She burst into tears then, covering her mouth haphazardly with both her hands to prevent the urge to wail from escaping her. Yet, it did not take long for her to hear rushed steps and hurried whispers coming towards her chambers. Quickly she splashed her face with the water to erase any trace of the tears that had been flowing.   
Her mother, worry and fury stricken upon her face, was followed shortly behind by Utati and another five girls. “Malawashina!” She gasped, the entire group rushing to the bath. “Where in the names of all the gods have you been?” Her mother’s eyes did not once leave her as she took up the cotton towels that had been folded and waiting upon the cedar-wood stool. “Utati came and told me that Mursili had called for you, though she should have come and told me immediately after you went with him.” She shot a glare at the girl who shrank back behind one of the older servants. “He knows he is forbidden to speak to you without anyone present!”  
“He is the king…” Malawashina replied flatly, scrubbing at her inner thighs away from the view of the others.   
“King or not,” her mother continued hotly, “He knows the rules! What on earth did he want at this late hour!? We searched for you everywhere! Did he touch you??” He mother was almost in hysteria.   
“Please… mother…I am tired.” Was all Malawashina could reply as she looked away from the eyes of the others. She did not need their judgments.   
“What did he do?” Now Puduhepa’s voice was seething, and her knuckles white as ivory as she clenched the towels, ready to rip them to shreds in a rage.   
“Nothing, mother!” Malawashina now shot back angrily. “He wanted me to do a secret task for him whilst in Egypt. Then we shared some tea, that is all! Now leave me be about it!”   
Puduhepa, her eyes now wide in shock, stepped back from her daughter’s outburst. It was not of her character to snap so harshly.   
“Mala…”  
“All of you, just leave me be and get out of my sight!”   
They all looked to her in surprise and hesitated. The water was cold, and this they all knew. Something had transpired and that in itself was blatantly obvious. Puduhepa turned to the servants and nodded, signaling them to make haste and depart. They did with no further hesitation. Waiting for them to be well on their way, and out of earshot, Puduhepa then turned back to her most precious daughter.   
“My child, whom I carried in my womb for nine months, whom I labored for three days to give birth to, whom I carried upon my bosom for years till she found her own independence, tell me the truth, I implore you!”   
“Why do you think I did not?” Malawashina protested, splashing her face again to wash away the tears that began to fall once more.   
“I know you, my daughter,” Puduhepa answered. “I can read you like a scroll opened before me.”   
“Mother, please,” Malawashina pushed before her mother could speak another word. “I told you, he wanted me for a delicate purpose. With me going to Egypt, and they being our former enemy, I am sure you can think of the reason why yourself.”  
Puduhepa’s brow furrowed disapprovingly. “He wants you to spy on the Pharaoh’s household?”   
“Not only the household.”  
Puduhepa’s eyes widened then. “Does that buffoon not understand the danger you will be in if the Egyptians find out you are spying? Especially as a wife to the Pharaoh? Has Mursili truly gone insane?” she raised her voice, uncaring of the ears that may have heard her outrage. “Your father must know about this!”   
“Mother, no!” Malawashina stood up hastily, almost slipping in the tiled bath as she did so. “Father of all people should not know! You know what Mursili will do…”   
“Let me worry about that, daughter,” Puduhepa cut in. “For you will go to Egypt and be Pharaoh’s wife, nothing more and nothing less. Now get out of that bath before you catch yourself a dreadful cold,” she beckoned her daughter with the towels.   
Malawashina hesitated to step out, out of fear that the blood of her virginity would still be dripping from her. Her red moon had only just ended a week previous. To appear to be bleeding again would be alarming to say the least. Shifting her body as she stepped out of the bath, she stepped back into her mother’s open arms, and her mother quickly enveloped her with the towels, hastily drying her daughter’s hair as she did now. Malawashina pressed her thighs together in a desperate hope to prevent anything from seeping out between them, and much to her relief, nothing did for now, at least.   
“I would like to sleep now, please mother.” Malawashina began, lowering her gaze to avoid her mother’s. “I am so very tired.”   
“Of course, my darling.” Her mother’s voice was as gentle as a caress, and she felt relieved that her mother did not press her further.   
Puduhepa pulled back the linen sheets and the furs from the bed, and beckoned for her daughter to enter. As she did, Puduhepa leant down and kissed her upon the crown of her ebony head. “Sleep well, for Ishtar looks over you, my dear.”   
Malawashina felt a tight knot form within her stomach. Where had the goddess been when her cousin had his way with her? She bit her tongue to prevent the bile from rising further in her throat. Her mother was near the carved doorway when finally she found her voice. “When will I depart for Egypt?”   
“Do you wish to leave me so soon?” her mother asked, her voice both a mixture of jest and of sadness.   
“That is not what I meant, mother. I would never wish to leave you…”  
“I know,” Puduhepa smiled affectionately. “We will leave within the week, or at least once all preparations have been finalised.” With those words, her mother parted a final smile and left her to her rest.  
Within a week… her mind wandered, as she settled into the goose feather pillows. Her mind raced once more at the thought. The sooner she could escape Mursili’s grasp, the better. But alas, she would never see her family again. That thought in itself rendered her to tears once more. She would get little sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Farewelling her father, Hattusili, her brothers and her sister was a heart-wrenchingly painful affair. Not only for herself, to which she had shed enough tears to inundate the Nile, but for all involved. All besides Mursili. The constant dark smirk upon his face made her stomach churn. The embrace she was forced to give made her want to vomit. The words he had whispered to her, his vile lips brushing her ear, chilled her to the very core.  
“Your virtue belongs to me. Forever it will. I have claimed you. You are mine.”   
Now she sat upon a carved marble throne beside her mother, trumpets of copper deafening her ears as the Egyptian herald prepared himself to announce the arrival of the retinue. Alas, the words spoken to her by Mursili still taunted her mind with its haunting whisper, even after two drawn-out months of arduous travel to the fortress city of Kadesh.   
“Grand Lady of the Hatti people, beloved of Ishtar, beloved of Isis, Lady Puduhepa, and her beloved daughter, her Royal Highness Princess Malawashina, may I present to you his Royal Highness, Commander of the troops of Egypt, Fan-bearer on the King’s Right Hand, Effective Confidant, Eldest Son of the King of his Body, Prince Amun-her-khepeshef!”   
Malawashina had been wringing her hands against the ivory silken handkerchief she was holding when the mention of the royal prince broke through her troubled thoughts. She was thankful for the sheer veil that shielded her appearance from the large gathering below, for her nerves sent a thousand tiny butterflies to seek refuge within her stomach. The mention of the first-born prince of the Pharaoh being present took her rather by surprise, but why she did not quite understand. Perhaps it was due to the fact that emissaries and other nobles were often sent to deal with such gatherings. Raising her amethyst gaze, she looked down at the prince who now stood, bowed low in respect, near the landing of the steps. She could see that he was adorned in all the regal finery warranted for a Prince of Egypt. Upon his tall frame he wore a long, pleated kilt of the finest woven linen, a brilliant blue sash interwoven with fine threads of gold wrapped around his waist and hung down the front of his kilt. An almost translucent linen shawl was wrapped around his upper body, and a heavy gold and jewel set collar accentuated his shoulders. His head was shaved, apart from the long side-lock of raven mahogany hair that was braided down the right side. He wore a circlet of gold with the Uraeus, the symbol of the protective cobra goddess, Wadjet, upon its front. His side-lock meant that he was still relatively young and had yet to reach full manhood. The titles afforded to him at such a young age must have weighed heavily upon his youth, Malawashina thought to herself, sighing at her own responsibilities as one of royal lineage. It was not until the prince stood and stepped to the side that she could see how young he truly was. Though he was tall, he could not have been much older than twelve years old. 

“…Presenting his Exalted Lordship, Foreign Minister to Upper and Lower Egypt, Lord of the Pharaoh’s stables, Lord Seti-nekht!”  
Malawashina’s eyes widened as she focussed. She caught a glimpse of the man’s face before he prostrated himself before her mother and herself. As he rose, his bright emerald eyes, accentuated with delicate lines of Kohl, flicked up towards her. His mere glance sent her heart racing. His features were so fine and sharp, like a freshly hewn statue sculpted from the finest diorite. His own attire was not so dissimilar from that of the prince, but instead of a circlet of gold upon his head, he wore a fine, long, braided wig which was pulled and tied behind his pierced ears with ribbons of gold, reds and blues. Not only did his brilliant eyes catch her attention, but the musculature of his jewelled arms as he outstretched them did as well. “Seti-nekht…” His name fluttered within her mind like the butterflies still within her stomach. She could feel them flying up her very core to covet her heart. The names and titles of other various emissaries and nobles were stated, but the princess could not tear her eyes from the beautiful man that now stood beside the prince. Had one of their gods disguised themselves as a human to join this entourage? So enamoured was she, she had not realised that he too was looking up at her, as now he spoke directly to her mother. His voice, deep and smooth, caressed her ears, though she could not make out a word that he and her mother spoke to each other. The fluttering of the butterflies had taken over.   
It was not until her mother squeezed her hand gently, that all her senses came crashing back down to the reality before her. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as she tried to refocus her attention. Already the Egyptians were filing out of the expansive hall.   
“Mother…?”   
“We shall let our honoured guests rest a while before the feast this evening. I suggest you do so as well, my dear.” 

Sinking down into the copper bath with the cast lion feet, Malawashina’s mind relaxed instantly as her body slid into the steaming water. Alone she was now, for she had set Utati to other tasks, and she was thankful for the peace and quiet afforded her. Closing her eyes she slid further into the water, allowing its warmth to lap at her chin as she dipped her head ever slightly. Aromas of frankincense and rose filled her nostrils as she took in a deep breath. The scents seemed to erase all of her troubled and pained thoughts, all that had plagued her since that unforgettable, evil night.   
Eyes of a sparkling emerald shone above her own gaze, his delectable lips so close to hers were curved into a mischievous grin as his arm slowly reached into the milky pink water. Her breath hitched and her body tensed as she felt the tips of his fingers brush softly along the top of her belly, just above her navel. Yet she did not flinch or protest, much to her own surprise, but indulged this foreign beauty leaning over her. Those Kohl lined eyes did not leave hers as slowly his fingers lingered lower… and lower. A strange, yet delicious tingle enveloped her inner thighs, causing her to let out a soft moan.   
“Malawashina…” That honeyed voice floated into her mind, those lithe fingers caressing somewhere she never expected.   
“Malawashina!” The voice came again, but it was more urgent and far more familiar.   
“Utati!”   
“Where were you just now?”   
“Uh…” her voice croaked.   
That cheeky grin Utati was famous for crossed her petite features, her obsidian orbs lit up almost wickedly. “Oh, I think I know where your mind was wandering, princess,” she taunted playfully.   
Malawashina blinked hard, dazed like a gazelle that had been hit in the head with a hunting stick. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, and that delectable tingle between her thighs once more. Shifting uncomfortably, she tried to show composure. “My dearest Utati, I have not the slightest clue as to what you are referring to,” she snubbed.   
Utati scoffed at her and shook her head, the waves of her hair bounced on her shoulders as she did so. She gave her mistress her all too stubborn look. “I saw you looking down at him, you know, even through your veil. I saw him glance up to you a few times as well. I see a lot of things, I’ll have you understand.” She huffed.   
“I would not doubt that!” Malawashina chuckled. “But who are you referring to? I was looking at the entire contingent as they were presented this morning.”  
“Do not play the fool…”  
“Me?” Malawashina looked to her smaller friend with feigned surprise. “I would never! But do tell me, my little friend, what is it that you think you know?”   
“Well for one I am not little.” she grumbled. “You could not peel your gaze from the prince, Amun-her-khepeshef! I saw how you were looking at him!”   
“His royal highness?” Malawashina repeated, now aghast. “He is far too young! Are you sure that it was not you, Utati, who had her gaze set upon him? He would be of nearly the same age as you, and he was quite a treat to look at.”   
“So you admit it, then!” Utati quipped as she thought herself victorious, yet Malawashina rolled her eyes. “He was not the one I was fixated on…”  
“Oh, so it was that green-eyed god that fell from the heavens?” Utati then asked rather casually as she raised an eyebrow. When the princess tensed at her words, she knew she had hit her mark. “Ah, so it was him?”   
“You are a little snake, Utati.” Malawashina frowned.   
“Not as slippery as my mistress.” The young girl quipped back.   
Malawashina groaned and splashed water at her, making Utati jump back with a bellyful of laughter. “I will not speak of such things now, for we are expected for dinner. Now hurry your slow backside up. The water will grow algae by the time you are finished!”   
“Oh hush!” Malawashina splashed the younger girl again. 

A tall, male servant of Nubian appearance pulled out the intricate cedar chair her mother was to be seated on as once more the heralds of both parties announced the arrivals of all the esteemed guests. As Malawashina herself was seated, she took note of all the high officials and nobles that had accompanied the Egyptian entourage. There were military personnel of many differing ranks, some who may have fought the veterans of Hatti of whom many were also present. Yet, there seemed to be no animosity as everyone was seated according to rank and position. The Egyptians were not seated separate from her people, on the contrary, everyone was intermingled together. This warmed Malawashina’s heart immensely. Yet, no sooner did her heart fill with pride did it freeze within her very chest. That familiar aroma of frankincense and rose enveloped her senses. Her entire body seemed to become one with the chair as the emerald-eyed god was seated beside her. She had expected the prince, at least, but he was seated on the other side of her mother. Then she remembered, ranks and titles.   
“Princess…” his heavenly voice drifted to her ears in greeting as he was seated by a rather plump Syrian.   
“M...My Lord…” she unintentionally stammered. She shot him a quick glance in recognition, but her eyes fixated to his as his gaze glimmered with his smile. She only snapped back to what was before them when the large gong rang out through the dining hall, signifying the beginning of the immense feast.   
Before them, upon the sprawling table lined with woven silk cloths of every possible colour, lay a myriad of exotic foods, many brought to Kadesh by the Egyptians as gifts for their hosts. There were an array of roasted ducks, pigeons and fowl stuffed with honied dates, and an even larger selection of freshly baked breads, grilled fish, and sliced and whole fruits such as melons, apples, pomegranates, figs and mullberries. In the very centre of the table was a whole roasted ox seasoned with rosemary, cinnamon, dill and cumin.   
Malawashina’s face flushed wildly when her stomach growled in protest at being forced to wait for food to be presented to her. She had hoped the minister beside her had not heard it through the loud chatter of the congregation, but much to her dismay he was grinning when she glanced up at him. Though he was not looking at her, she was sure - no, certain he had heard. 

“Hungry, your highness?” his voice was casually sweet as he asked, though he still did not look down at her but kept his focus forward.  
“If I may admit… very much so,” she answered meekly.   
“There is no need to be timid, your highness. We are all friends here.”   
She gulped down the rising bile in her throat and nodded quickly. “Indeed, we are forever brothers and sisters, united…” she was cut off as a large plate of intricately placed food was presented before them, along with a selection of smaller delicacies. She had never attended a feast where plates were shared, but perhaps whoever had planned the banquet had decided sharing to be a symbol of unity and togetherness. Not a terrible idea…  
“Your mother is an astute host.”  
Malawashina looked up to him then, her eyes curious. It was then that his eyes caught her violet gaze, and once more she immediately lowered them.   
He chuckled at her. “Egypt’s great Pharaoh is known for sharing plates with his wives and children.”   
She was, indeed, surprised by this tidbit of information. Monarchs were not known to regularly dine with their families, if at all, or so she had been taught.   
She smiled at this thought. “How lovely!”   
“They are quite the intimate family, if I may say. Most of the time, anyway,” he took a sip of whatever it was in the alabaster chalice before him.   
“Most of the time?” She blinked, looking to him once more.   
“They have their squabbles, as all families do.” He answered honestly before motioning to the plates before them.   
“Please, help yourself to these delicacies. They were selected by the cooks of the royal household and brought from our very Egypt!”   
Without entirely focussing on what she was taking to place on the plate before her, she continued to look upon the handsome man beside her, scrutinizing him whilst his gaze was focussed elsewhere.  
“Some beer, your highness?” Came an accented voice from behind her. That plump Syrian was holding a large amphora.  
“B...beer?” She questioned. She had heard that word before.   
“It is a beverage made from fermented barley and sweetened with honey and dates. It is a staple in our country. Please, I implore you to try it.” Answered the beautiful god.   
She held up her chalice and nodded to the servant who promptly filled it with the golden liquid. She held it to her lips for a moment, almost hesitant, but his eyes were now those that scrutinized, awaiting her move. Taking a deep draught she swallowed hard. Delicious as it was, it was rather pungent… like the chai had been. Suddenly her hand began shaking and immediately she placed the chalice back onto the table. Her stomach twisted almost nauseatingly, but she pushed the unpleasantry to the back of her mind. He was long gone now, and she was out of his reach. But his words cruelly taunted her.   
“My dear, are you quite alright?” Came a calmingly familiar voice.   
Malawashina blinked once more and looked up to her mother.   
“I am fine, mother. Apologies. I am just nervous, I guess.”   
Puduhepa smiled warmly at her daughter and looked to the minister sitting beside her. “She has not participated in a banquet of such a grand scale since she was but a small child, my lord,” her voice was full of affection.   
“I can imagine it must be very nerve-wracking,” he answered kindly.   
The young prince, who was sitting on the left side of her mother, leant over to see what the fuss was about. He too appeared as nervous and out of place as she did, as he smiled shyly at her. “Your highness,” he greeted her politely in her native language.   
“Your highness,” she answered in his. They both could not help but chuckle.   
“Ah yes, you both have not yet been properly introduced!” Her mother clapped her jewelled hands together and moved her chair back slightly so that they could get a better view of each other.   
“Prince Amun-her-khepeshef, this is my daughter, her Royal Highness Princess Malawashina of Hattusa.”  
“It is a great honour to finally make your acquaintance, princess, may the gods of my country and the gods of your country forever smile upon you and bless you,” his topaz gaze left hers as he bowed his head in respect.   
“You honour me, great prince,” her smile made the young lad blush. “May the gods of my country and the gods of your country forever bless and keep you.”   
“And may the gods keep this food still hot for our bellies, now come, eat up. There is enough time for more talk later.” Puduhepa handed the prince a stuffed quail and he accepted it willingly.   
While their attention was redirected, the minister leant down and asked in a low voice, “Can you eat, your highness? You have paled, somewhat. Shall I have some water brought? I hope the beer did not upset your stomach so…” His eyes were genuinely worried, and Malawashina smiled in reassurance.   
“I am alright, my lord, please do not worry. It is just nerves, that is all.”   
“Understood, but please, if you feel unwell or overwhelmed…”   
“You are too kind, my lord. Thank you for your concern.” As she raised her gaze once more, she could not help but feel that enamoured feeling once more pool at the bottom of her belly. His delectable scent was just as she had dreamed. She wished to meld herself into it. “This ‘beer’ is quite delicious, I will admit,” she continued, trying to redirect her thoughts. “Which does the Pharaoh prefer? Beer or wine?”   
The minister tapped his chin as he thought for a brief moment. “Beer, I believe. Much to the distaste of the queen.”   
“Oh?” Malawashina’s eyes widened as she took another fleeting sip. This beer was indeed growing on her. “The Pharaoh’s Great Wife, the queen Nefertari?”   
He nodded. “She much prefers the sweetness of wine. But now that she is with child, she cannot stand the smell of beer. The Pharaoh has been forbidden to drink it at all! At least till the child is born. But who knows,” he then shrugged, “She is quite the matriarch!”   
“Oh!” Malawashina chuckled jovially. A woman making demands of a king? How remarkable! “Do tell me about her, my lord. I am so looking forward to meeting her.”   
Malawashina immediately gulped the beer that was now in her mouth. “And of course not only her Majesty Nefertari, but her Highness Isetnofret, and also the Great Pharaoh himself. I do hope that they will like me…”   
“Why would they not?” He seemed genuinely curious. As Malawashina fumbled for a reply, he smiled at her warmly.   
“I will not be dishonest with you. Pharaoh’s harem can be a competitive and tense place at times as his wives and concubines vie for his favour. Be on your guard and do not let anyone climb over you for their own gain.”   
Malawashina’s gaze dropped. She had dreaded such knowledge, which she knew to be the truth. It was no different from Mursili’s harem in all honesty. Yet, then, he did not quite have as many wives and lovers as the Pharaoh of Egypt did.   
“I do not wish to frighten you, princess. But I believe the earlier you know, the earlier you can steel yourself to it. Despite the conniving between some of them, the Great Queen Nefertari is very amiable. I have never met such a lovely soul that is so giving, strong and wise. I know that she is very much looking forward to making your acquaintance.” 

Malawashina sighed inwardly with relief. She was glad that she’d be met with at least someone who would actually accept her union to the Pharaoh. “And you, my lord? Are you married?”   
He quickly swallowed the duck meat he had been eating. “Indeed, I am.”   
“Do you have many wives?”   
He chuckled and shook his head. “No, just the one. I do not think I could handle more than one woman, no offence intended.”   
“None taken,” she too, chuckled. “Children?”   
“A gaggle of them and another on the way.”   
This made Malawashina laugh heartily, almost spitting out the mulberry she had just placed into her mouth. Quickly pressing her lips together she flushed crimson. “Apologies,” she muttered, utterly embarrassed as she turned her face away shyly. Yet, the warmth in the minister’s smile made her turn back.   
“The Pharaoh will like you,” he stated suddenly, taking her by surprise. She blinked at him.  
“He prefers to surround himself with people who are ‘real’. Sadly, due to politics, a lot of the time he cannot be. The superficiality of some people is astounding; What they will do to climb over each other to gain favour, wealth and prestige,” he sighed as his brow furrowed.   
“I try to avoid court when I can for that exact reason,” she admitted. “But duties often take precedence over what I truly crave in life.”   
“Truer words could never have been spoken more clearly,” his brilliant emerald gaze shimmered from the bright braziers that lit the entire hall in a warming auburn glow.   
“If it is not too rude of me to ask, what is it that you crave in life?” 

Malawashina fumbled her fingers and lowered her eyes. “I...actually I do not truly know. I guess I just crave a peaceful, simple life, and to be treated as an equal. To not be pressured anymore to act this way or to act that way. To be able to have the freedom to say whatever is in my heart without being beaten down or belittled for it. For men to stop being such egotistic peacocks and listen to reason for once… to…” she cut herself short and covered her mouth, aghast that she had let her tongue flap so wildly with her words. “Forgive me, my lord, I did not mean…”   
“It is quite alright, princess.” The minister smiled with genuine warmth. “I truly appreciate your honesty, as will the Pharaoh, I assure you. I cannot promise you all these things when you arrive in Egypt, and I cannot promise you that your life will be any easier once you take your place within the king’s harem. But one thing I can assure is that your voice will never go unheard.”   
The princess had not realised she had gone all doey eyed at his words. “You seem to know a lot about the Pharaoh. Are you close to him?”   
“I am,” he replied as he took a long draught of his own beer. “I am his younger brother.”   
Malawashina almost spat out the beer that was now in her own mouth. “Forgive me, I had no idea! You were not presented as a prince so…”   
“I prefer not to think that I am,” he dismissed gently.   
Then, is the Pharaoh as beautiful as you? The beer had almost allowed those words to slip from her tongue. “Why is that?” She asked instead.   
“Same reasons as you, I suppose,” he answered honestly. “The responsibilities and the conniving and the politics can be too overwhelming sometimes. But, as you said, duties take precedence.” He grinned at her as the broadly smiling Syrian refilled his chalice. Why did she feel a sudden pang of jealousy at the smile the servant and the minister shared?   
“So… you are glad that you are not the Pharaoh?” She asked this with caution.   
The minister simply smiled and hummed, not giving a spoken answer.   
“Do you have a good relationship with him?”  
“As good as a brother can, I suppose,” he chuckled.   
“Well, can you tell me about my union with the Pharaoh… what are the proceedings? Here it is often a drawn-out affair… and tedious.”   
The minister chuckled once more. “In Egypt, once you enter your potential husband’s household, you are wed. Nothing else to it. There is a feast and celebrations, and then…” he stopped and gulped down more beer.   
“And then?” She pushed.   
“You know…” his cheeks flushed a bright hue of pink. Yet, she looked at him quizzingly and blinked. It was then he realised she truly had no clue. Either she was truly innocent - a virtue that would be prized, or she was getting a little too tipsy from the beer. He debated whether or not he should tell her. “The consummation…” he answered in a low voice so that her mother would not overhear, though she was clearly in deep conversation with the prince and another group of emissaries across the table.   
If Malawashina’s cheeks could glow a brighter hue of crimson than what they already were due to the effects of the beer, they would have. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to speak, but all words were as tangled in her mouth as her tongue now was. 

Suddenly her mother stood, and Malawashina shook her head to snap herself out of her daze. The handsome minister to her side too was now standing, as was everyone else around the expansive hall. She too quickly shot up, almost knocking her chalice over in the process. She indeed would have had it not been for the quick reflexes of the minister who caught the wobbling cup. Smiling at her he then looked to her mother, prompting her to follow suit.   
Her mother raised her chalice high, as did all those present. Malawashina did not truly realise how regal and dignified her mother truly was until she saw her there, standing tall and proud, a bright halo of amber light encasing her in its warmth like Arinna, the Hittite goddess of the sun. “To my dearly esteemed guests, my brothers, may we take this moment to honour the upcoming union of my daughter, our beloved Princess of Hatti land, to the great Pharaoh of Egypt. May their union be forever blessed by all of the gods and goddesses of our lands, may our peoples forever smile upon them, may they bear fruit of their union to forever bring our countries together as one…” 

Malawashina could feel her stomach tighten at the last words her mother spoke. The words whirred within her mind like a violent khamsin about to advance upon an unexpecting village. She knew that bearing fruit meant only one thing, and the last words the minister had spoken to her intertwined violently with those of her mother’s. She could not comprehend why the sudden chill down her spine made her feel nauseated, or why she felt so afflicted. The confusion of it all caused the side of her head to ache painfully, but she forced herself to remain focused and kept her smile painted upon her face to keep her facade as all eyes were focused on her now, even if only to mask what she truly felt.   
“Deep breaths,” she heard the minister whisper. She stiffened at the suddenness of his voice as it drifted to her ears through the ruckus of the hall. Glancing at him, she smiled appreciatively and gave a quick nod. Her ragged breaths slowed, as she took in the air and the aromas around her. Especially his.   
“That is the way, slow and steady,” he advised gently. Yet, his scent made her head ever heavier. She was relieved when finally they were seated again.   
“You will get used to it,” he reassured her. “It will gradually become less excruciating.”   
She gave a small, nervous laugh. How was a complete stranger able to read her so well? She appreciated his concern, however, and turned to smile at him once more. “I am truly grateful for your kindness and reassurance, my lord. I truly appreciate that you understand.”   
“Of course,” he smiled in return, that gaze of his threatening to entrap her once more, “I shall forever be at your service, your highness.”   
She smiled warmly, and without a second thought her tongue slipped, “and I shall be at yours.”  
“I shall hold you to your word.”


	6. Chapter 6

As the moon reached its pinnacle in the sky, so did the amber liquid of Egypt continue to be poured into chalices, the delicate wine from Pharaoh’s vineyards continue to be vigorously consumed. Both continued to flow like the eternal waters of the Nile, and as the night grew darker the grand partygoers almost drained every amphora in storage.  
Everyone was loud and merry, and for the first time in her life, Malawashina was, in effect, inebriated. The table had long been cleared of their feast and now dancers flipped and spun across its expanse for their jovial entertainment as the musicians arduously played tune after tune.  
“So, my kind minister,” Malawashina called over all the noise, then almost forgetting what she had begun to say as a dancer flipped past them.  
“Yes, princess?” He looked directly at her now, catching her amethyst gaze as she blinked and refocused her attention.  
“Oh, yes,” she took another long draught of beer before she continued. “Do tell me, for I am dying to know. Who is prettier?” Once again her eyes drifted as a dancer with sparkling jewels on her sash span by. The minister could not help but chuckle silently to himself. He could very well see how rosy-cheeked the princess had become.  
“Who is prettier?” He repeated, amused.  
She quickly snapped her head back to look at him, her smile as bright as the braziers that lit up the room. Her eyes narrowed onto him and her smile slid into a grin of the most flirtatious type. “Who is prettier, my dear minister? You, or your brother, the Pharaoh?”  
“Well,” he decided to indulge her. It was all rather amusing, in all honesty. “My brother is the one with the most wives.”  
“Oh, you are too modest!” Malawashina laughed, slapping the minister’s arm playfully. Yet, her touch made him stiffen, and he cleared his throat. Alas, she was not finished there as she then ran a finger down his bicep. “I love how lean and muscular you Egyptians are. Not like our Hatti men, on the edge of being… fat.”  
The minister looked at her, wide-eyed. “Princess…” His voice was low then, as he wished to warn her that other ears may be listening. Yet, she drew herself closer, and her sparkling eyes leered at him amorously.  
“I have heard that men in your country shave. Literally not a hair on your bodies. Is this true?”  
Those emerald jewels of his fixated on her as the heat rose in his own cheeks. How could he not indulge her now? Her scents of myrrh and jasmine were intoxicating.  
“I do have my eyebrows, do I not?”  
“Well… yes, but…”  
He leant in then, close enough that his lips almost brushed her ear. Yet, he did not dare touch her. “You will just have to wait to see for yourself, you naughty little cat.”  
With those words, he sat back up in his seat and motioned to the Syrian to refill his chalice, as the poor princess beside him gawked at his response.  
That damned Syrian and her perky melons! Malawashina felt that pang of jealousy once more as the minister smiled at the servant again in thanks. Pushing her own breasts together, and shifting her drooping neckline down further to reveal her own cleavage, she leant towards him again. “How do you think you Egyptians will like our Hatti curves?”As she leant closer still, pushing her cleavage even more so, someone took her shoulder and pulled her back.  
Puduhepa, her esteemed mother, smiled at the minister apologetically before looking down at her daughter with an affectionately stern expression. “My dear, I think you have had quite enough to drink for one night. One must keep a clear mind for the morning. Now come, let us take you to bed and allow these gentlemen to continue the festivities.”  
“But mother, I did not finish my conversation with the minister!” Malawashina protested.  
“Oh yes, you did, my dear. Now come,” She pulled her daughter to stand, and immediately everyone else followed suit… or at least tried to.  
“My dearest brothers, I must take our princess to her chambers before she falls asleep at the table. Please do continue to enjoy yourselves until the wine and beer run dry!”  
The great dining hall erupted with cheerful laughter and clapping. Then came the shouts of goodnights and farewells. Malawashina smiled and waved in thanks, and as she tried to turn back to the minister, her mother pulled her away. 

“Are you a fool, Malawashina?” Her mother chastised when they were far out of earshot.  
Malawashina blinked and stared at her mother, stopping fast in her tracks. “What do you mean, mother?”  
Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed indignantly. “I knew I should not have let you drink so much. Did you not realise your behaviour at all?”  
The princess simply stared at her mother, dazed and confused. She felt her head swooning ever so slightly from the effects of copious amounts of alcohol she had drunk.  
“You are a fool if you believe no one noticed how you were flirting with the minister. I just hope they are all too drunk to remember in the morning!”  
“Ohhhhh, that?” Malawashina laughed. “But is he not the most beautiful man you have ever seen, mother? Did you not see those eyes?” She swooned.  
“Oh, what has gotten into you?” Puduhepa grumbled as she continued to pull her daughter along the great halls of the fortified palace. “He is not the one you will be marrying!”  
“Well, I hope his brother is as beautiful then!”  
Puduhepa stopped this time and pulled her daughter to an abrupt halt in an alcove.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Did you not know?” Malawashina looked genuinely surprised. “The minister, Seti-nekht, is the Pharaoh’s brother.”  
“This is the first I am hearing of this! Who told you?”  
“He did, of course, silly!” Malawashina laughed.  
Puduhepa hushed her and frowned at her daughter’s slight.  
“Well, I will have to confirm this. But not until you are well in bed.”  
“But I want to see him again!” Malawashina whined to no avail.  
“Not until you are sober!” Her mother chastised. “And even then I may need to send someone to keep an eye on you.”  
“Oh, mother, stop being such a prude!”

After finally reaching her daughter’s chambers, Puduhepa woke the young servant Utati and commanded her to draw a bath. Utati, wiping the crust of sleep from her eyes, did so immediately, inwardly flustered at the late hour of their appearance. After the princess was bathed to Puduhepa’s satisfaction and was dressed and in bed, she was allowed to return to her own little chamber attached to her mistress’s.  
“Mother,” Malawashina began as her mother turned to leave.  
“What is it, dear?” Her mother had calmed and spoke gently now.  
“I do wish to ask you something of a personal nature,” she hesitated, fumbling her fingers. The warmth of the bath had sobered her up somewhat, yet she could still hear the continuing festivities in the distance.  
“What is it, darling? You know you can speak to me freely.”  
“I am scared…”  
“I understand. You will go to live in a land completely foreign to you.”  
“No, it is not entirely that,” she admitted meekly. “I am now excited to go to Egypt. But… I am scared of my union with the Pharaoh. The minister assured me that the Pharaoh was kind enough but as you know, my dealings with monarchs have never been so savoury.” She shuddered at the thought of her cousin. “I am scared of the consummation. I do not know what to expect. I am scared he will hurt me.” Like Mursili did… 

Puduhepa sighed and sat beside her daughter on the bed. “I am sorry, my child. I should have talked to you about this a long time ago. I cannot tell you how the Pharaoh is in that respect, but I have been assured you will be well taken care of. However, in regards to the pleasures of a carnal nature, you must indulge him in whichever way he chooses. That is your duty, as his wife. And I, too, hope he will respect you as such.”  
“What will happen?” Malawashina’s voice shook as she sat on her knees and took her mother’s hand. “What will happen with the consummation? I do understand the act but,” she stopped and her face flushed brightly.  
Her mother placed a calming hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly to put her daughter’s unrest at ease. “It will happen as thus,” she began gently, “After whatever celebrations and feasts the Egyptians will have planned for your union, you will have officially entered Pharaoh’s household. This will signify your marriage. At some point, it will be announced that you and Pharaoh shall ‘enter the room of union’ whereas your marriage shall then be consummated. However, before you enter this room, you will both be taken to private chambers to be bathed by your servants. You, my dear, will be dressed in the finest, purest linen available to symbolise your own purity.”  
A tight knot formed in Malawashina’s throat at those words and the thumping of her heart was almost painful.  
“You will be scented with the most expensive and rarest oils available. Once prepared, priestesses of the Egyptian goddess’s Hathor and Isis will lead you in a procession to the room of union. There will be some cantations and prayers when you and Pharaoh meet as to ask the goddesses for their favour in begetting a child. Then, I assume, you two will be left alone.”  
“Will it… hurt?” Malawashina’s voice squeaked. After the incident, she had felt a strange stinging within her womanhood, and a dull pain for a few days after. Thinking about it now brought back that dull burning within her loins and she felt the bones in her body ache unwillingly. Would her next time be just as painful? That, alas, she could not ask.  
“Most likely, to some degree,” her mother answered honestly. “It will be a sharp pain, and may hurt for a few moments, but after a while, it should abate on its own. You will bleed as your virginity is taken, and the blood will stain a white sheep’s skin that will have been placed on the bed. This sheep’s skin will be kept as evidence of your purity and will be paraded through the streets of Pharaoh’s capital to show and celebrate your honour. It will then be placed within a sacred chest and returned to us here in Hattusa.  
“And… if I do not bleed?”  
Her mother’s grey eyes narrowed. “Why would you not?”  
“Oh...umm…” Malawashina fumbled nervously. “It is just that I have heard from some servants that some girls do not bleed at all… even if they are innocent.”  
Her mother sighed and shook her head. “Well, that would be very unfortunate for them.” She answered. “Just do as you are told, and learn and listen. Complying to the Pharaoh’s wishes will keep you both happy. You will be second, only to Queen Nefertari, but be cautious as the other women in the harem may still try to manipulate you and disrespect you for being an outsider to their established realm. Regardless, your position will afford you a lot more leniency and luxuries than what the others receive. This, however, can and will lead to jealousy. So, my daughter, I suggest you tread lightly and be fair and kind to everyone, regardless of how they treat you.”  
“Yes, mother. I would like to take gifts for all of the wives, concubines and children of the Pharaoh.”  
“A good, and noble idea. Lavish gifts will at least help them loosen up to you. I shall have our artisans here in the city set to work immediately.” 

After her mother had set her back to bed, Malawashina was left alone in her dimly lit chambers. The dark midnight hues danced with the flickering auburn of the single remaining brazier, casting shadows across the brightly painted walls and ceiling. The ceiling itself was painted to mimic the night sky; dark blues speckled with shimmering white and yellow stars. Oh, how she wished she could drag her bed out into the courtyard to sleep under the true sky. She probably would have if it were not for the cool draft that swept through the cracks under the door. Settling into the furs and goose-feather pillows, she slowly drifted into blissful slumber. 

No sooner did her eyes flutter closed did she feel the mattress sink ever slightly to her left. Murmuring sleepily she shifted, turning her head back to look over her shoulder. Had her mother returned to hug her goodnight? They did not have many more days to spend together.  
She looked up at the shadowy figure leaning over her. Blinking hard to adjust her vision, her eyes shot open at the emerald orbs that glimmered from the waning light. His lithe fingers traced the length of her jaw as it opened agape. No sooner did she try to utter words did her mouth fill with the lingering sweetness of wine and beer as his tongue lashed lavishly with hers. He took her face with both his hands as she squeaked in protest, yet he did not release her, and she found herself melting into his very touch like wax melting from the wick of a candle. Oh, how delicious he tasted! Her senses whirred wildly, and her heart thumped deafeningly in her ears as he caressed the small of her back, his hand drifting ever lower.  
This cannot be happening. We cannot do this. The Pharaoh will have our heads! Screamed the voice within her mind. What he does not know will not hurt him. Refuted the other.  
She tried to pull away from his body, but he shifted his weight against her and pulled her hands up to pin them above her head with one of his large hands.  
“You are not going anywhere, my naughty little cat.” His voice was molten and smooth like hot honey as he traced his lips across her earlobe.  
She could not help but once more dissolve into his words, and when he released her, her hands found their way to his dark, delectable skin like they had minds of their own. His skin was so smooth and supple as she lowered her fingertips, and she traced them over the taut contours of his abdominal muscles. “You are too divine for this world. You must be a god gracing this earth,” she breathed into his ear.  
“I am not the Pharaoh,” murmured his reply as his lips began to caress the thumping vein of her throat with his delectable lips. He grazed his teeth then, and she whimpered pleadingly, prompting him to slip between her wanting thighs. It was then that she realised he was completely and utterly naked. His entire body encased her more petite frame, and she realised then that she herself was too devoid of all clothing. He rested upon his elbows now as he gazed lazily down at her, those thick ebony lashes of his accentuating his eyes perfectly. That is exactly what she thought he was; an utter form of absolute perfection that only the gods themselves could create.  
Like the cat he had called her, she sidled her head against his touch as he stroked her cheek with one hand, slipping his other down her upper body to caress her exposed breast. The sensations that enveloped her from his touch forced a soft, enamoured moan to escape her lips. He enveloped his mouth with hers once more as he traced the circumference of her areola. The tweaking of her nipple between his fingertips caused her to groan deeply into his kiss, the entirety of her body shuddering with anticipation and lust. It was then that she felt it; like a smooth cobra, its hard body twitching as it cornered its prey. It throbbed eagerly against her uppermost inner thigh, begging for entrance to her most sacred place. She tried to look down at it then, but he refused her the pleasure as he pressed his skin harder against hers. No sooner had he done so did an electrifying tingle erupt between her loins as the cobra pressed and slid hard against her outer-most sweet spot. She cried out as he reached down to ply her with his fingers, teasing her mercilessly with his skilled touch. She squirmed beneath him as she whimpered, and yet he would not relent with his ministrations. He pushed her to the edge of the very heavens where he allowed her to linger, but not surpass the threshold of the gods. 

Then, she woke up. Her body was covered in a thin film of cold sweat, but she was clothed. Her heart was racing and that delicious pleasure of his lips upon her neck lingered ever so faintly. The simple thought of his lips and hands upon her caused that erotic tingle once more. Biting her lower lip she clenched her legs together at the sensation, only to feel undeniable wetness between them. Surely her red moon had not come already? With a nervous hand, her breath still laboured from the dream, she reached below the furs and blankets. She gasped in surprise at the sudden pleasure that shot through her loins again as her fingers found their mark. Pulling her hand away in shock her eyes widened at the sight of the clear, watery liquid that now clung to her fingertips. In a panic, she shot up from her bed and raced to the copper basin that was still filled with rosewater. There, she rinsed her hands, scrubbing them to be rid of her ailment and splashing her face with the chilly water to rid herself of the erotic thoughts of him. He was not the one she was promised to, so why him?  
“What is wrong with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

The grand dining hall had been vigorously scrubbed from one end to the other and any trace of the previous evening’s revelries was long washed away. The marble floor gleamed as she stepped in, and she wondered if the previous night’s feast had all been but a dream. Yet, as her people and their Egyptian counterparts filed in, she could clearly see that they were all worse for wear. All but the minister. He looked as fresh and as bright as the very sun that greeted them. Streams of the warm rays pierced through the skylights in the high ceiling, but the expressions of most present revealed that they would rather be curled up somewhere dark and well out of view. Malawashina was glad for this, however, for perhaps in their current hungover states they had forgotten the happenings of the night before. Her memory too was rather fuddled. But a great heaviness weighed in her gut and it was not due to her slight hangover. But the minister… Was he truly some god to have not been affected by the alcohol at all? And where was the prince? He was now absent presence.   
The seating arrangement from the previous night too was to be repeated this very morning. Malawashina’s cheeks burned with a hot flush at hearing this from her mother, who then promptly told her to behave herself. 

“A very good morning to you, princess.”   
Why was the minister’s voice not afflicted at all? The chirpiness within it was unnatural for the predicament every one else was in. They were exactly the thoughts that ran through Malawashina’s mind as she blinked up at him, a bright halo of light encompassing him as the sun’s rays struck him directly from behind. Was this too a dream? She could feel the lingering warmth of his lips upon her throat once more.  
“Did you sleep well?”   
His question resonated in her ears. She had slept rather uneasily, all because of him.   
“Quite fine, my lord,” she answered with her eyes lowered. “I pray that you did as well. Is the prince alright? I do not see him present.”   
The minister chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin. “I apologise, but the young prince is… rather indisposed this morning and will be unable to join us. He will join us in the afternoon for lunch, however.”  
“The poor boy, he is far too young to have been drinking so much.” The words slipped from her mouth, and she quickly bowed her head in apology.   
“Forgive me, I spoke out of line…”   
“It is quite alright, your highness.” His emerald gaze glimmered brightly, unaffected by her words. “I could actually say the same thing about you. However, at least you are able enough to be here.”   
“I may have to ask everyone to whisper now, though,” she admitted meekly.  
“Ah, that bad is it?” He lowered his voice to an almost whisper.   
She nodded nervously before continuing, “Forgive me if I did or said anything… uncouth and out of character.”   
The warmth of his smile outdid that of the sun. Now his tone became one of a whisper. “Not at all, princess, in fact, you were quite delightful.” 

Packing her clothes was always a dreadful affair. She knew she could easily set Utati and one of the other servant girls to the task, but she was always particular with how and where things were meant to be. Packing always meant that goodbyes were inevitable, too. The mere thought of leaving her homeland loomed over her head like a vulture. It would not stop availing her till it had picked every ounce of flesh from her bones. Her farewells to her father and siblings had been unbearable enough. Now, soon, she would have to farewell her most beloved and adored confidant, her esteemed mother. How would she cope without her mother there by her side to guide her? Who could she possibly turn to if the Pharaoh’s wives were to turn on her? Who would be there to guide her recent misguided thoughts? Alas, she knew she could reveal them to no one. The only thing that kept her from bursting into tears that very moment was the thought within the back of her mind, you will not have to ever see that monster again. Yet, was she about to walk into the arms of another? One more powerful and perhaps more vicious? The very thought tempted her to throw herself from the parapet. What if the Pharaoh was a monster? What if all the minister had told her were fabricated lies to ease her worry to make their journey less troublesome? If it were the case, she thought, then he had played his role exceptionally well.   
Utati, having seen her mistress stand in one spot like a corpse for quite a length of time, cautioned to tap her on the shoulder.   
Malawashina spun then, almost hitting the poor girl. “Utati!”She gasped. “I did not hear you enter!”   
The young girl furrowed her brow in concern. “Are you alright, princess? You seem to have been lost to another world…”   
“I assure you, I am alright. It is just this headache,” she reassured, her smile weak.   
Utati sighed. She knew her mistress to be lying. “I have brought you these,” she offered her mistress a small silk pouch of dried herbs and flowers. “They will calm your mind and your stomach.”   
Malawashina blinked as she stared at the purple silk. “Are they from my mother? Is she that worried about me?”   
“One of the Egyptians brought it.”   
She could only guess who the anonymous sender was. Yet, her heart felt weighted at the mere thought. Was there something he was trying to achieve?  
“I will brew some tea with them for you. They worked wonders for the prince. He is apparently quite perky now.” Utati chirped before letting escape a girlish giggle. “I bet he was cute when he was drunk!”   
Malawashina eyed her younger friend with a raised brow. “He was… very pleasant.”  
Utati giggled once more. “You must allow me to have a closer look at him.”   
“Utati…” Malawashina warned. “The prince may very well already be betrothed to someone.”   
Utati huffed. “But it is alright for you to fawn over the minister! He is married and with children, and you are betrothed to the Pharaoh!”   
Her words pierced Malawashina’s inflated heart like a well-aimed arrow. The princess sighed and nodded. “Forgive me, I should not be so hypocritical. I just… I am so worried and afraid, Utati,” her tone was low as she worried.   
“Do you believe that Pharaoh will be as horrid and wretched as your cousin?”  
Malawashina lowered her gaze and began to fiddle with the purple silk pouch that was in her hands. “I… I do not know.”  
“If he is as honourable and respectful and as handsome as the minister, then surely you have no reason to worry…”   
“But what if it is all but a facade to keep me pliable until I am in Pharaoh’s bed?” She fretted, tears of worry springing to her eyes.   
“Yet, he seemed genuinely kind. As did the Pharaoh’s son. The young prince is my age. Why would someone my age join in a facade to fool you? We are far too innocent for that,” she smiled sweetly in reassurance.   
Malawashina could not help but chuckle, despite the fear that still grasped at her mind. “Innocent in virtue only!”  
“So are you!” Utati quipped, poking out her small tongue teasingly. Alas, Malawashina’s stomach twisted at her words.   
“If you truly decide that you dislike Pharaoh’s bed so much, you can always come to join me in mine,” the younger girl offered. “We can chat all night long until the morning birds bid us sleep.”   
“Oh, I would truly adore that.” The princess went to embrace her closest confidant. Yet, no sooner had their arms wrapped warmly around each other was there a light rapping at the door. Utati immediately went to the door to receive their guest, or shoo them away depending on who it was to be.   
“My lady!” The young girl gasped, almost tripping on her small bare feet.   
Puduhepa arched one of her finely plucked eyebrows at the young girl. “Why so surprised, young Utati?” She questioned.   
The young servant gulped the bile that had suddenly risen in her throat. Without answering, she bowed apologetically and, opening the door wide, stepped aside to let her lady enter. 

Puduhepa strode passed the servant girl and straight to her daughter, her hands clasped together congenially, a soft smile upon her face. One could barely notice the creases of age at the corners of her lips. So youthful was she, only the silver strands that highlighted her wisdom gave sign of her years.  
“Will you leave me alone with my daughter, Utati?”  
Utati immediately complied, backing out of the now opened door with a bowed head before closing it gently after her.  
“And away from the door, Utati!” Puduhepa called. Malawashina chuckled to herself when they both heard the shuffling from behind the door, and hastened footsteps as they fled down the outside hall. Giving a slight shake of her head, the jewels that hung from her tiara tinkling as she did so, Puduhepa turned back to her daughter. “I hope that your packing has been coming along well, my darling,” her smile was gentle and serene, hiding the heartache behind the facade of optimism.   
Alas, the princess could no longer build up the walls around her emotions. Just looking upon her mother sent a wave of despair to engulf her. “Oh, mother, I do not wish to leave you,” she wept relentlessly into her mother’s fine linen robes.   
Puduhepa’s jaw quivered at the display before her, but she steeled her resolve and stroked her daughter’s raven hair reassuringly. “My child, all will be well. You will have a splendid life in Egypt…”   
“But what if I do not?” Malawashina countered as she wailed. “What if they all snub me for being a foreigner? What if they try to rub my face into the dirt like some common whore? What…” She gulped, for her next words stuck to her throat like thorns.   
“Then you will stand up and walk further with your head held up high, for dirt is sacred to Egyptians. Dirt is what fertilises their lands after the inundation of the Nile. A mound of dirt is where their great god, Amun, created the earth and all living things. You are a proud daughter of Hattusa! Wear that as armour and nothing can touch you.”  
“But what if he is like Mursili… or worse…” Malawashina lowered her eyes. “No form of amour can protect me from that,” she muttered.   
“Do you wish to spend your last moments with me talking about that buffoon Mursili? If your mind is troubled by your behaviour yesterday at the feast, then I can tell you that the minister is not at all offended.”  
Malawashina hiccuped a sob as she flushed. “That is indeed good news… but… oh, mother, I feel so frightened,” she began to weep once more.   
“Your fear is understandable, my child. You are leaving all that is familiar to you to live in a foreign country. But, trust me, my dear, you will find your place there one way or another. And besides,” her mother smiled then, “There are still ways of correspondence.”   
“Which I will use as often as I possibly can,” her daughter answered adamantly.   
“And I shall wait with eager anticipation.” Puduhepa leaned forward to kiss her daughter softly upon her forehead. “No one can know the future absolute. One day I may have the chance to visit you in Egypt.”   
“And I shall wait for that time with equally eager anticipation.”   
Puduhepa wiped the tears from her daughter’s face with her thumbs and smiled lovingly before looking towards the door. “You can come in now, Utati.”   
Malawashina blinked and stared at the door as it slowly, albeit hesitantly, creaked open.   
In slinked Utati, her head bowed in shame, her eyes lowered.   
Puduhepa, shaking her head, turned back to her daughter. “Rest well, the both of you. Tomorrow shall be a taxing day,” she stood as she spoke, and leant down once more to kiss her daughter upon the crown of her head. Turning, she then walked to Utati, who, seeing her mistress approach her through her downturned lashes, turned to stone.   
Puduhelpa took the young girl by the ear and tugged her hard. “The Egyptians may cut off your ears for eavesdropping, Utati. Be on your best behaviour. Only the gods know how they will whip you for your naughtiness!”   
“Yes, mistress.” Utati whimpered in response.   
“Good girl.” Puduhepa then patted the young girl on the head; she did have a fondness for the girl. “Make sure you keep Mala away from the beer,” and with those words, she left.   
Heat rose rapidly into Malawashina’s cheeks at her mother’s words.   
Utati blinked and turned to the princess. “What is beer?” 

The assembly had gathered at first light when streams of auburn glow flooded into the grand courtyard of the Kadeshi palace. Tiny droplets of crystalline dew clung to the capitals of the large limestone columns which shone in the light. 

Puduhepa stood solemnly with her daughter as the caravan converged. So large was the procession, it filed out of the courtyard and into the streets of Kadesh where the eager public awaited. After many days of arduous preparation, things were set in motion. All the Egyptians and the small Hatti delegate to join them were ready for the journey.   
Malawashina sighed inwardly and with this, looked over at her little friend Utati who was waiting nearby them silently for her next orders. Utati’s demeanour was surprisingly still despite the mixture of emotions engulfing them both. They had been up before the sun had risen from its slumber, excited to finally be going to the splendid land of the Nile. Yet, deep within their hearts, they dreaded the knowledge that they would never see their beloved homeland again. However, if it meant escaping Mursili’s grasp, it was a welcomed sacrifice.   
Malawashina also knew the time for farewells had come, yet her vision now focused upon the minister and the prince stepping up to greet them. His beautiful emerald eyes sparkled in the sun, and his natural ebony hair gleamed from the wakening rays which cast an auburn hue upon it. He and the rest of the congregation were dressed in the richest fineries of Egypt; bleached linen skirts adorned with gold-laced sashes of blues, greens and deep violets. Each wore a grand collar of sparkling precious jewels upon his shoulders, and most wore finely woven wigs entwined with even more gold. The finest costumes of her own people were also worn to mark the grand occasion of their departure; bright white linen with thick, wide sashes draped over their shoulders in deep chequered colours. 

The minister was now speaking as he stood beside the young Egyptian prince, and Malawashina finally came out of her mind to listen;   
“The mighty land of Egypt, and her ruler, User-Maat-Re Setep-en-Re, great Pharaoh Ramses Meri-Amon thus promises upon his honour under all the eyes of the gods of Egypt and all the eyes of the gods of Hatti, that he will uphold the peace written and signed between our two great nations. The mighty Pharaoh of Egypt, Ramses Meri-Amon, also promises that any person who flees the judgement of his brother, the great king of Hatti land, the honourable king Mursili, and enters Egypt, shall be captured and sent forthwith back to Hattusa under heavily armed guard…”   
Malawashina blanched at the mention of his name. Her mind drifted for but a moment, but the minister’s voice brought her back to the reality before her.   
“The mighty Pharaoh of Egypt also promises to come to the aid of the great Hatti land, her trusted ally, in the case of lesser nations threatening her and her borders. The mighty Pharaoh of the great land of Egypt will smite all enemies, and show no mercy to those foolish enough to threaten her allies.” 

Puduhepa nodded in acknowledgement before spreading her arms out in a sign of assent. “On behalf of the great king of Hatti land, Mursili, third of his name, I swear upon the names of all the gods of Hatti, and all the gods of Egypt, that we, too, uphold our side of the treaty which was agreed upon by our two great leaders. If any Egyptian is to dissent to our land, we will be prompt in returning them to their fate for the mighty Pharaoh Ramses Meri-Amon to determine. We, too, promise to come to the aid of the great land of Egypt lest her enemies threaten her or her borders. To seal this most glorious treaty I now hand over the Princess of Hatti Land, the beloved daughter of Lord and General Hattusili and my daughter, Malawashina, to be taken to the land of Egypt to wed the mighty Pharaoh Ramses Meri-Amon upon the beginning of the festival of Min.” With those words hanging upon the princess’s ears, Puduhepa took her gently by the hand and led her to the awaiting litter.   
Malawashina’s heart was pounding at such a rate, she thought it would soon burst out of her chest. Her ears too were ringing now as the realisation of what was to transpire washed over her like a wave. She felt nauseous as the minister pulled back the layers of chiffon curtains of the litter to let her enter, and he looked at her sympathetically. Despite the majority of her face being cloaked by a sky blue veil, he could see the desperation and sadness in her eyes and the pallid complexion of the skin that surrounded them.  
“You mother will follow us till we are well out of town, princess. You will have your chance for a proper farewell.” He whispered to her as she stepped into the litter.   
“I would rather not have to…” She muttered.  
“I know, princess, I know.” 

Traversing the wide cobbled roads of the fortress city, Malawashina peered through the curtains at the tightly packed crowds lining both sides of the streets. The guards of Hattusa vigilantly prevented people from spilling into the slow moving procession, and the citizens of the city threw freshly hewn palm fronds into their path. She noticed young children, laughing merrily and smiling brightly run alongside her litter, waving frantically to gain her attention. Opening her curtain but a little, she smiled and waved back down to them, and they shouted her praises with glee. A guard tried to prevent them from coming closer, in the fear that they would be trampled by the horses behind, but the princess saw that they wanted to give her the flowers they were holding. Malawashina nodded to the guard and he scooped the two children up easily in his massive arms and brought them over to the litter. With their meek giggles they handed their princess the bright fuschia and violet flowers, before the guard set them down within the crowd. The princess barely had enough time to wave back at them. Holding the flowers to her heart, their stems almost crushed by how hard the children had been holding them, she felt hot tears sting at her eyes. Oh how she wished Utati to be with her then. The young girl was travelling with the other servants in a cart shortly behind her litter. Would they be allowed to travel together once out of the city? She should have asked that earlier.   
The scents of aromatic oils mixed with the pungency of a thick crowd began to fill her nostrils, forcing her to cloak her face more so. But were the scents around her truly so powerful, or was it her anxiety that amplified all of her feelings and emotions? Sighing, she resigned herself to focus upon the task at hand, and that was to remain poised and dignified in the face of her people as she set upon the journey for her new life in the far away land of Egypt.

She did not know how much time had passed by the time they were finally out of the walled fortress city of Kadesh, and passed the borders of its territory. Once more the erratic thudding of her heart filled her ears as she stepped out of the litter to farewell her awaiting mother.   
Puduhepa, always poised and graceful, stood proudly by the Hatti envoy. By them, the Egyptians too awaited and chatted with their counterparts. Puduhepa started towards her daughter, her arms held out to welcome her into an embrace, her expression serene. Yet the serenity could not easily shroud the deepening sadness behind her eyes.   
Without words they embraced, and for a long time held each other, regardless of any of the others looking on. The weight upon them was heavy now, for they knew it would be years before they would see each other again, if ever at all. Malawashina had not realised that she was now sobbing into her mother’s soft green shawl.   
“My beloved daughter,” Puduhepa began, stroking Malawashina’s raven hair with a gentle, reassuring hand. “Our farewells are not forever,” she plucked the thoughts straight from her daughter’s mind.   
“We cannot be certain of that, mother.” Malawashina replied with a sob.   
“As I told you, there are many ways we can correspond.”  
“But it is not the same as seeing you!” Malawashina protested.   
With this, Puduhepa pulled away gently and wiped her daughter’s kohl smudged eyes with her fingers. Taking her daughter’s hands then, Puduhepa took from her own wrist her finest and most favoured bracelet that had been given to her by her own mother; hammered gold encrusted with emeralds, lapis lazuli, topaz and diamonds. Sliding it onto her daughter’s wrist, she smiled reassuringly. “Malawashina, I will always be with you. You must stay strong for me. You carry my honour, and your father’s honour upon you into Egypt. There, you must uphold the greatness of our family while your cousin tries to drag it down here.”  
Malawashina cringed at her mother’s words, and her reaction did not go unnoticed by her. “I fear that even in Egypt our honour is soiled, mother…” The princess began, her voice low so that the waiting groups of men nearby could not hear them; they were too engulfed in their own conversations to really be taking any notice.   
“Mala…”  
“Mother, Mursili stole my virtue.” The words tumbled out of her mouth.   
Puduhepa stared at her, her eyes wide, her mouth speechless.   
“On that evening when you all could not find me. He had drugged me and…”  
“Princess Malawashina, Lady Puduhepa?” The deep voice of one of the Hatti delegates called over to them. “We must depart presently, for the sun will be at its peak before we know it.”   
Puduhepa’s eyes blinked and her gaze drifted to the dignitary.   
“Speak not a word to anyone, mother, I beg of you. Especially father and my brothers. I fear for your safety if you do.” Malawashina had leaned in then to plant a kiss upon her mother’s now tear stained cheek.   
Puduhepa blinked once more as she turned back to her daughter. “Why did you not speak of this to me before?”   
“I think you can already discern the answer to that.” The litter was placed on the ground behind her then and finally Utati was permitted to come forward to aid her mistress. Puduhepa held her daughter’s hand tightly as she re-entered the litter.   
“Farewell, mother,” her voice was low with sadness, yet her eyes portrayed what she really wanted to say. Her mother read her expression exactly and nodded in acknowledgement, leaning down to the litter to plant a last kiss upon her daughter.  
“Farewell, my dearest child. May the gods grant you a swift and unhindered journey.”   
Malawashina muffled her sobs with her veil as her litter was once more lifted to be taken over to the awaiting ox-drawn carriages. Peering out of the curtains once more, she watched her mother speak last words with the Egyptian and Hatti ministers before they too turned to make their leave. Her mother raised her hand in farewell, and Malawashina leant out of the curtains also to reciprocate the gesture. She no longer cared for the unrelenting tears that now dripped down to the craggy rocks and rubble below them.   
Soon they were over the ridge where the remainder of the caravan waited, and her beloved mother was gone from view.


	8. Chapter 8

Malawashina’s eyes blinked heavily at the realisation that the carriage had come to a complete halt. Utati too shook her head to rid herself of sleep. Yawning, she opened the curtains slightly, only to cough for the dust had not yet fully settled.   
“I wonder why we have stopped,” Malawashina yawned as she stretched her jeweled arms out in front of her.   
“Perhaps to water the animals?” Utati suggested, herself too yawning.   
Malawashina nodded at the suggestion in agreement. “I too am parched,” she admitted.  
Utati immediately sat to attention. “Shall I fetch some water?” She suggested.   
“As long as it is wet.” Malawashina grinned sleepily as she looked out the curtains. The dust further ahead had not yet cleared and so it was difficult to see what was going on.   
“Wet, as long as it is not beer?” Utati teased. Malawashina shot her a look, but then chuckled.   
“Mother forbade it, remember?”   
“Is it really that bad?”   
“When you are older, I will let you try it.”  
“But the prince was allowed to drink…”  
“Because he is a prince, Utati.” Malawashina looked back at her again, her words stern.   
“Yes, and I am but a mere, lowly servant…” Utati grumbled as she rolled her eyes in indignation.   
Malawashina’s expression softened, and she looked to her younger friend with a gentle and affectionate smile. “You know you mean far more than that to me.”   
Yet, Utati simply groaned and jumped out of the carriage, leaving her mistress curious as to what had just transpired. 

“Princess Malawashina?” A gruff voice called not but a moment later. She opened the curtain and peered out. There, still dressed in his finest garments that were now heavily flecked with dust, stood Saduhi, a tall, burly man of mid-age who had once stood as her father’s lieutenant. His wiry brown hair was pulled back and tucked under a cap of cotton, and his thick beard had been braided and now tied into a tight bun under his broad chin.   
“Greetings, Saduhi!” Malawashina smiled at the familiar face. “I am still always surprised to see you here.”   
“And why is that?” He asked, his dark eyes amused.   
“I thought you would never leave my father’s side, let alone be an emissary to Egypt.”   
“Someone has to escort you there.”   
“Is that not why the Egyptians came all the way to Kadesh?” She eyed him.   
“And we are supposed to trust them with your protection?” He laughed. Yet his jovial demeanor faded when he saw his princess did not share his amusement.   
“Or did the king send you with me for a different purpose?”   
His expression became confused. Why was her tone so biting all of a sudden?   
“No, princess,” he replied honestly, “It was specifically your honourable father, General Hattusili, that asked me to escort you. He trusts me with his life as I trust him, and as I hope that you too, his most beloved daughter, can also trust in me.” He placed his large fist upon his broad chest and bowed his head in respect.  
Malawashina sighed and nodded. “I do not mean to be so pointed,” she apologised.   
“But I assure you that I am safe with the Egyptians, why else would my father wish to marry me off to one? But I am glad and honoured to have you looking over me.”   
“It is my greatest honour.” He smiled at her. “I suppose General Hattusili sent me for his own reassurance. I have never been one good at all the political nonsense. I am a fighting man, and will protect you and your soon-to-be husband with my life. It is my duty, and my wish.”   
“And I am truly thankful.” Malawashina smiled in return. “Now what is the reason for you seeking me?”   
“Ah yes,” he had almost forgotten the reason as to why he had gone to her in the first place. “As I am sure you have already noticed, the sun has risen to its highest peak. So, we have stopped for the remainder of the day to rest and water the animals. Once it cools to nightfall, we will be on our way again.”  
“Travel through the night to avoid the heat of the day?”  
“That is right.” The lieutenant smiled. “It is not unbearably hot this time of year, as you know, but the constant rays of the sun can still cause many troubles, especially for the animals. So I came to see if you needed anything.”  
“I am quite alright, thank you, Saduhi. My maid went off to find something to drink, or so I hope she has.”   
“Ah the little, ill-tempered one?”  
Malawashina chuckled and nodded. “She is a good girl, I assure you. But I feel she too is saddened to have left our home, and it is affecting her temperament.”   
“And yours, princess?”   
“I am… I have surpassed it for now.” She forced herself to smile then, but the lieutenant knew not to press the issue further. “I will remain nearby. Please call me if you need anything, princess.”   
Malawashina’s smile became more genuine at this, and she nodded her tired head in thanks. Watching him stride away, she noticed his gait was so similar to that of her father’s. Perhaps as her father and he had trained together in their youth, they had obviously gained certain traits from each other.   
Sighing, Malawashina turned and went to the oxen that had been pulling her carriage, and patted their massive necks gently as they munched upon the hay that had recently been placed before them. One lifted its hulking head and brayed at her, and the snort from its nostrils covered her face with a slimy film. She had closed her mouth, and her eyes, thankfully, and she could not help but try not to laugh at herself. Now, she would most certainly need a bath. 

Thankfully, Utati had been insightful enough to foresee that a bath would be needed and thus was preparing one in the hastily erected tent for such a purpose. The bath itself was fashioned from hammered copper and was rather small in circumference for travel and thus practicality reasons. Just to the side of the tent a small fire had been set up to boil the water in large clay amphora. Utati and another servant girl, one Malawashina did not recognise, were crouching before the fire, poking it with sticks in an attempt to provoke the flames.   
“This was all set up quite quickly!” Malawashina stated with awe as she approached the two. The other girl, seemingly a couple of years older than Malawashina by her more mature appearance, jumped back in surprise. Utati, however, shot an unprovoked glare.   
“What, do you think we servants just sit about and twiddle our thumbs?” She bit.   
Malawashina’s eyes widened, taken aback by yet another outburst. She knew her younger friend to be hot-headed, but never had she directed its full brunt towards her. Such an outburst would warrant a severe punishment had it been directed towards some other master, but doing any such thing to her best-friend was unfathomable. The other girl, her eyes wide in horror, however, shrank back at the thought of receiving the princess’ fury. Her mortified gaze shot from the richly adorned young woman before them, to the smaller girl still crouching by the fire before her.   
“You little brat, how dare you speak to the princess in such a manner! I should have your arse whipped black for your insolence and your tongue burned from your head!” Came that familiar, gruff voice as the brawn of a man behind it advanced forward, passing by Malawashina with thunderous steps that would shake the very gods.   
“Lieutenant!” Malawashina cried as she jumped forward to catch his elbow before he had the chance to take hold of her maidservant. His hands, as big as the paws of a lion, were large enough to wrap around the girl's neck and snap it with one, simple squeeze.   
He froze immediately at her voice, and the rage that had been inflamed within his dark orbs instantly snuffed out. “Princess?” He looked to her now, afraid that he would in fact be the one to meet her ire.   
“She is weary from our travels, as I am and I am sure you are also. I will deal with her outburst presently. Please, do not worry yourself about such a menial matter.”  
“But princess…”   
“Saduhi!” Her eyes steeled as they narrowed onto him. “This journey will be hard enough, even without inflicting harm on our outspoken servants,” she glanced side-ways at Utati, who too now had shrunk back at the presence of the giant soldier. “If I deem the need to have her whipped, I will call upon you.”   
His eyes shot to Utati, and she squeaked as she scuttled to hide behind the other servant. “As you wish, your highness.”   
“Please,” Malawashina’s voice softened. “Go and rest. If she steps out of line again, I will consider assigning her to be your personal servant for the rest of our journey.”   
He scoffed as he turned to leave. “I would rather have a rat serve me for it bites less!” 

Immediately Malawashina turned back to the two cowering girls. Her eyes, still steeled, pinned on Utati. “I have no qualms with you, girl,” she directed to the other servant, “but with this one.” She pointed a lithe bejeweled finger at Utati. “I warn you to never speak to me in such a manner again. By the gods, what has gotten into you? Go and calm yourself down. I will finish here myself. Be off with you,” she flicked her hand dismissively.   
Utati, her lip quivering, stormed off in a huff.   
Watching her leave, Malawashina sighed before turning to the other girl. “I do not believe we have met. May I ask for your name?”   
“My name is Seshen, your highness.” 

“And so you see, this is how the board is set before play begins,” explained Prince Amun-her-khepeshef as both he and the princess sat adjacent to each other, an elaborately crafted Senet board of ivory and gold upon the table between them. “Now, we must throw these four paddles here to determine how many spaces we are to move. One white side up means move one space and throw again. Two white sides up mean moving two spaces, and so on. If you are lucky enough to get four white sides up, you move that many spaces and get another chance to throw. It is the same if you get four black sides up. However, four black sides up mean you can move six spaces,” his brilliant topaz eyes glanced up at Malawashina as she remained focused and thus fixated upon the board. He could not help but feel inner joy at how interested she appeared to be to play his most favoured board game, and his gaze sparkled with anticipation and excitement.   
“And to win, we must get all of our pieces off the board, correct?” She looked up then, returning the prince’s excited expression in kind.   
“Yes, that is correct.”   
“Well, may the gods be in your favour, Prince Amun-her-khepeshef,” she grinned teasingly at him. The young prince too grinned back, for his confidence swelled; she had never played Senet, let alone ever set her eyes upon the game. 

“Who taught you to play this game, my prince?” She asked after they had both had a few turns at moving their pieces.   
“My father and mother did,” he replied honestly. “Though I do not get so many chances to play these days.”   
Malawashina looked upon him with a sympathetic expression. She understood well the responsibilities he must have had placed upon him, being the heir of such a mighty kingdom, and that his chance to be a child was next to naught. She lowered her eyes then as she sighed. “I understand,” she began in a low, almost exhausted tone. “Our responsibilities weigh upon us heavily.”   
He sighed and nodded in agreement, his countenance also becoming sullen.  
“May I ask how old you are, prince?” She asked him gently, then.   
“I am thirteen years old, princess.”   
“And already so many titles you must carry upon your shoulders. Granted, you are the heir to the throne of Egypt, but still…”   
“It is my duty,” he answered with a weary smile. “I am honoured that my father, the Pharaoh, deems me worthy enough to be held in such high regard already.”   
Malawashina nodded. “Of course.” She smiled, then lowering her voice so that the gathering of fellow Hittites and Egyptians that were also in the small, open-air tent could not overhear. “But does it not all tire you?”   
The prince glanced over at the gathering and then leaned in slightly so the princess could better hear him. “Very much so. I would give anything for more time to play games with my brothers and sisters and to see my mother. But I am lucky. I know my father had almost no time at all to see his mother and siblings when he was my age. He commanded a legion at nine, fought in his first war at the age of ten, was married at thirteen and was a father and made regent by fourteen. My father, at least, does grant me more time than what his father, my grandfather, the late Pharaoh Seti, did. And though I have accompanied him to many battles, he will not allow me to participate in any of them, not until, at least, I am officially a man.”   
“And that is for the better!” Malawashina added solemnly. “Our understanding of war and glory may be very different, but, I would rather you live unscarred by all of its horrors.”  
The prince glanced down as he nodded in understanding. “However, it is one’s duty as monarch to protect one’s borders, and thus protect one’s people. It is also one’s duty as king to seek resources from other lands that may not be readily available in one’s own homeland, either through trade or force. This must be done for the glory of one’s empire.”   
Malawashina hid the slight frown on her face as she remembered the words her mother and her had shared; there was no glory in killing others. She looked up at the prince and gave a respectful smile. “In this, I am afraid, my dear prince, I respectfully do not agree.”   
The prince returned the smile and nodded in acceptance of her honest answer.   
“Men and women see things differently.”   
“Do we?” She asked with a grin.   
“Well, hypothetically.” He chuckled. Malawashina too began to giggle at how sweet his laugh sounded; he was just a boy, after all.   
“I have not been acquainted with many women outside of my own family,” he admitted.   
“Oh?” Malawashina was honestly surprised by this information. “You are not yet betrothed to someone?”   
“I am,” he answered. “A daughter of the High Priest of Amon. But, I have yet to meet her. I only know that she is slightly older than I am and apparently pretty.”   
“Apparently.” Malawashina reiterated in jest. Both burst into laughter and some of the others that were also gathered nearby turned to them to see what the commotion was about.   
The prince bowed his head in apology to them before turning back to the princess, leaning in to whisper once more. “She could look like Seth’s arse for all I know.” He snickered.   
Malawashina hid the amused grin on her face with her chiffon sleeve. “Oh Prince Amun-her-khepeshef, such language!” She teased.   
He turned as bright as a beetroot and bowed his head once more. “My apologies, Princess Malawashina, I spoke out of line.”   
“No, no, you could indeed be quite right.” She reassured. “And call me Mala.”   
With this, he raised his eyes and blushed meekly once more. “Call me Amu.”   
Malawashina smiled brightly then. “So, Amu, will you tell me some more about your father? For he and I are to be wed so I would very much like to know more about him.”   
“Yes, of course, Mala. What is it you would like to know?”   
“I suppose I wish to know what he is like. How is he as a father? Does he spend time with his children? How does he treat your mother and his other wives and concubines? Does he spend much time with them?”   
“Well, I know that my father is completely different from my grandfather. I do not remember him myself, but I have been told that Pharaoh Seti was very strict and sombre all the time. His duties often kept him away from the harem, and thus, aside from my father, away from his family for long periods of time. My grandfather was a great Pharaoh, a god, and cared for his people with utmost certainty. However, he was distant, or so I have been told. I know from my mother that my father did not want to be like that. I know very well that my father, the great Pharaoh, protected by Horus and beside him, is often exhausted from his many numerous and often arduous duties. However, despite all his hardships and duties as Pharaoh, he often takes the time to come to the harem to play with us children, and spend time with all of us. I will not lie, he too can be strict, but he is very caring and loving. He and my mother have loved each other since before they were my age. As I said, they were married at thirteen and I was born shortly thereafter,” he blushed then and began to chuckle nervously. “Apparently I was conceived on their wedding night.”   
Malawashina’s eyes widened, as she too chuckled with amusement. “Is that so?”   
“Apparently,” he answered as he moved a game piece. “He loves my mother above any of the others. But he does love all of us in the harem. I have never seen him be cruel or overly harsh to any of us. However, I know from experience that if any of us children, at least, misbehave when he is around,” he chuckled nervously once more, and glanced around, afraid of any eavesdroppers. “Well, he does not tolerate much insubordination from anyone. He is very patient, but once it runs dry…” The prince began to laugh.  
“You get put back into place?” Malawashina offered, amused.   
“Yes. Very much so.”  
“May I ask how many children are there now?”   
The prince scratched the back of his shaved head, and tugged at his side-lock as he thought deeply. “I believe there are fifteen of us now, and three of the wives are now with child.”

“Make that four.” Came that distinguished voice from behind them. Both Malawashina and the prince had been so deep in conversation they had not noticed the Minister had approached, and they both jolted collectively at his voice.  
“Apologies, Lord Seti-nekht, I did not see you.” The prince bowed his head respectfully.   
Malawashina immediately followed suit. “Greetings, Minister, we did not hear you approach.”   
“It is quite alright, both of you. I saw how deeply engrossed in conversation you were.”   
“And you said four?” Malawashina asked, very curious.   
“Yes, that is correct,” he looked at the prince then with a proud smile. “Your mother, the Queen, is with child. Her majesty has written a personal letter to you, her first born son.” He handed a small, sealed scroll to the prince. The prince looked upon it with excitement, and his demeanor radiated such happiness, Malawashina could not help but look on with a fond smile. Alas, deep within her heart she too wished to have received a letter from her own mother, even though barely a day had passed since they had departed.  
“You should go and read it, your highness.” Malawashina offered kindly, seeing at how he was bursting to rip it open, and yet not wanting to leave her company. “We can continue our game later.”   
“I would be greatly pleased if we could,” he answered. “I have truly enjoyed our conversation.”   
“As have I. I am sure I will still be here when you return. But make sure you pen a reply to your great mother, for I am sure she will be expecting to hear of your own health and wellbeing.”   
The prince smiled at her words, and nodded. “Then, I will excuse myself.” As he stood, he bowed deeply and backed away a few steps before turning to exit the shade the tent offered. Both Malawashina and the Minister watched him as he jogged off into the bright rays of the mid-afternoon. 

“Minister, would you be willing to indulge me in a game or two of Senet? The prince taught me the rules, but I feel that I still am quite a dunce to it,” She smiled up to his emerald gaze sweetly.   
“If your Hatti ministers do not mind…” He looked over to them, but they were still engrossed in their own conversations with their Egyptian counterparts.   
Malawashina wove her hand dismissively in their direction. “We do not need their permission,” she answered with an air to her tone. “They serve me.” The grin upon her soft features was one of mischief.   
“Do not we all?” The Minister chuckled then.   
“Perhaps,” she answered, the small lines at the corners of her eyes deepening as her gaze narrowed. “Would you like to serve me?”  
As he spread his arms in submission and bowed, his brilliant gaze drifted up to her with the same mischievous flare. “I am prepared to meet all of your wishes, my princess.”  
“All?” She raised an arched brow.  
His gaze narrowed upon her then. “All.”   
Oh, what she wished she could ask for from him…   
“Then, I insist you sit with me.” She motioned to the chair with her bangled arm. “Shall I have some tea brought to us, or beer perhaps?”   
“Hmm, perhaps we should stick to tea,” his voice was almost teasing as he took the seat the prince had been sitting on.   
“Wise choice.” She waved the tall, lithe Egyptian girl over. Seshen, was her name if Malawashina remembered correctly.   
“Seshen, would you please bring us some tea?” She asked gently.   
“Right away, your highness.” And the girl went off as gracefully as her nimble legs would allow.   
“Where is your usual servant?” The Minister asked out of curiosity as he watched the girl leave. “The younger one?”   
“Oh, she is indisposed.” Malawashina replied, rather flatly. Her tone did not go unnoticed, and the Minister raised a brow at her.   
“Is she unwell?” His tone then was, in fact, one of concern.   
Malawashina sighed, as she suddenly reminisced about the biting words Utati had spoken earlier. “I do not know. She has… just been very biting since we left Kadesh.”   
“She did not wish to leave home?”   
“No, she very much wanted to. She has…” Malawashina cleared her throat quickly to think of some reason other than mentioning her despicable cousin. “She has always wanted to go to Egypt. I do not know why, but she has been getting increasingly moody lately.”  
“How old is she?”   
“She is now eleven.”  
“Ahhh,” The Minister proclaimed as he nodded knowingly. “I think I may know why.”   
Malawashina looked at him, slightly perplexed. However, it very soon dawned on her as well.   
“Is she not too young?”   
He smiled and shook his head. “No, not at all. I know of girls who have been younger. My oldest daughter, actually, was nine when the gods first graced her with it.”   
“Oh my, the poor girl, nine is far too young to have to go through… that.” She cringed at the thought. She knew that hers would soon be upon her again, and she shuddered.   
“May I ask how old you were, princess?”   
“I was nearly thirteen, if I remember correctly,” she answered honestly. “And it is a bane upon women. Men are lucky to never have to go through such a thing.”  
“Suffering through it every moon just proves how much more resilient the gods made women compared to men,” his smile was so sincere as he spoke, Malawashina felt her heart begin to pound wildly within her chest.   
“Women can carry life within their wombs, and then go through childbirth, one of the most honourable acts we mortals can perform upon this very earth. I honestly do not believe a man could commit to such an ordeal if he were given the anatomy to do so.”   
Malawashina blushed and fluttered her lashes. “You honour us greatly, Minister.”   
“It is warranted,” he replied.   
Just then the servant girl, Seshen, returned with an engraved copper pot filled with steaming, aromatic tea. Malawashina discerned hints of jasmine and lavender and she took in a deep breath of the heady aromas. 

“I would also like to thank you, princess, for befriending Prince Amun-her-khepeshef.” The Minister said as the tea was poured.   
Malawashina looked at him, slightly surprised. “There is no need to thank me, my lord, he is a very kind, honest, respectful and gentle young man. His father, the great Pharaoh, would be proud of him.”  
“I can very much assure you that the Pharaoh is very proud of his first-born son, and loves him dearly. Amun-her-khepeshef has achieved much in his short years and we all in Egypt honour him.”   
“I am very pleased to hear that, my lord. I do very much hope that the esteemed Pharaoh is proud of his other children as well,” she took up the game sticks for her turn, and frowned slightly at the undesired amount of spaces she was allowed to move after her throw.   
“Of course, princess. He is proud of each and every one of them. Even those still in the womb. The fact that the gods were generous enough to bless them life is reason enough for the Pharaoh. To watch them grow and mature, and to witness the milestones in their lives is enough to make any parent beam with pride. Just as your mother was when she bid you farewell.”  
Malawashina felt the deep-rooted pang of despair strum at her heart at the mention of her beloved mother. She had not realised she had gone into a daze, and her eyes were now watering.   
“Oh princess, forgive me, I did not mean to upset you.” His voice was heavy with remorse, and his emerald gaze full of sympathy.   
“No, no, it is quite alright…” She quickly dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. “It is just so hard not knowing whether or not I will ever have the chance to see her again. The feeling of missing someone cannot be imagined until that person is actually gone.”   
Having noticed her now weeping, other members of the group present within the tent expressed their concerns for her, and, keeping as serene an expression as she could upon her face, she reassured all that it were merely sand and dust from the breeze in her eyes. Yet, it was obvious, they all knew, that the pain within her eyes ran deeper than that. Giving her their support they all turned back to their own conversations.   
“I apologise, my lord, I should show more restraint,” she almost laughed at herself as she dabbed at her eyes again.   
“Oh no, don’t be silly,” he reassured kindly, “Sometimes we all need to shed the emotion that lies within us. Do not be afraid to do so, least not around me. If you wish to return to your tent for privacy…”   
“Oh no, I would rather stay here and talk to you.” She then blinked at how those words had tumbled so easily out of her mouth. “I mean, because...I… I’d rather avoid Utati at the moment until she regains some more of her senses.”   
He hid his grin with his hand as he chuckled at her words. Oh how the mere sound of his amusement made her melt into her seat.   
“Would that even be possible if she is indeed experiencing that for the first time?” He asked casually, still trying not to reveal too much of his amusement.   
“I honestly do not know, my lord,” she answered. “I do not really remember my behaviour myself. I do remember my mother telling me that I was unbearable, so much so that even my father avoided my ire before I entered the house of cleansing. I hope that your daughter was not so bad.”  
The Minister sat back in his chair and tried not to laugh at the memories. “Oh, she surely gave her mother a hard time. Strangely enough my wife was going through it when our first daughter started. So, I took our sons on a hunting trip. The women were adamant they did not want our support,” he laughed as he reminisced.   
“The pain can often be unbearable, so sometimes we do not want anyone around, especially as we have to separate ourselves from everyone else anyway.”   
“Oh, I do understand.” He sympathised. “My two eldest daughters, and even my wife are often crippled from the pain it causes. My daughter says it is like being kicked by a mule. Truly, I am always in awe with how resilient you women are. If it does cause you or your maidservants too much discomfort, do not hesitate to call for one of our physicians. In Egypt we have recently been blessed with a plant that helps stave off such pain.”  
“Oh, I would be truly grateful. It often feels like the claws of a demon are ripping into me, threatening to devour me into the abyss.”   
“And we cannot allow that to happen, can we princess?” The Minister chuckled as he made his move upon the Senet board.   
“Yes, because the Pharaoh will not be able to live without me.”   
Her eyes widened in horror and she quickly covered her mouth, praying desperately to the gods of high that the Minister had been too focused upon the Senet board to have truly paid attention to her words. However, he had heard every single thing. Yet, much to her surprise, he did not react negatively, nor did his expression reveal any form of disturbance at the satire in her voice. He merely smiled at her, and that in itself made her feel uneasy.  
“He is very much looking forward to meeting you. The whole royal harem has been abuzz with anticipation for your arrival.”  
“Truly?” She asked, lowering her voice. “You told me before to be weary of the conniving and scheming.”  
“Yes, I know I did. You will most certainly, and unfortunately, encounter it in the harem. However, princess, it does not mean that there are none who are truly excited with the news that you will be bringing peace to our two mighty kingdoms, and thus joining our extended family. I would say ignore those that may cause you trouble, but I know it is easier said than done. I will personally see to it that you are surrounded by your future sisters who support you, and I will personally see that those who try to hinder your success are dealt with appropriately.”   
“I am truly grateful for your support, my lord,” she looked at him through her lashes then, and could not help but admire his beauty. She could drink him in as easily as she was sipping at her tea. She prayed that his brother, the Pharaoh, was just as amiable and lovely.   
“But I must admit that I do worry,” she continued, moving one of her pieces only to realise that she had trapped it. “About the Princess Isetnofret. I know I have displaced her by taking her position as was agreed in the treaty, and I cannot imagine that she would at all be pleased with it.”   
The Minister once more looked up at her and nodded, letting out a small sigh.   
“I will not lie to you, princess, she was not pleased with the news. But her displacement does not mean that the Pharaoh loves her, or regards her any less. She knows that, and will be compensated for her slight demotion.”   
“Still, I do not wish for there to be any ill-will between us.”   
“I do understand. I will not speak ill of the princess, but she can be hot-tempered and fork-tongued. It would be best to tread lightly around her until she warms up to you.”  
“A little like someone else I know,” she muttered.   
“Utati?”   
Her eyes widened. She had not intended for him to hear her words then either, nor had she expected him to remember her maidservant’s name.   
“Well, yes. But I love her. She is like a little sister to me, despite her temper.”   
“We all have our flaws,” The Minister answered as he studied the game between them. “Ah, princess, it seems you have trapped me. I cannot make any more moves.”   
Blinking hard, she looked down at the board with her violet gaze and her eyes widened with astonishment. “Impossible.” She gasped. “There is no way that I could win against someone as seasoned in the game as I imagine you to be. You let me win!”   
He simply shrugged, and grinned at her with amusement.   
She eyed him then with suspicion. If he had been one of her brothers, she would surely have poked him hard in the ribs, or even wrestled him to the ground.   
“You, my lord, are a tease.”  
He chuckled and that delicious sound made her tingle. “I admit to nothing.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Please, I implore you,” she whimpered as she squirmed under the immensity of his weight. “Stop this, please, Mursili… you do not want to do this!”   
That wicked cackle of his rang in her ears. “Oh, but I do, my darling princess. You know I do…” His groping upon her bosom tightened as his fingers dug into her flesh. “You know I have wanted to for the longest of times.” His other giant paw moved along the grooves of her body, his fingertips gliding along her shivering skin as they meandered lower.  
“Please, stop this! Please!”   
“No, Mala, I will not. Mala, my Mala, forever my Mala…” 

She jolted awake, her brow covered in a thin film of sweat. Utati, who had been gently shaking her, pulled back her hand in surprise.   
“Utati?” She rubbed the caked sleep from her eyelids as she peered at the girl who was crouching beside her bed.   
“P...princess, are you alright?” The younger girl’s voice quivered meekly, something which was unusual for such a boisterous personality.   
Malawashina rubbed the throbbing ache at the side of her head; remnants of the ordeal that had been. Adjusting her gaze to the faint light of the nearby candles, she focused upon her maidservant. The young girl’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red. Stray strands of hair clung desperately to her face and it was then that Malawashina realised the young girl had been weeping.   
“My dear Utati, tell me, what is wrong? Have you been crying?”   
Utati sniffled and lowered her eyes, giving a small nod. Yet, she would not speak the reason.   
“What is it, my darling Utati? Please, you know you can speak to me about anything. Did you have a bad dream?”   
“No, I did not…” She replied, turning her head away slightly, her face shamed.   
“Utati…” Malawashina urged as she reached out and touched the young girl’s quivering hands. Alas, Utati began to sob once more.   
“It.. it is this… it came…” She whimpered as she moved her arms to reveal the large, distinguished patch of crimson staining the bleached cotton of her nightgown.   
“Oh Utati…” Malawashina looked upon her friend with a sympathetic, but proud smile. “You are now a woman.”   
“But I do not wish to be!” The younger girl wept. “It hurts terribly!”   
“I know that it does, I experience it every moon, my dear. But do not worry, there are remedies to abate the discomfort.”   
“And this?” Utati pointed at the stain with her nose shriveled in disgust.   
“We will have you cleaned up.” Malawashina tossed her bed linen aside and began to rise, but Utati jumped away from her.   
“No, Mala, you cannot help me. Already I have tainted you with my presence.”   
Malawashina chuckled and continued to get out of her bed. “We will have the priestesses cleanse the tent in the morning. Do not worry about that. Now come, let us get you cleaned up and into some fresh clothing and back to bed.” 

The priestesses of Isis that had accompanied the Egyptian retinue had come to her tent in the early hours of the morning. Four of the older women had led Utati through the back of the camp to the huts of cleansing. There, the young girl would stay, away from the eyes of men, until her cycle ended and she could be again cleansed and free. Malawashina knew the custom all too well. Even if it meant she would have to be cleansed each time, she would not hesitate to make time to visit her best friend. For this she was glad that they had stopped to rest a few days at Gezer, a large vassal city loyal to the Pharaoh, north east of the holy city of the Caananites, Urušalim. Unfortunately for them, however, the great palace within the city had been severely damaged from a recent fire. Thus, the Egyptian and Hatti retinue had elected to make camp outside the city in the lush countryside, green with grasses and clovers from the recent rainfall. They were used to the tents now regardless. Malawashina did not mind either, for her tent was decorated lavishly enough for her status, and the fresh scents of wide open spaces helped dull those more apparent in close quarters. 

After a small morning meal, she and the new servant sent to aid her, Seshen, walked to the carts that were laiden with the gifts she was to give to the members of Pharaoh’s harem. It had been a pleasant stroll along the edge of the camp. The crispness of the morning clung to the air like the dew to the canvas of the tents, and the aromas of baking bread and durum cakes filled her senses. As she stood by the carts she took in a deep waft of the nearby baking, and her stomach grumbled in objection, having not quite had its fill.   
“Shall I fetch you some durum cakes, your highness?” Came the voice of the taller young woman, the Egyptian servant, Seshen. Malawashina blinked and looked up at her, embarrassed that she had heard her stomach’s protest. Seshen was a rather attractive girl, of eighteen years as she had spoken earlier, and stood tall and spry like a Cypress tree. Like most of the Egyptians, she had a darker complexion than her own, and upon her head she wore a wig of woven ebony braids. Her eyes were amber brown and sharp and bright like those of a falcon; she never missed any details within her daily work and performed any tasks set before her seamlessly and with finesse. She was a quiet young woman, but Malawashina knew that she silently observed. For what purpose, however, she could only guess.  
“I am quite fine, for now, thank you.” Malawashina answered with a smile as she turned back to the cart before them, scrutinizing all the chests within it, wracking her brain to remember which she had put a particular gift in. “Do tell me more about yourself, Seshen,” she began as she unlatched one of the smaller chests before her.   
“What is it that her highness would like to know?”   
“I know that you work in the palace of the Pharaoh, but what took you there in the first place?”  
“My mother works in the kitchens,” she answered honestly as she too climbed up into the cart to help her charge look through another chest. “When I came of age she was able to secure me work there also.”   
“Ah, very well. I can see that you are no mere kitchen hand. Who is it within the palace that you serve?”   
Yet, no answer came and Malawashina turned to look at the young woman. Upon her face was an expression of apprehension and nervousness.   
“Is my question that startling?” Malawashina asked suspiciously.   
“No, not at all it is just…”   
“Then, tell me.” The princess pushed.   
“I served under her Royal Highness Princess Isetnofret, your highness.” Seshen’s dark complexion seemed to drain from her face with her answer, and the smile upon the Malawashina’s face then took her off guard.  
“See? Was that so hard?” Malawashina chuckled to keep the mood light. She understood well enough why Seshen had been apprehensive to give a reply.   
“N..no…”   
“I understand your fear, Seshen. Your mistress is Princess Isetnofret whose titles I will take upon myself upon marriage to the Pharaoh. I assume that she sent you to serve me with all intentions to have you observe, or, shall I say spy,” she noticed the immediate change in the young woman’s expression, and thus narrowed her violet gaze. “I can not completely blame her highness for sending a soul such as yourself to do such a thing, but I can assure you, I had no say in this matter. It is completely out of my control.”   
“I understand, your highness. Forgive me… I did not wish to do this.”   
“Then tell me, what is it that her highness wishes to learn?”   
Seshen dropped her gaze immediately. Malawashina placed a gentle hand upon the young woman’s arm. This small act of kindness took the servant by surprise, and her eyes widened as she stared.   
“I will not punish you, Seshen, so please, tell me.”   
The answer tumbled out of the young woman’s mouth, “She wanted me to learn anything that she could hold against you in the future.”   
Malawashina’s eyes now widened at this. “We have not yet met and already she wishes to black mail me?”  
“Forgive me, Princess… She was furious that your union with the Pharaoh would mean her demotion. She...” But then she stopped, and looked away nervously.   
“What is it? Please speak freely.” Malawashina encouraged.   
“Princess Isetnofret is not to be reckoned with. All of us within the harem fear her ire. All of us bar the Queen. Even Princess Isetnofret will not disrespect the Queen.”  
Malawashina thought deeply upon this new information as she leant back against one of the larger chests. “Is Princess Isetnofret unkind to you?”  
“Forgive me, your highness, I cannot speak ill of the Princess.”   
“I am not asking you to. I only wish to know the truth of what it will be that I will face upon my arrival. Please, have I been unkind to you?”  
“No, not at all, you have been so kind and gentle…”   
“And the Princess Isetnofret is not?”   
Seshen looked down once more, and it was there that Malawashina noticed the tears within the young woman’s eyes. Malawashina sighed, and nodded. She had her answer.  
“I will petition the Pharaoh to have you officially bought into my service.”  
Seshen’s kohl smudged eyes shot up in surprise. A small glimmer of hope shimmered within them. Alas, they were soon to dull once more. “She will despise you even more so if you do such a thing.”   
“So be it.” Malawashina answered stiffly. “It is apparent that she does not like me already, regardless. I guess giving her some of these gifts will not help the matter,”   
“Perhaps not, as lavish as they may be. Forgive me, princess, I cannot speak ill of her.”   
“I understand,” Malawashina sighed as she opened another chest. “I will not pass judgement upon her as we have not yet met.”   
At last she had located the item she had been so arduously searching for. It was wrapped in soft cotton, like most of the other items were, to protect it from damage during transit. “Here it is! Finally!” She proclaimed as she held up the long bundle, excitement shining within her eyes.  
“What is it, your highness?” Seshen asked curiously after she had dried her eyes with the handkerchief in her possession.   
“Here, look!” Malawashina held out the bundle as she hastily unwrapped it to reveal the prized contents.   
Seshen then looked to her, slightly confused. “A kite?”   
“Yes!” The princess beamed with delight, “It is for the Prince! I had it commissioned from the finest of silks from the East. What do you think?”   
“It is so beautiful, your highness!” Seshen proclaimed as they both unravelled the kite to reveal the expanse of its wings. “The shape of a mystical bird and all colours of the rainbow! It is like it has been fashioned by the gods themselves! Your craftsmen are truly talented, princess.”   
“Indeed they are,” she smiled as they gazed upon the shimmering silk. “And I truly look forward to seeing the workmanship of Egyptian craftsmen.”   
“You will not be disappointed, your highness.” Seshen now smiled proudly. “I believe the Prince will truly love such a fine gift.” 

“Amu! There you are! I have been searching the whole camp for you!”   
The prince’s retainers all turned in surprise at the use of such a name.   
“Oh, Mala! There you are!” The prince exclaimed with equal excitement, surprising his retainers even more so with such informalities. “I was worried about you, for you did not share the morning meal with us. Is everything alright?”   
“With me, yes, everything is well. Utati however, not so much.”   
“Oh, Utati? Your maidservant? What happened?” He was genuinely concerned.   
“May we speak in private, my prince?”   
He nodded at his retainers and they made haste immediately.   
“Is she unwell?”   
“To some degree, yes. Her first Red Moon graced her in the late hours of the night. So, this morning, the priestesses of Isis took her to the tent of cleansing. I, myself, had to be cleansed so that is why I could not join everyone for the morning meal. I did have another servant tell the minister, or so I hope she did. I apologise deeply that the message did not reach your ears.”   
The prince nodded with understanding. “It is quite alright, Mala. I do hope that your maidservant will be well. I cannot imagine how she would be feeling. I have seen many of my older sisters go through the same thing. I would be so frightened if it happened to men also.” He chuckled, and the princess joined him in the humour. “What is it that you have there?” He then motioned to the neatly wrapped bundle that she was holding behind her back.   
“Oh, yes!” She bought the bundle forward and held it out before her, her smile bright and full of merriment. “This is a gift for you, my prince. I hope that it will bring you some joy and amusement.”  
His topaz gaze widened with surprise as he looked upon the gift in awe. “For me?” He repeated, his voice squeaking with excitement.   
“Yes, it is for you! Go on, open it!” Malawashina clapped her hands with equal enthusiasm.   
His eyes widened further as he revealed the kite and his excited laughter rang like birdsong. “This is the most beautiful kite I have ever seen! And it is fashioned like some exotic bird! How can I ever thank you for such a fine gift? I have nothing now to give you in return for your kindness.”   
“That is not necessary.” Malawashina smiled gently. “You taught me to play Senet, so we are even now. Now, let us fly it!”   
The prince’s face lit up brighter than the sun at the prospect, but no sooner did it light up did it dull once more. “I have my lessons soon.”   
“Then, my dear prince, let us not tarry here! There is wind today so we must hurry lest we miss it!” 

The squeals of laughter as the two ran joyfully through the fields of wild grasses was boisterous enough not to go unnoticed.   
“Prince Amun-her-khepeshef?” A raspy voice called as the two young adolescents skipped along with the kite as it bounced about from the breeze. Alas, their joy deafened their ears as they ran, unaware, passed the twig of an old man that had called.   
“My prince? Princess?” The voice strained to call once more, but yet again it remained unheard. After the third attempt the old man became frustrated enough to catch the string of the kite right from them. Both the prince and the princess stopped dead in their tracks, their chests heaving from exertion, staring at the old priest with dazed expressions.   
“How many times must I have to call you to have you open your ears?”   
Prince Amun-her-khepeshef blinked hard before focusing his now miffed gaze upon the man. “Who do you think you are talking to, priest?” He hissed. Malawashina now blinked hard with surprise at how sudden the prince’s joyful demeanor had switched.  
“I will not have you, prince, speak to me in such a manner! You know very well when your lessons are! You know how important it is for you to study in a timely manner each day. How do you expect to become the next Pharaoh of our mighty Egypt if you keep dallying about like a child?”   
Malawashina took a step back at the sudden ire that emanated from the prince.  
“I can have your head, Amenei.”   
“Are you threatening me, boy?”  
The prince stepped forward as if to challenge further, and without thinking of any consequences Malawashina hastily jumped between them.   
“Please, the both of you, calm yourselves. I…”   
“Be out of sight, Amenei before I snap you like the twig that you are!” The prince ignored her words as he barked at the old man.   
“Such disrespect! The Pharaoh will hear of this insubordination!”   
“Well, he is not here is he? Besides, we both know that you will not remember anything by the time you return to the camp, you empty headed buffoon. Now be gone!”   
The old priest glared daggers as he grumbled some unspoken curse under his breath. Without a word he spun on his heels and stormed off.   
“Amu…” Malawashina began, her eyes saddened and, in some ways, disappointed.   
“That was too unkind…”   
“I do not care!” The prince bit, his frustration still wrought upon his now reddened face. “He does this to me every day! I never have time for myself, I never have time for my siblings or my friends. Always I have to study and attend lessons and be reminded of how I must be oh so responsible!”   
Malawashina’s expression softened further to one of sympathy as she then placed a gentle hand upon his arm. She was sure she could see the tears of frustration shimmering in his eyes. “I understand, but he is just doing what he is told.”  
“You cannot understand. How could you? All you have to do is give birth to children.”

“It might seem so from your perspective, but one day you shall realise how wrong you are with that suggestion.”  
Both the prince and the princess stiffened to attention at the suddenness of the voice behind them.   
Amun-her-khepeshef glared at the minister who now stood before them, glaring back at the prince with equal ferocity. It seemed he had come to them with haste from whatever it was he had been doing, for his linen gown gaped open wide enough for Malawashina to see his taut musculature.   
“Enough of this ‘you will realise when you are older’ shit! With everything else I am supposed to be a grown man, and yet with the only fun I have, I am suddenly a child!”   
The minister sighed, and softened his exposure. “I understand, Amun-her-khepeshef, I do. But we all must adhere to our responsibilities. Believe me when I say that your father is trying to ease your burdens as much as he can. His father was not so generous. Now show us that you are not a child anymore and embrace your responsibilities. Your teachers are waiting for you. You can play again afterwards before the sun begins to wane.”  
“I can play only when the wind is blowing. There will be no breeze in the afternoon. You know that as well as my teachers. I can learn when the sun begins to wane.”  
“You will go now.”  
“You cannot tell me what to do, you are just a minister and I outrank you!” The prince crossed his arms defiantly across his strong chest. The minister, however, would not take the slight lightly. His emerald gaze narrowed and pierced into the prince, making the young man shift with unease.   
“Back at the palace perhaps, but I was assigned here by your father, the great Pharaoh, to make sure you tend to your duties, which, in fact, means that I am in charge of you. He also allowed me to whip your arse black if you are not compliant. So tell me, my prince, which one will it be?”  
The prince, defeated, stormed off to the camp without another word, the minister and the princess watching him in silence until he disappeared amongst the tents. 

“Forgive him, my lord,” Malawashina began, seeing the frustration also wrought upon the minister’s face. “It was I who insisted on playing before his lessons. I did not keep track of the sun…”   
The minister sighed, flustered. “Alas, your exalted mother did not give me permission to whip your backside as well.”   
Malawashina’s eyes shot open at such words and her cheeks flushed hot and crimson. “Surely, you would not do such a thing, my lord?”  
He blinked at the realisation of what had just transpired. “Forgive me, your highness, I far overstepped! I would never, ever do such a thing! I let my tongue fly in the heat of the moment. Forgive me.” He immediately went on his knees before her, and bowed his head low in remorse. As she stood there, looking down at him, she could see all the way down along his torso from the opening in his gown. It gaped even more so as he pressed his head to the ground before her feet. How could this emerald eyed god bow before her? It was too surreal and took her off guard.   
“Please, Seti-nekht, I implore you to stand.”  
As he did so warily, his gown flew open from a sudden gust of wind, allowing Malawashina enough time to see the entirety of his upper beauty. Her mouth involuntarily gaped at his lean, athletic build; his bronze skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat still clinging to him. He too stared at her for the longest of moments, until finally he regained his senses enough to wrap and tie the gown around himself once more.   
“Forgive me, minister, I did not expect you to bow… so low. It is not our custom in Hattusa.”  
“In Egypt, we have a deep respect and reverence for our superiors. This is just how we show that.”   
“Is this also why Prince Amun-her-khepeshef can never be allowed to enjoy himself without being pulled back into his duties? Can he ever receive just one day, a whole day, to do as he wishes?” Malawashina finally asked, her own voice full of frustration. “Can he ever be allowed to be just a boy?”   
The minister sighed once more, and looked at her gently. “I wish it were so easy, princess. But you of all people should understand that it is not. He wishes to be a man and so he should act like one. Our responsibilities come before pleasures. That is the way of life, especially for the heir to the throne of Egypt.”  
Malawashina too sighed, but it was doleful and weary. “Oh, I do know it well, minister.”   
He looked to her curiously, then, for her eyes had lowered and her entirety had become solemn. “You were considered an heir back in Hattusa?” he asked.  
“No, my brothers surpass me on that front, but I being the eldest princess, I am sure you can imagine how important it was for me to be trained properly. I had many suitors trying to claim me as their prize…” Her face scowled at the mere thought. “I was a piece of meat to be sold at the highest price at the market… a pawn to be played in their games.”   
“Then how is it you were not married to the king, your cousin? That way you could have stayed within your homeland and within your own bloodline.”  
Her darkening at this did not go unnoticed. “The Pharaoh’s offer came sooner, thank all the gods.”   
The minister quirked a defined brow at her, as they then turned to return to the camp. “Indeed, we must thank all the gods for allowing your union to the Pharaoh, but princess, I cannot help but believe that you thank them for having taken you from Hattusa.”  
She glanced away once more, and her face steeled.   
“Forgive me, I did not mean any offence.”   
“It is alright, minister, I know,” she replied at last. “May I speak honestly, and truthfully without repercussion?”   
“Of course, princess, say what is on your mind. You do not need to fear.”   
“Mursili is a monster and a pig. He treats the women of his household like animals. We are nothing to him. Just meat to be devoured…” With her words, salty tears burned at the corners of her eyes. She wiped her face hastily with her sleeve, but they had already begun to trickle down her cheeks in tiny rivulets.   
“Since I was a child he… he had wanted me for himself. He had tried to claim me, but thankfully, my brothers heard my cries and came to my defence. They would have killed him had he not been the son of the king… The whole situation nearly destroyed our family’s honour, because of course in the eyes of the court I was the one to blame. I should not have seduced him, I should not have been so revealing… I was seven years old! How could I have done any of these things they accused me of? I was a child!” She had stopped then and her fists were clenched white at her sides, her teeth gritted together as she spoke.  
“If it had not been for the good relationship between the king, and his brother, my father Hattusili, we would have been ruined. In the end Mursili was forbidden to marry me by his father. But for the longest time it did not stop the court from making rumours about me... and then about my mother… and then my sister when she was born. However, even when King Muwatalli, may he rest forever, died and Mursili became king, Mursili was forced to abide by the rule or face being thrown from his throne. Thankfully, over the short years of his rule, the court had slowly begun to see what he truly is… a serpent in the rushes. He never once stopped being a despicable cretin towards me, though. I know that I speak treason, saying these things to you, but… I would rather die than live under the roof of that cretin for another day.”   
The minister had listened to every word as she had spoken, and his expression became one of deep concern and sympathy. He could not fathom how any human being upon this earth could treat another with such heartless contempt, especially one of one’s own lineage. “Then, the marriage proposal from the Pharaoh must have felt as a blessing.”   
“I will not lie if I admit that at first I was apprehensive. We were once enemies, after all…”   
“And I do hope that we are now friends…” he offered gently. She smiled up to him, and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he had handed her at that moment.   
“Yes, I would like to hope that we are,” she answered. The minister smiled down at her, and his teeth shone bright from the sun that struck them.   
“It is a friendship that I shall never, ever betray, my princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

Stretching out her long, nimble limbs she yawned loudly, blinking and rubbing her eyes to rid them of the crusts of sleep.

She had not slept so soundly for weeks, not at least since before the incident back in her homeland. Perhaps her deep rest had been thanks to the gentle rocking of the carriage as the retinue traversed through the night. Perhaps it was due to the knowledge that she was far out of Mursili's grasp now and in the gentle and caring hands of the Minister and the young Prince of Egypt. They both had done well to set the turbulent worries of her mind at ease. Alas, that one niggling concern continued to cause her deeper anguish; what if it were all but a ploy to keep her pliable till her arrival in their city? But then, surely they would not have gone to such elaborate lengths to do so...

Shaking her head of the thought she allowed her violet gaze to scan the horizon. For her protection, her tent had been set up within the centre of the camp, but she was allowed to stroll the outskirts to take in the surrounding scenery.

The air was cool and crisp as she breathed in. Dust swirled from the breezes that swept through the valley where they were now camped, and the tiny groves of Acacias that jutted from the valley side swayed and danced. The jagged rocks of the valley reached high to the clear skies, their brilliant shades of ocher and golden yellows shimmering as the rays of the sun caressed them. They were within the Sinai now, within the land of Egypt, but still a five-day ride from the Nile Valley where the grand city of the Pharaoh awaited them. This mere thought caused her heart to race suddenly, and she steadied herself from the sudden lightheadedness that it had caused. With the size of the retinue, they would take somewhat more time to arrive, but it would be within the new month depending on the weather. Praise to all the gods that the weather had been mostly in their favour for the duration of the journey.

"You have risen earlier than expected, princess."

"Oh, Minister!" Malawashina gasped as she spun around from the voice behind her. He chuckled as she nearly tripped up on her own feet.

"Good morning! I did not expect you to be awake this early, either!"

"I guess we both wished to see the lovely scenery," he answered with a mischievous grin, but it was soon to fade to something more austere.

She looked upon him with honest surprise. "Is there something the matter?"

"No, not at all. As you know we are in Egypt and soon will come upon the capital city within the week. In order to notify the city of our impending arrival, I will ride ahead."

Malawashina's eyes widened at the prospect. "Why do you have to go?

"You do not wish me to go?" He asked casually.

"Well... I... well... you see... no..." she fumbled, her cheeks burning bright with embarrassment.

"Do not fret, my dear princess, you will see me again before long."

Her expression remained crestfallen. How could he not pity her with the look she was now giving him?

"It will only be a week, surely you can wait for that long?" His voice was almost pleading. 

What she was to do next was completely unexpected. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, her soft head nestled against his strong chest as she embraced him. Immediately he could feel her racing heart against his, and the wetness of the tears through his shawl as she wept. Sighing, he rested his head against hers and returned the embrace in kind, stroking the back of her hair as he did so. To their advantage, there was not a soul about at such an early hour, especially considering the copious amounts of drink the camp had consumed the night before.

"It pains me to see you weep." He admitted softly.

"I have not felt like I've had a true friend in such a long time." She whimpered.

"What about Utati?"

"Besides her," she sniffed in reply, choking back another sob. "In fact, I do not recall a time where I have had a true friend beside her. Most of the so-called friends that I had were only so because they wished to advance in society. But with you, I hope it is - I feel it is different. I feel I can trust you. I feel I can talk to you about everything and anything without judgement. I feel free..."

"I am truly honoured that you feel such with me. I can assure you that you can speak to me of anything, and it will truly stay in confidence. You can always rely on me as your confidant. This I promise," he lifted up her chin with his thumb.

"And remember this promise of mine even after we are in the capital."

She frowned ever so slightly, still feeling unsure of what the future would hold. "I can only hope that your brother, the Pharaoh, will be the same."

"You will be surprised at how alike we are," he smiled fondly.

"When I am Pharaoh's wife, will I still be allowed to see you?" She asked curiously, surprised at how much she wished she actually would be able to see him.

His eyes clouded with sadness before he could hide it, "Not like this, princess."

"I am aware but... will I see you?"

"Every single day, if I can help it.." 

Nefertari's sweet humming echoed through the expanse of her massive chambers, her song resonating from the capitals of the brightly painted lotus-shaped columns 

Nefertari's sweet humming echoed through the expanse of her massive chambers, her song resonating from the capitals of the brightly painted lotus-shaped columns.

"I could never hear a more beautiful sound." Came a familiar voice from behind as she combed her hair. Raising her topaz gaze, the jewels which dangled from her tiara tinkling as she did so, she noticed the reflection of her husband a few feet behind her. She stopped her humming for a moment to look at his reflection, but no sooner did she do so did she continue to comb her hair and hum once more.

"Will you ignore me so, my darling?" The Pharaoh asked, remaining where he stood.

"Where have you been?" Came her forked reply.

"Always so demanding," he rolled his eyes as he looked at her through the polished bronze mirror. Still, she did not turn to face him.

"You did not answer my question, Ramses."

He strode over to her then and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I can go visit some of your other sisters if my Queen has too many unnecessary questions." Before she could wriggle away, he managed to plant a kiss upon her rouged cheek to tease her further.

"Oh, you are so impossible!" She turned to him then and punched him playfully.

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"From my very mouth."

"I know what I would like to do with said mouth." He did not give her a chance to reply as he swooped down to claim it. Her lips were sweet with the taste of dates and honey. Nefertari melted into their kiss and reached up to stroke his cheek with utmost loving affection. Her eyes gazed up to him dreamily when at last he pulled away.

"I have missed you terribly so, my beloved star," she admitted.

"Are you sure you missed me, not just my mouth upon you?"

She tsked at him as she shoved him lightly. "Impossible," she crossed her arms and turned away from him in an apparent huff.

"Oh come now, my dearest wife, please do not be like that. Admit it, you missed what I can do to you," he teased her amorously.

She could not resist now the thumping of her heart in her chest or the tumbling of the babe in her womb at sensing the change in their mother's disposition. The changes in her body had caused her in recent days to hunger desperately for her husband, who, for the longest of times, had been inconveniently absent.

"Of course I did," she murmured as he leaned down to tease her lips once more, his hand sweeping across her chiffon covered breasts. They ached in wanting as his fingertips teased the nipples.

"But I require news first, husband," she pushed his hand away gently, only for him to give a disappointed pout. "The harem is my domain and these are my rules," she continued, now teasing him as her fingertips swept across the evidence of his arousal under his linen shendyt.

"Now you are impossible, wife," he grumbled.

"Don't be so hasty. Now, what news of the princess?"

"I am aware that everything is well and they are on schedule," he answered truthfully. "Now that I have satisfied your curiosity..."

"What of our son?"

"He is very well," Ramses replied, sighing in defeat. "But his adolescence has surely been affecting his attitude, or so I have been told."

"That is to be expected. He is his father's son after all."

His emerald gaze shot daggers at her slight, yet she simply chuckled at him.

"And here I always thought he was more like his mother!"

"Oh, he definitely has inherited his mother's beauty, charm and ability to win over people's hearts. Let us not forget wits, of course." She smiled sweetly.

"He most definitely has an unleashed forked tongue."

"You are flattering me, my dear husband."

"Now allow me to have you flat beneath me, my love."

Nefertari smiled ever more sweetly. "How are they getting along? Our son and the princess?"

Ramses groaned and rolled his eyes. "They are getting along wonderfully. Like brother and sister," he answered. "Are you finally satisfied with my answers, or shall I suffer more before I can satisfy you with my husbandry duties?"

"Is that all I am, Ramses? A duty?" she asked with pretended hurt.

Ramses kissed her cheek softly to retract his words. "The only duty I will never, ever refuse or hesitate to fulfil."

"I would hope not..." She turned her face slightly to take his lips with hers once more. "Now I shall allow you to fulfil your husbandry duties."

"Oh, is the Queen now satisfied?"

"Not until her Pharaoh has taken her to bed and satisfied her in other ways."

"And does my Queen have any specific demands?"

"Your talk is as sweet as honeyed wine. I shall make use of your talented tongue." 

Before she could say any more, he leaned down to kiss her deeply and with all forms of intent. As he did his hand drew up her skirts to reveal her thighs, whereas he began to gently stroke and knead them with his delectable touch. She moaned into his mouth in anticipation. He took her cue to venture further until his fingertips felt the soft pelt of her womanhood and the warm nectar of her arousal. He knew he had reached her sweet mark when she arched her back against her vanity and sighed with passion.

"Are you well enough for this?" He paused his ministrations, raising his eyes to gaze at the evident bump of her pregnancy.

"The doctors have said that all is well with my pregnancy, and you and I can be intimate right up to when my waters break!"

Ramses chuckled at her as he caressed her inner thigh. "Perhaps I should go and consult the doctors myself..."

Nefertari shot up, almost knocking Ramses onto his rear with the small bulge of her stomach. "You would not dare tease me now!" She whined at him.

"No, of course not," he answered playfully as he widened her legs once more.

Again, her back arched against the vanity, her hands clasping the edge in ecstasy as he lowered his face between her wanting thighs. He had to hold her steady for her hips bucked forward at the teasing of his tongue upon her entrance. Once he had her near her peak he whisked her to the bed before her mind could fully descend from the heavens he had sent her to. There they rode together like a stallion and his mare through the wild desert sands. It did not take long for her, however, to wish to ride the winds as a turbulent khamsin, fierce, wild and raging. Ramses was a little more reluctant, despite his queen's eagerness, for he feared to cause her discomfort in her condition. Thus the queen pushed him to his back and took full control of the storm raging within. 

"I really needed that." Nefertari sighed as she rolled to her back beside her husband.

"Forgive me for it was a long time coming." They turned to each other, and he stroked her cheek gently. "I have missed you so."

"As I have you, my beloved sweet. I dislike it so much when I cannot travel with you on your endeavours."

"I know, but with the matters I had to deal with, it was too perilous a journey for a Queen of Egypt to endure."

She scoffed and poked his shoulder in protest, making him squirm from her. "I can endure more than you can imagine, Ramses Usermaatre Setepenre." She frowned.

"Oh, I do believe it, my beloved star!" He pulled her closer and embraced her to soften her sudden mood. He understood well how her moods could change as easily as the weather in her current condition.

"But it is my duty to ensure that you do not have to."

Nefertari's lip quivered as she gazed down at him with her topaz orbs. Ramses leant up to wipe the droplets that had formed in her eyes with his thumb.

"I would walk the duat, and endure all the trials of the gods alone for you. That is how much you mean to me. I would be nothing without you by my side. And so, I will endure whatever it takes to keep you safe so that I can hold you in my arms like this," he nuzzled her cheek gently with his lips. She sighed with contentment and kissed him in return. "But I wish to endure all with you, by your side."

"I know..." He held her tighter, rubbing the top of her rounded belly.

"It is enough that you must endure pregnancy and childbirth for me. You do more than I could ever ask for Nefertari Meritmut."

She snuggled her head under his chin and rested upon his strong chest. "Tell me, my king, how do you feel about the arrival of the princess? Are you excited?" She asked after a few moments of gentle silence.

"I look to it with anticipation," he replied. She quirked one of her finely plucked brows at him due to his vagueness. "You can admit the truth to me, Ramses, you know that I am not jealous."

He gazed into her eyes and leant forward to plant a kiss upon her nose.

"If I may admit it then, then yes, I am excited. Our son likes her very much and that, to me, is a positive sign that she is pure of heart."

"Any news as to how far off the retinue is?"

"Another week or so, depending on the weather. The priests believe it will be a fine path ahead for their journey so they may arrive sooner. I am expecting word on their progress again very soon."

"The plans for the celebrations of your union are well underway, as are the preparations for the festival of Min. Gods be willing, all will be well." Nefertari added with a proud smile.

"Thank you for overseeing it all in my absence, my love. I feel a sense of relief knowing that it has all been in your capable hands."

"Of course," She grinned. "Who else could handle these matters better than your queen? Certainly not Iset..." 

Ramses frowned slightly. "You should give her more credit, Nefertari."

"Oh, I do!" She retracted. "I believe very strongly in her abilities. But you and I both know how jealous she can be of newcomers."

"Oh, I know it well. But I do remember a certain princess who used to be equally as jealous. It was only after she became my queen that she understood nobody could replace her in my heart, even though she knew I loved her even before we were joined."

Nefertari flushed crimson. "I was so young then, it could not be helped."

Ramses laughed heartily at her. "You two were impossible then. I did suggest giving you both my time at the same time, but no, neither of you would have it."

"Greedy prince you were then."

"I was young too, it could not be helped," he answered teasingly.

"Impossible." She poked him with a grin. "Anyway, we are sisters now and we love each other as such. You know we would both do anything for you, even together if you so willed it."

"Is that a suggestion?"

"Maybe another time." 

He rolled his eyes and tsked at her. "Now you're the impossible one."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Have I not saked your desires enough?"

"It is not that, my love, you just know well how to tease."

She grinned proudly. "I have to keep you intrigued somehow."

"And you know well how to guilt me too."

"Not at all," she smiled sweetly. 

Muffled voices could be heard from outside her litter 

Muffled voices could be heard from outside her litter. They were excited, or so she could tell from their tone. She had been sleeping for the better part of the day for her red moon had only recently ended, and she was still feeling lethargic.

"What is the cause of all this excitement?" She asked sleepily as she lifted the chiffon curtains to peer outside.

"Oh, Mala!" Prince Amunherkhepershef exclaimed merrily. "Look, the city! We'll be there soon!" 

Stepping out of the litter now, she rubbed her eyes to rid them of the fog of sleep. Peering into the distance she saw them, the gleaming white walls spanning across the horizon. Even in the distance, they reached up to caress the very skies. Obelisks that stood behind them pierced the heavens. Colourful flags of golds, purples, blues, greens and reds flickered high upon flagpoles that hugged the walls. She could see several giant colossal statues of the pharaoh guarding the gates, and the leagues of lush green farmland that surrounded them. Having traversed through leagues of the golden yellows and deep ochres of the desert, the vibrant colours of the city stung in her eyes. The shimmering of the heat of the rising sun made her eyes water. Never had she seen a city so glorious, even at a distance. Not even her native Hattusa was quite as dazzling. Even Utati's mouth was agape in awe. The prince grinned at them both, a proud expression upon his youthful face.

"What is your impression?" He asked the princess, his gleaming smile as bright as the walls.

"It... it is... I have never seen anything so grand!" She answered. It was then that the unmistakable fluttering engulfed her insides, sending her head spinning. She stumbled, and immediately the prince and Utati jumped forward to steady her.

"Princess, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a doctor?" Utati's eyes were wide with worry.

"No, my dear friend, it is quite alright. I think it is just the realisation that we are finally here. And soon I will marry the Pharaoh..."

Her stomach whirred at the thought. Oh by all the gods, I am marrying the great Pharaoh of Egypt...

The prince grinned, and let out a soft chuckle. "Do not worry Mala, I am very sure, no I am certain that you will like my father. And he will most definitely like you." 

Ancient Egyptian - English

shendyt - Ancient Egyptian pleated kilt-like skirt that men often wore.

khamsin - Arabic word for 'sandstorm.' The Ancient Egyptian word was Rstyw (resetyu)

Ramses Usermaatre Setepenre - His regnal name 'Born of Ra. The Ma'at (goddess Ma'at - basically means spirit) of Ra is powerful, chosen of Ra."

Duat - Ancient Egyptian name for the Underworld


	11. Chapter 11

"Nefertari... I mean, the Queen is unwell? Oh, that is terribly unfortunate!" Isetnofret placed a bejewelled hand upon her chest in surprise. "Whatever shall you do? She is to be the one by your side at the parade!"

Ramses did well to disguise his displeasure. With the Queen being with child, morning sickness was to be expected. Yet, for it to come about so suddenly did leave the palace scrambling. Ramses too could very well see through Isetnofret's feigned sympathy. "And that, my dear, is where you come in!" He smiled brightly, imitating the same level of sarcasm that had been in her voice. Yet, she remained unfazed as she widened her arms to welcome an embrace.

"Luckily for you, my afternoon is free." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek fleetingly.

His emerald orbs narrowed down on her. "And I thought that you would want to take Nefertari's place at the parade. It would not bother me in the slightest to go ask one of your other sisters. I am sure any one of them would rejoice at the chance to be the focus of attention."

"Oh, my husband, do not tease me so!" She laughed heartily, the jewels in her wig tinkling as she did so. Her heart, however, raced within her chest at the Pharaoh's words.

"Of course, I am thrilled to meet my new sister." She almost purred to soothe the Pharaoh's demeanour.

"Then I can expect you to behave, and treat her with kindness and the respect that she deserves."

"Of course, my love, the respect she deserves as a princess."

Ramses' frown deepened slightly. "Exactly."

Unfazed, Isetnofret looked away from him. "Am I not a princess, my king? Even if it is still only by marriage, is it not true?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. He knew where this could potentially lead. "It is," he confirmed.

She turned to face him then, her black eyes piercing his. "Then where has the kindness and respect for me gone?" She bit.

Ramses groaned and turned to leave. "I do not have time for this, Isetnofret."

She took him by the arm and pulled him back to her. With this, he shot her daggers, but she stood firm. "I have not seen you for months, not a word. Even after returning, you have not visited me. Have you forgotten what you promised?" Her eyes pleaded, on the verge of tears. Ramses could not help but sigh and look at her with sympathy and remorse.

"I have not forgotten anything, my dear," he perked her chin up with his thumb.

"But pressing matters have kept me occupied as of late."

"Yes, yes, and we all know what that means," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Isetnofret," Ramses' voice lowered in a warning. "Show some constraint."

"Constraint? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me? The whole harem talks about how I was degraded because of some foreign pedigree bitch. And I am supposed to show constraint?

"I understand how angry you still are, Isetnofret. But I already explained everything to you. I promised I would make it up to you, and I will. As I have told you many times, nothing and no one will replace you."

"Perhaps not, but that is not what the others think, Ramses."

"Then show them how wrong they are. Show them that you are unfazed by their spiteful gossip," he reached down to stroke her cheek. "It will get easier if you stop being spiteful yourself."

She frowned at this and stepped back angrily. "Spiteful?" She hissed.

Ramses sighed and shook his head. "And this is one of the reasons Nefertari is queen, and you are not. Be on your best behaviour when the retinue arrives. We will talk more on this later." With those words, he left her speechless and staring after him as he walked away.

For many leagues, residents of Pi-Ramses had lined the wide dusty roads leading into the city. They threw palm fronds and lily flowers before the procession and cheered enthusiastically as they passed. Malawashina was so awed that, still so far from the city gates, the peasantry had come to greet her arrival. They danced and played drums, cymbals, harps, and flutes to the beat of the march.

"I cannot believe it..." Malawashina stated as she waved to a group of children that were desperately trying to catch her attention. Her heart could not race any faster than it already was with excitement and anticipation.

"They are excited that their new princess has finally arrived." Seshen smiled warmly as she too peered out through the sheer curtains that veiled them.

"Surely they have greeted many. How can they be so enthusiastic each time?"

"They love their Pharaoh," she replied truthfully. "A new marriage means that his divine family can continue to flourish. Besides, once Egypt and Hattusa had been mortal enemies. Now, with your marriage to our Pharaoh, there will be everlasting peace and prosperity between our mighty nations. The people of Egypt are tremendously joyful for that."

Malawashina hummed as she nodded. "I do not remember seeing such joy and happiness on the faces of common folk. It warms my heart greatly that the Pharaoh is much loved. Unlike in my old home where our king is..." She stopped short and sighed. She did not want to think of him on such a joyous day. "Look at all your fertile fields. I see that the inundation was generous this year."

"Indeed. Hapi has blessed us with a bountiful harvest every year since this city was built. Pi-Ramses is truly adored by the gods, princess."

Gradually they closed in on the colossal statues of the Pharaoh which guarded the mighty gates to the city. Malawashina wanted nothing more than to poke her head out of her litter to gaze up upon them, but her loyal guard, Saduhi, disallowed her for her own safety.

Pouting, she sat back down, but the three girls still gathered at the curtains to peer up at their splendour. The shendyt they wore were painted a brighter white than that of the walls they sat against. The collars upon their broad shoulders seemed to sparkle like they were encrusted with real jewels and gems. The Nemes headdress they wore were painted with bright blues and shimmering golds and their eyes were set with brilliant green nephrite. Their lips were fashioned into a gentle smile. Carved upon the shoulders of each statue was the Pharaoh's royal cartouche.

Yet, Malawashina's gaze had set themselves upon the gaze of the nearest statue as they made their approach. They seemed to bore into her very soul, commanding respect, diligence and obedience. Within their green lustre, she saw the Minister, and suddenly her heart ached.

"Are you okay, Mala?" Little Utati asked, having sensed the sudden change in the princess' demeanour. Seshen too looked down at her then with worry.

Malawashina blinked hard and shook her head. "No, I am quite fine. Just in awe," she lied.

The closer they were to the walls, the louder the cheering of the crowds became. Now, all members of society were out to cheer her arrival, and she could hear praises to the gods, to the Pharaoh and to his firstborn son being cried into the heavens. Moving to the other side of the litter, away from the watchful eyes of Saduhi, she poked her head out a little, just enough to catch a glimpse of the Prince riding ahead of them through the gates. She shielded her eyes as his golden chariot glimmered from the sun. Yet, quickly she pulled her head back in when Saduhi had caught on to her antics and had come around to the other side to reprimand her. Both Utati and Seshen giggled girlishly, their elated demeanours emanating such excitement and warmth.

Entering the city was like something from an ethereal dream. Hundreds of canals weaved through the bright city, feeding it life and nourishment. The populace not only crammed the streets but also crammed themselves onto make-shift boats to catch a glimpse of the retinue passing by. Not only were palm fronds being tossed before them, but wreaths of brightly coloured flowers as well. Families which packed the balconies tossed down rose petals of pastel pinks and soft reds. Watching them, the princess noticed the towering temples in the distance, their brightly painted murals shimmering in the afternoon sun. Rows of sphinxes carved from black basalt in the likeness of their Pharaoh lined the temple pathways. Clambering over them were children eager to see her. Much like the gates of the city, colossal statues and towering obelisks and flagpoles adorned the temple entrances.

"And here is the Temple of Amun-Ra-Horakhty-Atum," Seshen explained as they made their slow approach. "We will be staying there for the next week."

Malawashina blinked hard as she turned to the older girl. "Who is this god?" Her eyes were wide with surprise. Seshen could not help but chuckle.

"Of Amun and Ra. Ra, who is Horus of the Two Horizons, of Atum." She explained...

Malawashina blinked again and turned to stare back out at the towering statue of the god. "Your gods are truly fascinating."

"And powerful," Seshen added proudly. "They bless this day of your coming."

"But why do we not go straight to the palace?" Utati piped in.

Seshen smiled warmly at her. "If the princess was to enter the palace now, then she would be married to the Pharaoh. It is custom in Egypt that when the woman enters her new husband's house, they are then officially married. And so, my young Utati, Princess Malawashina is not to enter the palace until the Festival of Min in a week's time. Thus, we will be staying here at the Temple of Amun-Ra-Horakhty-Atum." She grinned at her flawless pronunciation of the diety's name.

"But I will meet the Pharaoh today, will I not?" Malawashina questioned.

"Oh yes, of course!" Seshen confirmed excitedly.

"Could you lead me through the introduction ceremony? I am not aware if it is any different here than back at home."

"Oh, I can assure you, princess, it is very similar. You will be introduced by Prince Amunherkhepershef, as he is the Pharaoh's son and thus the highest-ranked Egyptian in the retinue. Your own ministers will probably speak on your behalf unless the Pharaoh speaks directly to you. News of the journey will surely be shared by all ministers."

Malawashina blushed and covered her face more so with her chiffon shawl. Seshen noticed this and grinned. "Do you need some water, your highness? You certainly seem too hot suddenly." She teased.

"You would be too if you were about to meet your future husband."

Exiting the litter, Malawashina was greeted by the High Priest of the temple with all the fanfare one would expect.

Priests lined the limestone stairs leading to the towering entrance of the temple, and there they shook sistrums and threw more rose petals in their path. The prince, just a little ways ahead of her, turned to her and smiled. She had not realised how mature and handsome he was dressed in his regal attire. He had not worn such exquisite finery and jewels in Hattusa. Then, neither had she. The jewels she wore weighed heavily upon her body and made climbing the stairs a challenge. Thankfully Utati assisted her, whilst Seshen helped her with her bleached linen skirts. Despite being surrounded by armed guards, both Hittite and Egyptian alike, she could clearly see her surroundings now. Two colossal statues of the god watched her make her way up to their sanctuary. 

Finally, entering the expansive courtyard she was confronted by the scents of burning incense, and massive, brightly painted lotus topped columns which held up the high ceiling. At the centre of the courtyard was a large rectangular pond filled with colourful lilies and domesticated Egyptian Geese. Nimble, short-haired felines with golden bells tied around their necks skittered around them. Wide chiffon curtains of blues and yellows hung from the ceilings, which were painted like that of the night sky. The inside of the temple was pleasantly cool, compared to the outside, perhaps due to the height of the ceilings, and the curtains which circulated the breeze.

Despite how cool it was, Malawashina could not help but feel the heat rise in her cheeks and the sudden unsteadiness that came with it. Her hands were involuntarily shivering now, and she felt the sudden urge to burst into tears. Utati, looking up to her with a sympathetic expression, squeezed her friend's hand in reassurance. She too was nervous, yet she had to be the pillar for her friend to lean on. Malawashina looked down at her and smiled in thanks. She knew she was not alone with her feelings. Holding her head up proudly, she continued on steadier feet into the inner sanctuary where the Pharaoh and his own retinue awaited.

Streams of light illuminated the inner sanctuary from the many skylights in the ceiling. Beneath the largest, towards the centre of the room, sat a wide dais with several steps leading up to the royal throne.

Malawashina kept her head lowered, as was the custom when meeting a monarch, yet lifted her gaze slightly to see through her thick lashes. The throne to the left of the Pharaoh was empty, much to her surprise, but on a large cushion on the step below his feet sat a lavishly adorned woman. The wig she wore was tightly woven and short. Fine threads of gold were entwined within the braids, and upon it, she wore a golden Ureus circlet.

Her features were sharp, and her piercing black orbs scrutinized like those of a falcon stalking its prey. A heavyset collar of jewels and beads sat upon her shoulders, almost entirely covering her rather large bosom. She wore a bleached linen dress which flowed over her long, slender legs, and around her slim waist was tied a sash of deep red silk. Malawashina could not help but feel incredibly intimidated by her presence, for her kohl-lined eyes teemed with menace. Malawashina forced her gaze away to that of the Pharaoh.

His expression was in complete contrast to that of the woman at his feet. His was gentle, and the smile upon his strong jaw was kind and filled with warmth. Upon his head, he wore the Pschent double crown, a symbol of the unification of all Egypt. On his well-defined chin was tied a plaited false beard of deep Egyptian Blue and gold, and across his broad and muscular chest, he held the crook and flail. Beautiful emerald orbs gazed down at her.

Her entire being became rigid as she stared back up at this deific figure.

"Twins?" She blurted in her native tongue. All eyes were suddenly upon her, and laughter erupted within the sanctuary. The woman at the Pharaoh's feet looked up to him with confusion, but he grinned with amusement as his gaze remained fixated upon the Hittite princess. Malawashina gasped at what had just transpired, and immediately bowed in obeisance, her entire retinue following suit.

A loud clanging rang out through the room to refocus those within, and all eyes then turned to the High Priest who stood to the right of the Pharaoh, on the step just below the consort. "All may stand," he officiated in a booming voice. Malawashina did so albeit hesitantly, her entirety shivering with nervousness.

Then stepped forward the prince. With a quick glance in her direction, he turned back to face his father. He placed his fist upon his chest and spoke, "To the strong bull, beloved of Ra. Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. Protector of Egypt who curbs foreign lands. Rich in years, great in victories. The justice of Ra is powerful, chosen of Ra. Rameses, beloved of Amun. To the mistress of the entire Two Lands, King's wife, great of praises, Princess Isetnofret. On this day, in the seventh year of our Pharaoh's reign, I present to you and the royal court of Egypt, Princess Malawashina, beloved daughter of General Hattusili, esteemed cousin of his Majesty, the king of the land of Hatti, Mursili, third of his name."

Malawashina could not help but smile fondly at the prince. As he spoke, his voice raised and deepened slightly, a true sign of his maturity. Yet, at the mention of her name, she lowered her gaze in fear. The prince turned to her then, his smile as radiant as it always were. "Come forth, Princess Malawashina." He held out his arm to beckon her.

She took a few cautious steps forward, her jewellery tinkling as she did, her violet eyes remaining pinned to the limestone floor.

"The land of Egypt welcomes you, Princess Malawashina,"

That voice... Her gaze immediately shot up, her expression riddled with confusion and bewilderment. He addressed the entire court then, but what he spoke she could not discern, for now, her mind was fixated purely on the silk that flowed from his mouth. Her head became completely clouded, even when the numerous gifts were being exchanged between groups. It was not until Utati pulled her sleeve gently, and she noticed the chests containing her own selected gifts were now beside her, did she snap back into reality.

"Present the gifts, Mala," Utati whispered.

"My esteemed Pharaoh, may I present to the royal court these gifts for the ladies of the royal harem, and for all the children of his Majesty," she spoke with as much calm as she could muster. Stepping to the side, she allowed her royal guards to bring forth the chests to be opened. Looking upon the contents, the Pharaoh smiled and his emerald gaze returned to hers. "Such fine and splendid gifts, Princess Malawashina. I am certain that the royal ladies and children will adore such a generous gesture, won't they, Princess Isetnofret?"

Isetnofret forced a smile. "Certainly, your Majesty," she answered, doing well to cloak the stiffness in her voice with feigned gratitude. "They are splendid indeed, for what Hattusa can afford," her words were followed by an immediate, awkward silence.

"Then, I believe you will take care of them, princess. Preferably now." The Pharaoh ordered.

She stood, her head held proudly, and descended the steps. Her servants who had been hidden behind the dais immediately took the chests and followed her. She completely ignored the retinue as she left. Once she was out of sight, the Pharaoh looked back at Malawashina with an apologetic expression and signalled the talks to continue.

That look...

After the officialities of the marriage were once more discussed between groups, the Pharaoh rose. The entire sanctuary fell silent once more.

"With her strict permission, I would like to speak with Princess Malawashina in private," his emerald orbs were once more upon her. They were the very same shade as those of his brother's.

One of the ministers of Hattusa stepped forward to defer his proposal, but the Pharaoh simply looked to him with a smile. "I wish to discuss something of importance with her. It will not be for very long, I assure you."

The Hittite minister turned to her with a worried expression, but she smiled and nodded to him. "It is fine. I also wish to speak privately to the Pharaoh. He will soon be my husband, after all. Please, all of you go now, and rest."

The meeting dispersed when they were formally dismissed, leaving Ramses and Malawashina alone. Ramses removed his crown and the false beard and placed them, along with the crook and flail, upon his throne. He made his way down the steps, stopping but a few feet from her. Her eyes widened, for now, she could see him in more natural light. They stood there, staring at each other, on the brink of awkwardness. Malawashina tried to find the words to speak, but she could not bring her thoughts away from where they were; the Pharaoh and the Minister were identical in every way. Finally, he pulled up the courage to speak.

"There is so much I wish to tell you, and yet, I cannot find my words. So please, princess, speak what it is you wish to say."

"Your brother, the minister, said that you were both similar. But, I was not expecting..."

"There is no brother, Mala," Ramses interrupted gently. "Or any minister named Seti-nehkt. There is only me, and now, there is you."


	12. Chapter 12

Malawashina blinked, her violet eyes glazing over at the words the Pharaoh spoke. 

There is no brother, Mala... Or any minister named Seti-nekht.

"Wh...what do you mean?" She stuttered in response, her mind becoming fuddled. 

Ramses smiled apologetically. " I am the minister." 

Suddenly her head began to whirr with the notion, and an uncomfortable heaviness set into the pit of her stomach. He was the minister? 

She blinked again as her gaze pinned him to the limestone floor, eyes flared wide as the understanding settled in. "You lied to me?" 

The use of that exact word and her tone with which she spoke took him off guard. It was true, nonetheless. 

He lowered his eyes remorsefully. "I can explain, Mala." 

What her cousin had done to her was an ultimate betrayal, and though this was not quite on the same scale, it still caused her deep and harrowing anguish. Her hope for a fresh start, away from Mursili's suffocating shadow, now lay shattered and in ruins. Fighting back the tears of anger, she glared, and her fists balled white at her sides. "It is Princess Malawashina!" She snapped. "Daughter of the great General Hattusili and Lady Puduhepa, princess of Hatti! If I knew I was going to walk into another trap, I would have elected to stay in my homeland!"

Ramses' eyes widened at her words. "Another trap?" He repeated. 

"Never trust an Egyptian!" She hissed in reply, turning to leave. 

"Wait, Malawashina, please!" 

She looked over her shoulder slightly at his remorsefulness. It was almost pitiful. 

"You played me like a fool Ramses." She willed her voice not to break. "Come and seek me out after you realise what it is you have done." With those words she wrapped her chiffon shawl around her face once more and walked away, leaving him there gazing after her in an utter regretful state. 

Crestfallen, Ramses began to walk to wherever his dragging feet would take him. He knew very well what he had done. It had been a drawn-out, secretive and well-orchestrated affair. It had been met with quite strong opposition, especially from those closest to him, but he knew it needed to be done. Yet then, as he thought to himself whilst drifting silently through the colonnades, perhaps it had been all due to his own conceited pomp. 

Sighing inwardly, he understood very well that there was a lot he would have to do to make it up to her, especially before their ceremony of union. It was in a week's time. What could he possibly do to alleviate her hurt in such a short period? 

It was not long until he could hear two familiar voices in the distance. Subconsciously his feet had led him to where he had desired to go. Yet, he had not anticipated her being there. Silently he stepped, veiling himself behind the fluttering curtains which hung from the high ceilings. The two women were not speaking in hushed tones. One, in particular, was being rather vocal. She always was...

"And there, Nefertari, he shunned me off like some common bloody slave! Who in Seth's arse does he think he is?" Isetnofret paced the room, her countenance rigid with fury. 

Nefertari, reclined upon her sofa, her head still heavy from the morning sickness, sighed as calmly as she could. "He is Pharaoh, Isetnofret. He can do whatever it is he wants." She replied plainly. Isetnofret shot her a daggered look, but the Queen remained unmoved. "Why did you take it upon yourself to comment on the wealth of Hattusa? Gifts are just that; gifts. It does not matter their worth, but the thought and heart that goes behind making them. She is just trying to show us her goodwill."

"She is just another bitch in the kennel!" Isetnofret crossed her arms in frustration. "Sent here merely to breed to ensure there will be no more war. Let us not forget, Nefertari, she was sent here to destroy our pure and holy lineage! That is what those Hittite bastards want! To plant their seed into our crops to sully our harvest!"

"If that were indeed the reason, then I would have not taken a commoner as my wife, either," came a cold reply from behind her. 

Isetnofret froze upon her very feet, her heart immediately turning to stone. The darkness within his eyes engulfed her as she turned to face him. 

"And yet I have several, do I not? You just happened to be the first."

As fearful as she was from the iciness of his tone, it was implausible for her to back down. Like the brown scorpion of the desert sands, its tail raised above its body, a pearl of venom glistening on the very tip of its stinger, ready to strike, she whipped her black orbs at the Pharaoh.

"It seems that you are truly honoured by that fact," she bit sarcastically. "At least I am Egyptian." 

"You will not be for much longer with that poisonous tongue of yours. Now be gone!"

Having watched the flames of their anger flare, Nefertari sighed impatiently and placed her chalice of water upon the ivory table before her, the gentle clink resonating through the heated atmosphere. "Enough, both of you, bickering like children! You, Isetnofret, are not dismissed. You, my Pharaoh, are to tell me what it is that has made you so displeased." 

Without a word, he motioned towards Isetnofret with a sarcastic expression. She, in turn, glared wildly at him, both of which caused the Queen to roll her eyes. "Before you came here Ramses. What has soured you? Speak plainly, for my patience is wearing thin." 

Even the Pharaoh of Egypt knew better than to refute his Queen. Thus, glancing once more at the princess nearby him, he turned his full attention to his first and most beloved wife. 

"After Isetnofret's gaff, I went to speak to Princess Malawashina privately after the assembly was over. One thing led to another and the truth was revealed," he stopped and looked to the colourful tiles underfoot. 

"And her reaction?" Nefertari asked plainly. 

"She was understandably upset. I worry that the truth has created a large rift between us, which I fear I will be unable to mend in time of our ceremony of union." 

"Do not marry her then..." Isetnofret mumbled, only for Nefertari to hold up her hand to silence her. 

"What did you expect?" Nefertari's amber gaze continued to pierce her husband's. "For her to simply continue fawning over your charms? You deceived her Ramses. Even I was against you doing this." 

"What Pharaoh wants, Pharaoh does," Isetnofret added once more. 

"And here, she is right." Nefertari conceded, surprising the princess with her agreement. 

"You did not fully think of the consequences. You are no longer a young colt, Ramses. You cannot afford to make childish mistakes through frolicking about. Did you not once consider how she would feel upon finding out about this? The betrayal, the hurt?" 

It was at those words that Nefertari caught on to the sneer upon Isetnofret's expression. "And you, Isetnofret, can wipe that smirk right off that made-up face of yours! You are just as conceited as he!" 

Both Isetnofret and Ramses were now staring at her, eyes flared in surprise. Rarely, if ever, had they seen the beautiful, gentle and poised Queen of Egypt in a furore.

"Now, what choice do I have but to go and clean up the debacle you both have created? I wanted to meet the Princess of Hattusa on amicable terms, but no, now I must go to smooth things for your benefit!" 

"But you knew why I decided to do what I did..." Ramses began, still reeling from her berating. 

"Oh stop your excuses, Ramses," she bit as she positioned herself to get off the sofa.

"You did not consider her feelings. I would expect Isetnofret not to do so, but you??" 

With one heave she lifted her heavily pregnant belly to stand. Ramses rushed forward to help her, but she flicked him away with her hand. "I refuse to smooth the ruffles created between the two of you. So I suggest that you both hump the anger out of each other. If I return and you two are still at each other's throats, then may all of our mighty gods save you!" She shuffled herself around the table, and they continued to stare after her, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. 

"If I do not hear you two humping by the time I have left this sanctuary, you will have Set, and then some, to pay!" 

Nefertari, holding up her skirts to descend the bright limestone steps from her sanctuary, continued at as fast a pace as she could muster. Which, in her current condition, was a waddle. However, even the geese were waddling past her at a quicker gate. Sighing inwardly, she continued on her way. It would take her quite some time to reach the other side of the expansive temple complex. She wondered why, then, they had placed the Hittite retinue that far away. 

Stopping short of her destination, the Queen could hear through the honking of the geese nearby, sobbing and the pattering of feet heading in her direction. Curious, she waited. It was not long before a tall, lean young woman in a thin linen dress emerged from the numerous hanging chiffon curtains. The woman's face was hidden in her hands as she ran, but Nefertari was sure she could recognise her simply from the slender image of her body. "Seshen?" She called.

The young woman stopped immediately and wiped her eyes, surprised that someone had seen her in such a dismal state. Realising it was the Queen but a short length before her, she threw herself to the ground in obeisance. "Forgive me, your majesty, I... I..." Her voice fumbled for the correct words. 

"Do not worry yourself, my dear, please stand and tell me what woes you have." 

Immediately Seshen stood, and wiped her eyes once more, smudging the thick kohl which had once accentuated her eyes. Taking out a handkerchief which she had hidden within her sash, she dabbed the salty tears from her cheeks, doing her best to clear up some of the kohl as well. 

"I know that it could not have been Princess Isetnofret this time to have upset you so. Please, do speak of what ails you." 

"A different princess, your majesty," Seshen admitted with a low voice. 

Nefertari looked to her with a sympathetic expression and sighed. She knew then the exact reason. "Princess Malawashina, I assume?" 

"Yes, your majesty," she lowered her eyes but spoke no more. 

"You can speak freely, Seshen. You know that I will speak not a word of our conversation to anyone else," the Queen reassured gently. 

"She was furious, my queen. Our great Pharaoh obviously told her the truth. Princess Malawashina was livid at having been duped for so long."

"That, I am afraid, is understandable., I would too be very upset had I been in the Princess' situation."

Seshen nodded nervously in agreement. 

"Do not worry yourself, she will forgive you. It was not your fault, but the fault of my foolish husband." 

Seshen's breath hitched painfully in her throat at such words. Of course, only the Queen could ever insult the Pharaoh. 

"Go now, and clean yourself up and rest. I am sure you must be tired." 

Utati, weary from the day's events, and exhausted from all the emotional turmoil which had just transpired within her mistress' quarters, slouched out from the storage room with more woven cotton blankets. 

Nefertari could see how tired the young girl was, and smiled. "Young lady, is your mistress in?" She asked with a gentle tone. 

Utati, not even glancing up to look, groaned and answered as best as she could in Egyptian, "She does not wish to see anyone now, thank you," and continued on her way. 

Nefertari waited until Utati was near the entrance of the Princess' rooms before she spoke again. "Even the Queen of this very Egypt?" 

Utati stopped dead in her tracks, her entire body turning as solid as the sandstone statue nearby. The blankets fell from her hands as she twisted her body around. Her eyes shot open at the deific monarch before her, heavy with child, her bright amber eyes smiling down at her through the delicate lines of kohl and thick ebony lashes. "I know that you all must be so exhausted, but I only wish to speak to her for a short time as sadly this morning I was indisposed," she rubbed her belly then. 

Utati, blinking hard, her eyes still wide, nodded quickly and immediately backed away a few steps before turning to bolt back into the room. 

Chuckling quietly into her hand, Nefertari waited to be accepted an audience. She could hear a slight ruckus from behind the doors until finally, the young servant girl reappeared. 

"Please, come in, your royal majesty." 

Nefertari had not even stepped within the door when both Malawashina and Utati threw themselves to the floor, pressing their foreheads hard into the carpets beneath them. 

"Y... Your royal Majesty, you honour us greatly with your sacred presence." Malawashina greeted, raising her head ever slightly to speak. 

The Queen chuckled sweetly. "Please, the both of you, rise," and yet they pressed their heads even harder to the floor. 

"I will not bite, I promise," Nefertari reassured with a smile. Both the younger girls rose hesitantly, almost tumbling over their skirts as they did. 

"Your majesty," they muttered in unison, their heads still lowered. 

"I appreciate the respect, but please, be at ease." 

Malawashina rose her head then, Utati still too afraid to do so, and upon seeing the Queen, took a step back, inhaling loudly. The stories of the Queen's immense beauty had travelled far and wide in their world, and from what Malawashina could see, for once they were all true. 

"May I sit?" Nefertari motioned to the empty sofa nearby them. The walk from the other side of the expansive temple had indeed wearied her.

"Yes, yes, please, of course, you may!" Malawashina answered, immediately then turning to Utati to order some tea to be made. The young girl glanced once more at the queen before bolting off once more to do as commanded. Nefertari watched her as she ran from the room. 

"Dainty little thing, is she not?" She smiled as Malawashina sat on an adjacent cedar chair, her posture stiff and alert.

"Oh, Utati?" Malawashina turned to look at the door where the girl had exited. "She can be when she wants to be." 

This made the Queen laugh. "Oh, is that so? A feisty one then, I assume?" 

Malawashina too managed to smile. "A little too much for her own good, sometimes," she answered with an affectionate tone. 

"I do apologise, Princess Malawashina, for not greeting you upon your arrival to the city this morning and for having come here unannounced." 

"Oh, please, do not apologise, my Queen. I understand well the reasoning and it was beyond your control. I do very much hope that you are feeling better." 

"I am," she confirmed with a nod and a smile. "That is why I came here now, though I know you must be utterly exhausted. But, my dear, I did not want to be rude by not seeing you on this day." 

"Please do not worry yourself, your majesty. I would not have thought so at all!" 

Just as she answered, Utati returned with a silver pot and matching cups of aromatic tea. Placing it upon the table, her hands shivering nervously, she excused herself and left the room with all haste.

"I do appreciate that Princess Malawashina," Nefertari answered as she took the cup that was offered her. "So I will get to the other reason as to why I have come here with no notice. I am sure you know what it is I speak." 

Malawashina's expression instantly dimmed, and she lowered her gaze at the notion.

"I truly did not want to have to talk about such a thing. But I understand how it has affected you and so I feel an explanation should be given. I am not the one who should give you the explanation, but, as I understood from the very upset disposition of the Pharaoh, you wish to distance yourself from him for the time being. So I came to offer you an explanation, shall you wish to hear it from someone who was adamantly against it from the very start."

Malawashina looked up to her then. "It is unfortunate that all kings do what they want, inconsiderate of how it will affect others." 

Nefertari scrutinized the princess' words, nodding with agreement. "Alas," she sighed, "It is a bane prevalent with the opposite sex." 

With this, Malawashina could not help but grin. It, however, quickly turned into a frown once more and she sipped her tea to calm herself. 

"I understand now that you may hate us Egyptians because of it, and even regret having come here, to begin with."

"It does not matter how I feel," Malawashina answered in a crestfallen voice, "I had no choice either way." 

Nefertari looked upon her sympathetically. "That is the sad irony," she sighed. "For most great lands in this world, men are the pinnacles of knowledge and civilisation whilst we women are the columns built simply to hold the foundations together. Other than that, we are perceived as nothing more than vessels to breed and to obey." 

Malawashina looked at her, rather surprised by the Queen's words. Nefertari noticed the princess' expression and smiled softly before she continued, "However, this is not entirely so in Egypt. A woman has as many rights as a man. A woman can own and hold her own property and assets, she can be educated in the same school as men, she can equally apply for a divorce, and she can sleep with whomever she chooses before marriage." 

Malawashina's eyes widened more so from the Queen's last words. "Truly?" Her voice was meek. 

Nefertari nodded. "Yes. And this is for the common woman. As a royal wife, though you will have some stricter rules, overall you will have a lot more freedoms as well. A lot more than what I imagine you would have in your homeland of Hattusa."

Malawashina glanced down once more. "Indeed. Our laws there are... rigid. I am glad to have come here... but..." She hesitated. 

"Speak your mind, princess." 

"I am furious," she blurted. "Furious at having been duped by the Pharaoh and the Crown Prince of all people!" 

"That is to be expected, I do not blame you,." Nefertari allowed Malawashina to continue. 

Malawashina, feeling that the Queen indeed would not think less of her for what was now boiling underneath, allowed herself to form the questions raging through her as bolts of the enemy once raged upon the great army of Hattusa. "Why would they pull me along like that? I simply cannot fathom as to why they felt the need to dupe me for so long. What was the point?" 

"There were... a couple of reasons, my dear." The Queen offered. 

"Please do explain to me then, my Queen, for it is eating me inside!" Her eyes were pleading, and a thin line of shimmering tears had formed on her lids once more. 

Sitting back upon the sofa, Nefertari's expression still one of sympathy, she sighed and began to speak, "There are the obvious political reasons. As I am sure you are aware, the head monarch of a nation cannot visit another country, especially a rival, even an old one, as it will be seen as paying tribute to said country and thus bowing down to their superiority. I know this sounds petty and trivial, but alas it is the truth of the matter. And thus, the Pharaoh could not reveal his identity for that reason. You may be thinking then, why did he bother going with the retinue? Why not just let the Crown Prince represent him?" 

Malawashina nodded as those were the exact thoughts nagging at her. Nefertari took a sip of her tea while forming her next words carefully. Strangely, the tea seemed to be calming the tumbling child in her womb. "To be perfectly honest with you," she continued. "Prince Amun-her-khepeshef was absolutely terrified to go on his own. He was present at the battle between our two nations in Kadesh all those years ago. The prince feared that there would still be deep-rooted hatred, which is understandable enough, and so he feared assassination, especially as a prince from your land had been assassinated coming here not even a lifetime ago when the Pharaoh Tutankhamun's widow had requested to marry one of your royals. And so, this is another reason his father had elected to go with him in secret."

Malawashina's heart immediately warmed towards the prince. Oh, the poor thing... So much responsibility on his shoulders. So much to fear. It is too much of a burden for one so young to bear... she thought.

"Also, life at court can be utterly overwhelming." Queen Nefertari continued without a beat, although noticing the Princess' change of demeanour. "The Pharaoh cannot stand to be stuck in one place for too long. He has this wilder side of him which needs unleashing from time to time, and travelling helps tremendous amounts with it. He is known for visiting many places within this very Egypt almost every year. Besides that, he is getting exhausted of all the women being thrown at him for marriage in order to seal this alliance or that. Of course, he was rather enthusiastic to receive the offer for your hand, but understand that he is tired of how superficial and extravagant many of these other women are, just to garner his affections and approval. The majority of them would not hesitate to gauge each other's eyes out in an effort to gain an upper stance in our internal hierarchy." Nefertari frowned at this notion, before sighing once more. "Despite my best efforts to keep calm and harmony within the harem, because of these... sisters... It cannot always be so. The Pharaoh is sick of dealing with them. And thus, he chose to join the retinue to Kadesh to see for himself what type of person you truly were. He thought that if you knew who he truly was, then he would not be able to see your true self. As I said, I did strongly advise against it, but he was too insistent."

"Did I pass?" Malawashina asked almost absentmindedly, her head already spinning with the amount of information the Queen was willing to share with her. 

Nefertari smiled warmly. "I would not have been here if you did not. He was as excited as a schoolboy to finally meet you officially, that is. He was up before dawn to prepare for that meeting, browsing through his wardrobe himself."

A spark of amusement glinted in Malawashina's eyes as she imagined the mighty Pharaoh, a god walking amongst men, fussing over his attire. "Is that so?" She asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The Queen simply nodded. "Nothing of what I just explained is enough of an excuse to have lied to you, but I hope you now at least understand why he chose that path." 

"I will think about it." Malawashina concurred, her voice low. 

"Shall we punish him?" Nefertari then asked casually, a mischievous grin crossing her full lips. Malawashina's eyes shot open at the suggestion, and she felt a sudden cold chill run down the length of her spine. 

"Punish the Pharaoh?" She repeated hesitantly. "Is that even possible?" 

"There is always a way." The Queen winked. "The silent treatment is a good start." 

Malawashina almost choked on the tea in her mouth. She could remember well her mother using the same tactic on her father after some trivial marital spat. She put her cup back on the tray.

"I am intrigued, my Queen. What else can you suggest?" 

Returning to her own chambers, Nefertari was not surprised to hear the rigorous creaking of her bed and the impassioned noises coming from the other side of the door. Her feet were hurting and she herself was tired, and so carefully opening the door as not to make a sound, she entered and took a seat behind the partition wall separating them. Taking up a scroll from the small table beside the chair, she began to read, patiently waiting for the coitus behind the partition to finish. When it did, and when she was sure they had descended from their height, she stood and made her way around to them. Exhaling loudly, she spoke, "And now I have to usher my servants to change the bedsheets! It is not that they had enough other work to attend to!" She scowled at them, though more so to tease. 

Both Ramses and Isetnofret almost fell from the bed in surprise at her presence and fought for the one sheet to cover their digression. 

Nefertari rolled her eyes, and yanked the sheet right from their hands. "Why try to hide? It is not like I have not seen you both in this state." She grinned slightly then as she went to place the sheet on a nearby table. "Now, I expect that you have both calmed down?" Her voice was stern as she pinned her amber gaze on them. 

"Yes, my Queen," replied Isetnofret with a slight grin. "Very much so." 

Ramses shot her a sideways glance at this, for he too could not hide his boyish grin. 

"Let us hope that this event bears you fruit, my dear sister. Now, off you go." She waved her hand towards the door. 

Isetnofret, still rosy-cheeked, quickly planted a last kiss upon their husband's cheek before clambering off the bed to pull on her dress. When she was gone, Nefertari turned to the Pharaoh, who was still naked and shining with sweat. The mere sight caused her to tremble with desire and a deep heat pooled within her very core. Stilling herself, she smiled once more down at him. 

"Next time you wish to take her in my bed, dearest husband, just remember how hungry she is to take my place and my crown as Queen of Egypt."

Ramses simply shook his head. "Are you not a testy one today." 

"Your Queen is pregnant and hungry, what do you expect?" She answered plainly. 

"If only I could satiate your hunger," he suggested playfully, yet his words only sought to make her scoff. 

"Is that all you can ever think of?" She frowned disapprovingly. 

He looked at her, a little stunned. "Of course not," he answered, quickly getting off the bed to dress himself. "Isetnofret and I at least made amends." 

"Well, I am glad for that." Nefertari's voice softened as she sat at the end of the bed. 

"Are you alright?" His voice was gentle as he came to kneel before her. 

"Oh, I am well, just a little tired, that is all," she gave a weary smile. "Why is the Hittie retinue settled at the furthermost part of the temple anyway?"

Ramses took up one of her feet and began to massage it gently. "To be honest, I am not sure. I suppose to allow all of us privacy. I did not bother asking the High Priest about it," he answered honestly. "May I ask what occurred between you and Princess Malawashina?" His voice was optimistically cautious. 

"Not now, my love, I am too tired. Ask me again at the evening meal." 

The evening meal came, with all the pomp and celebration expected for the retinue's first evening in the capital. Yet, as he sat there, sipping fleetingly at his wine, Ramses stared at the empty chair of the Hittite princess.


	13. Chapter 13

Nefertari observed attentively as the Pharaoh paced from one end of her chambers to the other, his hands behind his back and his mind engrossed in thought. His strides were long and unwavering, yet weighted with an uneasiness that tore at his heart.   
Sighing, the Queen picked up the list of menu items for the union ceremony and continued to scrutinize it. What her husband had done to the princess was of no fault but his own, and his increasing anxiety over her scorn was no more than what he deserved, so Nefertari thought. She would not let it ruin her planning of the great royal celebration.   
It did not take long for him to stop abruptly in the middle of the room to throw up his arms in despair. “She hates me!” He exclaimed.   
Nefertari, her amber gaze still fixated upon the pressed papyrus, simply hummed in response.   
“She did not attend last evening’s banquet, nor the morning or afternoon meal… Everyone is talking about her absence… What am I to do?”   
Nefertari simply continued to ignore his plight, causing him to feel more restless. “Nefertari?” His tone was pleading as he gazed at her desperately.   
Sighing, the Queen placed the papyrus down and feigned a sympathetic smile. “Have you actually gone to apologise to her yet?”   
“How can I?” He answered in disbelief to her suggestion. “It is blatantly obvious that she is trying to avoid me like I am riddled with some plague.”   
“Plague of deceit.” Murmured Nefertari. Ramses’ emerald orbs narrowed on her, having heard her slight, yet he sighed with guilt and lowered his gaze once more.   
“You do not need to guilt me further with your biting words, Nefertari,” his gaze shifted up to her once more. “Her absence has been painful enough…”   
“Then stop your moping, my love, and go apologize to her!” She reiterated. “You could shower her with all the riches of Egypt, but all it will be is superficial. You do not want to buy her forgiveness. You want to earn it.”   
Ramses pondered her words for a moment. “You are right,” he conceded, finally.   
“And what will you do, Ramses?”   
“I will go apologize to her.”   
“Exactly.” 

Utati bound into the room, her chest heaving with exhaustion, and leaned against her thighs to catch her breath.  
“What is it, Utati?” Malawashina raised one the arched brows that Seshen had finished plucking. “It appears that you have just come running from a lion.”   
“That is because I did,” she puffed.   
Malawashina motioned to Seshen to stop her task and raised herself from the carved cedar couch. “What is it that you mean?”   
“The Pharaoh, my princess, he is coming here as we speak. His own servant came ahead to give prior notice.”   
The expression upon the princess’ face dropped in a moment’s breath.   
“I feel unwell,” her voice was dismissive as she lay back down and motioned to Seshen to continue what she had been doing.   
Utati scrunched her petite nose and groaned inwardly. “The whole temple knows this not to be true. Word does spread, you know.”   
“And does it appear that I care?”   
“You should care, Mala. We do not need unscrupulous rumours flying about before the festival and your union to the Pharaoh.”   
“And how would any of that be my fault, to begin with?”   
“What if he has come to apologise to you? Will you at least not hear what he has to say?”   
Malawashina looked to her younger friend with suspicion. “And why do you seem to favour him so?”   
Utati immediately darted her black orbs to the ground and shifted on her feet nervously. “He was kind and gentle to me back at the camp, and I felt his kindness to be genuine. He treated me like a person, no like another meagre servant or slave. Such kindness cannot easily be found in monarchs. You of all people should know that.”   
Malawashina’s frown deepened, as she thought about which monarch her friend was referring to. “Fine, I shall allow an audience,” she finally conceded. “Seshen, please help me tidy up before his arrival. Utati, seeing that you are so adamant for this meeting, go and fetch some wine. I am going to need it.” 

The court herald announced the king’s arrival with all the titles deserved of him and Malawashina listened patiently, her hands folded at her front.   
Once the herald made his leave, the Pharaoh turned his remorseful gaze to the princess. She, however, remained steeled, her forced smile remaining firm upon her made-up features.   
“I apologise for the sudden intrusion, Princess Malawashina.”   
“This is your temple, you can go where you please,” she replied frigidly.   
Ramses shifted slightly at her snide remark but managed a weak smile. “May we speak in private?” He looked over to Seshen and then Utati, to whom he gave a warmer smile. The small girl could not prevent the heat that raised in her cheeks, and returned his gesture in kind. Yet, when her mistress looked back at her, she shrank back and lowered her head.   
“Whatever you need to say can be said in front of them.”   
He nodded in compliance. “As you wish. I think you may know why I have come here.”  
“I would have no idea, majesty of majesties. You are the Pharaoh. You are as inconspicuous as they come.”   
The collective gasping of both Seshen and Utati could be heard behind her, and immediately they threw themselves to the floor, pressing their foreheads hard to the limestone in obeisance. Ramses knew it would not be easy to break through to the princess after what he had done, and thus accepted her slight for simply what it was; affliction.   
Sighing, he too went down to his knees and widened his arms in reverence before the beautiful, young woman who still stood firm and proud. Yet, her eyes widened at the display before her. She did not expect him, the Pharaoh of all Egypt, to bow before her in front of her servants.   
“Princess,” Utati murmured through gritted teeth, her head still to the ground. “He is the Pharaoh! Bow down!”   
Malawashina blinked hard, her mind still comprehending the display before her.   
“There is no need, Utati,” he replied gently before Malawashina had a chance to react. “I am the one at fault and so I pay my reverence to the woman who soon shall be my wife, for I have wronged her and deserve her wrath in any form she sees fit. However, I do want her to know how sorry I am, and that it was never, ever my intention to purposely hurt her. I wish for us to be on amicable terms before our union. I shall be forever in her debt and shall sing her praises to the gods if she can find it within her heart to forgive me, even but a little.”

Both Seshen and Utati raised their heads collectively. Why were their hearts aflutter?   
“Even if she does not forgive me,” he continued, “I shall still keep the promises I made to her on our journey here. That I will always be here for her, by her side, as her friend and soon as her husband, to cherish and protect her.”  
Malawashina, her violet gaze softening against her will, blinked away the tears that had formed at the corners. “Ramses…”   
He raised himself from the floor then and looked down to her with a soft and affectionate expression. “Words do not need to be shared now. But I do hope you will join us for the evening banquet where we may speak more if you allow it.”   
The princess sniffed and gave a slight nod. “I will consider it,” she answered, her two servants gaping at her in disbelief.   
Ramses smiled brightly, pleased with her answer. At least it was not a direct no. “Then, I bid you all good day and may the rays of Ra’s touch bless you and keep you. Till this evening,” he nodded in farewell, his brilliant emerald orbs finding their way to hers, sending her heart into wild trills of enchantment. Her body rooted in the very spot where she stood, and all she could do was nod back, a word not spoken. She watched in awe as he strode away, his long blue cloak fluttered behind his tall, regal frame. 

“Malawashina, you are such a fool!” Utati exclaimed when the king was well out of earshot.   
Malawashina blinked and turned her violet gaze to the young servant. “I beg your pardon?” The princess answered in stern disbelief.   
“You heard me, Mala. What in the names of all the gods were you thinking? To be so defiant towards the Pharaoh of Egypt, your future husband? Have you gone insane? Did the heat of the journey truly melt your head?” She threw her arms up in the air.  
“Utati!” Seshen gasped, pulling the defiant young girl back by the arm. “Still your tongue! You do not speak to the princess in such a manner!”   
Utati yanked her arm away. “If your Pharaoh was not as kind as he is, we could all have been whipped or worse by now because of her insolence. And you call me the bratty one?!”   
“Firstly, Utati, my inference towards the Pharaoh is all part of my plan with Queen Nefertari to punish him for deceiving me. Secondly, though I understand your concern, that will be the last time you speak to me in such a manner. I know that your red moon will soon grace you, but you must watch how you speak. I will tolerate it this time, but others here will not. You must be careful. But if you do speak to me in such a manner again, I will have one of Pharaoh’s guards spank your backside black and blue!”   
Utati shifted fearfully and lowered her head in remorse and stepped back. “But will you at least forgive him… I mean, how could you resist a god-like him?” Her tone was meek.   
Malawashina raised an eyebrow, grinning inwardly. “Are you to say you’re the enamoured one?” She teased.   
Utati’s eyes shot open and she gasped. “N..No! I mean… he… I can see where the prince gets his beauty. Both his mother and his father. I never would have thought gods and goddesses truly walked this earth…”   
Malawashina laughed heartily. “I will be going to the evening banquet, do not worry about that. Now, do you have any other biting words you wish to share?”  
“No, princess, I’m finished. Sorry…”   
Malawashina smiled affectionately and scruffed her younger friend’s hair. “Go fetch me a bath and use the finest oils we have,” she ordered. “Quickly now before I do decide to have you spanked.”   
As the young girl ran off to do as tasked, Malawashina took the wine chalice that Utati had brought to her before the Pharaoh’s arrival. Gulping down the sweet nectar, she turned to Seshen who stood staring in surprise. “Please, let us find my finest dress.”

The entire hall allocated for dining was abuzz when the royal herald announced the arrival of the princess. Not a single attendee had expected her to arrive for they all assumed that she was still unwell, therefore her presence was a very pleasant surprise. All stood and greeted her as the familiar Syrian servant led her to her seat beside the Pharaoh. Before the servant could even reach for it, Ramses pulled out the chair for the princess to be seated. The sparkle in his eyes and the brightness of his smile made her heart melt. Her rouged cheeks flushed hotly as she raised her gaze to meet his, and how his own heart skipped at her sight. She smiled meekly when she went to take the seat he offered her, straightening her skirts with the palms of her hands. Lined with gold and silver threads were the hems of her dress, the finest ever made in Hattusa. The inner skirts were layers of light sunflower yellow and cream white cotton, pleated tightly to hug her frame. The outermost layer of fern green, in typical Hatti fashion, was woven with a gold hatchwork design of circles and crosses.   
“Princess Malawashina is well! May the gods of Egypt, and the gods of Hatti land bless and keep her health forever strong!”   
A great cheer erupted from his proclamation, startling her. Eyes wide, she found them met with the amused gaze of the Queen who was seated adjacent to them. Nefertari smiled warmly at her in reassurance, allowing her to relax somewhat.   
“Thank you for gracing us with your presence, princess.” Ramses greeted her quietly as the remaining guests too took their seats.   
“Well, with that exceptional apology of yours, how could I have possibly refused?” she answered with equal quiet so others would not overhear their discussion.  
He could not hide the boyish excitement that now covered his features, yet he kept his response composed. “I do hope that her royal highness understood how sincere it had been.”   
She looked over the awaiting assembly. “I would have expected nothing less, great king,” she answered in her own language.   
“If there is anything this meagre king can do to extinguish any remaining anger the princess feels, all she has to do is speak her will,” he responded fluently in the Hatti tongue.   
Malawashina did not skip a beat when she answered playfully, “She must make a comment on how immaculately the Pharaoh can speak the Hatti language, more so than she can speak his own.”   
Amusement sparkled in his eyes. “Ah, but she should be aware that he is older than she, and thus has had a number more years to practice,” he grinned down at her.   
“She is a little jealous,” she grinned in return, their hearts fluttering in unison at their collective gestures. “How old exactly is the Pharaoh of Egypt?”   
“He is older than the princess,” he teased.   
“Well she is the ripe age of sixteen,” she stated proudly as the Syrian poured wine into the gold-inlaid alabaster chalice before her.   
“And he is an old mule at twenty-six,” responded Ramses.  
Malawashina almost choked on the wine that was then in her mouth. “Old mule?” She repeated. “I wonder what you will say when you are forty or fifty, then.“  
She stopped to ponder for a moment whilst the surrounding servants began serving the large array of foods already laden before them. Then another thought sprung into her mind. “Your firstborn, Prince Amunherkhephershef, is already thirteen, or so he told me. You yourself must have been thirteen as well when he was born! So young!” She looked to him, wide-eyed. “How old were you and the Queen when you were married?”   
“The same age,” he responded, amused at her curiosity as he sipped his wine.   
She blinked at his answer. “So Amu was right…”   
The Pharaoh raised a defined brow at her. “About what, princess?”   
Embarrassed, she flushed crimson. “Never mind,” her voice became meek as she lowered her eyes.   
“Oh come now, do tell. You have piqued my curiosity!” He chuckled.  
“He joked that he had been conceived on your wedding night.”   
Ramses cleared his throat and tried not to laugh. “That is what we told him.”   
Malawashina’s eyes widened further at the prospect of his words. “Do you mean…?”   
He nodded and placed his chalice back onto the table. “She was pregnant with him before we were married.”   
Malawashina muffled her gasp with the bleached linen kerchief a servant had handed her earlier. “She was?”   
Ramses nodded simply and gave a slight shrug. “What can I say? We were head over heels in love. Still are. That is why our own union was pushed forward - to disguise our predicament from everyone else.”  
“Did you get into trouble?”   
“Most definitely I did. But it all worked out in the end,” he looked back over at her affectionately, and catching his gaze, the Queen flushed and grinned as she continued to talk to her neighbours. 

Malawashina felt her entirety flush with a delicious heat at the prospect of what he had just shared. Her heart too thumped wildly at the notion of being so in love with another. She wondered if it were something she too would experience with him. But yet, could he truly love another to the same intensity?   
“How long did you both know each other, before you were married?” she asked to distract herself from thinking too much about how much love he would be able to give her.  
Ramses then looked over to the Queen, who raised her amber gaze to smile warmly back at them. Malawashina had only just noticed that the Queen was seated next to Saduhi, her father’s closest friend and allocated dignitary. They had been in deep and jovial conversation.   
“We had grown up together,” he answered, watching his Queen with heart-wrenching gentleness. “Her father, Lord Paser, had been the vizier to my father, the Great Pharaoh Seti. He is now my own vizier, but he is attending important business in Thebes at the Temple of Amun, thus why he cannot be with us now.” Finally, his emerald gaze returned to her and he gave her an encouraging smile. He appreciated her curiosity.  
“Will he attend our union?” she asked further, only to see the brightness of his eyes dim a little.   
“I am afraid not, but he will return soon enough to properly make your acquaintance.”   
Malawashina shrugged gracefully. “As long as he does not lie to me about anything…”   
Ramses stiffened at her words. “He would not, no…”   
“Do I have your absolute word that you will not again?” She looked directly up to him and scrutinized his remorseful gaze.   
“I promise on the names of all the gods and goddesses of both our lands, that I will never deceive you again, princess.” Then he wondered; would she be this bold, were they not talking in her native tongue? Her next question confirmed his suspicions: yes, she would.   
“And Princess Isetnofret? I do not see her present tonight.” What a pity, he could almost hear her adding in her sarcastic undertone.  
Hints of a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I had her return to the palace. She felt more comfortable back at home in the harem,” he explained patiently.  
Malawashina nodded, more like to avoid me, she thought. “Will you promise me to protect me from her wrath?”   
With this Ramses chuckled, for she was already getting the general mood of the harem. “Of course, princess. That is what husbands are for.”   
She appreciated the continued sincerity, although wrapped in teasing, and nodded. “Mala. You can call me Mala now.”   
He smiled warmly at this. “As you wish, Mala.”

The banquet continued through the evening without consequence. Speaking to the Pharaoh through the evening reminded her of the many long conversations she had held with him during their journey to the city. Forgetting the deception, she felt drawn to his aura; pulled to him by Ra’s eternal embrace. They spoke like they were friends of old, and Malawashina even had the chance to speak at length to Nefertari before the Queen left early to rest.   
Although the banquet, as most do, ended rather late, Malawashina was too abuzz with energy to return to her chambers for sleep. Sending Utati and Seshen back to her rooms to sleep themselves, she decided to stroll through the temple. It was a half-moon, and its glow was illuminating enough to send its cooling breath to the deepest depths of the god’s house. The sky was alight with billions of sparkling stars which danced and flicked against the waters of the sacred pond in the innermost sanctuary. The Egyptian Geese were now nestling together, the occasional honk escaping one of them as they pushed for the most comfortable spot on their little private island within the pond. The short-haired felines with their tinkling gold bells mewed desperately at her for some more scraps of food from the banquet. It had not occurred to her to keep some from them, even though she fed many of them secretly beneath the table. She had even noticed the Pharaoh doing the same. One of the youngest kittens had been brash enough to clamber up the king’s arm for some morsel of food. Despite the Syrian servant taking the kitten away numerous times, it kept coming back until it got what it wanted - the largest piece of wildfowl on the Pharaoh’s plate. Ramses had relented and given the little creature its prize, and all laughed at watching it carry the piece, which was almost as large as itself, away proudly to be devoured.   
“I am sorry, my little friends, I do not have any more food,” She leaned down to pet the five which had gathered around her. They all raised their heads to her touch, and she noticed the Pharaoh’s little kitten amongst them. “Are you not full at all, little one?” 

“He’s a growing boy, thus always with an insatiable hunger.” Came that delectable voice she was now so familiar with. So taken aback was she from the suddenness of his appearance, she lost her balance and fell to her backside. The thud and her squeal of surprise caused the cats to bolt and scatter.   
“Apologies, Mala, I did not mean to startle you.” He immediately rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. His mere touch as he assisted her caused a sudden rush of delicious heat pool in her stomach, almost causing her to swoon. Or, perhaps, it was the wine she had drunk at the banquet.   
“It is quite fine, I was in my own little world. I have the habit of doing that,” she admitted meekly.   
His smile then was so warm and gentle, she felt her heart melt within her chest.   
“Are you alright, though?” His emerald orbs shimmered with auburn flecks from the nearby braziers. She could not help but get lost entirely in them as he gazed apologetically at her. Oh, how a divine vision he was! He had undressed from most of the finery he had worn at the banquet and now wore a simple pleated shendyt. His chest was mostly bare apart from the flowing garnet coloured open coat that he wore. His chiselled finery was surely the product of the gods. He still wore the thick kohl around his eyes, but he now wore no wigs or headdresses.   
“I am alright now that you are here,” the words tumbled from her mouth before she had the chance to restrain them.   
Blinking, they both stared at each other in silence from her spontaneity, unsure on how best to best react.   
Perhaps it was due to his own impulses, or due to the wine he himself had drunk, but the sudden intense heat which engulfed him forced him to commit the unthinkable. Swooping her in by the waist he pulled her petite body to his, his lips pressing hard against hers, enticing her with the delicious sweetness of honeyed dates and intoxicating wine. Despite how much she had craved such affection from him, she stiffened like a freshly dried corpse and her eyes shot open. One name and one image invaded her thoughts. Mursili…  
Immediately Ramses pulled back, sensing her shock and unease, his own eyes wide at what he had just done. “Malawashina, forgive me…”   
Her mind racing, her heart threatening to lurch itself out her body through her throat, she stared at him. She wanted nothing more than to bolt like the felines had done previously. Yet, her feet refused her movement and seemed to dig themselves into the floor like the roots of a young sapling taking hold of life. Involuntarily her body began to shiver, and tears sprang at her eyes. No, he is not Mursili! He is not that monster!  
What she did next was unexpected, even for her. She launched herself towards him, both hands aimed to take his powerful jaw. Leaping up onto her tiptoes she pulled his face down to hers to take his lips as he had just done.   
Their breaths hitched collectively, yet they melted into each other’s embrace. As her lips softened against him with her gaining confidence, he gently eased his tongue into her mouth. He held her fast when he felt her stiffen again, yet she was quick to swathe his tongue with her own. She allowed herself to follow his lead, her head drifting up to the cosmos. She had never felt so elated. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Is that what she was feeling?   
Cautiously he allowed a hand to drift, his fingertips tracing the pearls of her spine through her linen dress until he reached the small of her back where he allowed his hand to rest. She too took his touch to allow her own and traced her fingers along with the defined musculature of his abdomen. He smiled through the brief break in the kiss as his skin prickled from her sweet touch. No sooner had they released did they once more take each other, far more fervently and fiercely than before. 

“Will you touch me?” She breathed into his mouth, too enamoured to realise the possible consequences of her request.   
He pulled away from her enough to speak into her mouth. “Where?”   
“You know…” Her body flushed more than what it already was.   
“Do I?” He teased, nibbling gently on her lower lip.   
“Do not tease me.”  
“Do not be so coy,” he answered as he kissed her once more. “I do know where. But, my dearest, you will have to wait till the night of our official union for that.”   
She lowered her lashes as she continued to play with his short, dark auburn hair with her fingers. “Back when we were still travelling, I had a dream of you…Actually a couple of dreams…” She lowered her voice meekly.   
“Oh? Do tell,” he purred as he traced his thumb along her jaw, causing her to shiver with a delicious tingle.   
“I should not tell you…” She began, “for I imagined you as the minister, not the Pharaoh of Egypt. Is that not some form of betrayal as I thought you another man?”   
He smiled at her sincerity. “It may seem that way, but only due to my own deception. At least you have straight-up admitted to fantasising about me,” he grinned boyishly at her from the prospect, causing her to bite her bottom lip in embarrassment. The mere sight of her doing this made his heart race wildly.   
“You are so sweet when you do that,” he admitted as he too began to twirl her hair with his fingers.  
“Do what?”   
“Bite your bottom lip... like that,” he answered when she did so again more flirtatiously.   
“Does it make you want to touch me?” She whispered teasingly, but with hope in her voice.   
“Oh, you are a naughty girl,” he stroked her neck then as he leaned in to kiss her once more. “Now do divulge these dreams of yours, I beg you.” 

She flushed wildly once more. “One was when I was in the bath. You were kneeling beside me and reached your hand into the water. The other dream you were in bed with me, completely unclothed. There, we kissed, and there you touched me… down there…”   
“Why you lustful little charmer,” he chuckled. “And have you ever been touched ‘down there’?”   
His question took her off guard and immediately his name once more came to mind. “No!” She exclaimed. “I have never been touched by a man. Why would you ask me that?”   
“Apologies, Mala. I meant no offence by it. It is just that our cultures are different, I guess. Here it is not so frowned upon to lay with someone before wedlock. Though, of course, with us royals, it is disallowed… as you know, Nefertari and I did not exactly comply with the rule.”   
Malawashina did chuckle at this. “At least your firstborn was a son.”   
“Indeed, the gods blessed our union.”  
“I do hope I can give you sons,” she then admitted.   
Ramses smiled warmly at this and embraced her. “I am sure you will. And daughters too.”  
“Many!” She added.  
“As many as you are willing to bear for me,” he answered as he leaned down to kiss her once more. 

It seemed an entire dynasty had come and gone while they were hidden behind one of the many great pillars, out of sight of the patrolling guards, locking mouths until their jaws ached.  
Finally, Ramses pulled away, albeit reluctantly, knowing full well she would need her rest. She whined at him when he told her so, but he knew that the Queen was waiting for him, and would probably soon come to look for him herself if he did not show up to her chambers soon. Malawashina understood when he explained this but decided to tease him further.   
“I look forward to when you are warming my bed as well.”   
He shook his head and chuckled, “Soon enough, my charming little princess. Though, despite how advanced her pregnancy is, she still needs her bed warmed as well.”   
“I could not blame her, with someone as handsome and as beautiful as the gods as you.”   
“You flatter me, princess. I could say the same about you. You were truly ravishing this evening.”   
“Now you flatter me, your majesty. I do hope we can meet like this again, before our official union.”   
“I plan on it, do not worry yourself about that. Now you must go to bed and rest. Continue to dream of me if it will help satiate your desires till I can personally.”   
“Now you are the tease!”   
“Blame Nefertari for that fact,” he laughed before he kissed her one last time for the night. “Good night, my darling soon-to-be wife.”   
Malawashina tingled at the mere thought. “Good night, my dearest soon-to-be husband.”  
They almost struggled to let go of each other’s hands as they went to depart, and he could not help but pull her in for one last delicious taste of her lips before he jogged off down the hall, leaving her stomach fluttering with a thousand butterflies. 

Ramses silently prayed to his gods on his way to the Queen´s chambers; Let it not be only the wine speaking from her. Let her heart be truly warmed towards me; for this time, he truly wanted to be selfish.


	14. Chapter 14

Malawashina stepped into her room silently, closing the door as slowly as she could to prevent its copper hinges from squeaking. No sooner did she slide the bolt closed did she, herself, squeak from fright at the voice that confronted her.   
“Where have you been?” Utati questioned, her arms crossed across her blossoming chest, her gaze miffed.   
“I was…uh… strolling through the temple,” Malawashina stumbled for an answer, steamy images of the kiss just past filling every crevice of her enamoured mind.   
“Till this late?” Utati raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. “Did you get lost?”   
“No, I just…”   
“Then what in the name of Kašku were you doing?” The young girl’s eyes narrowed in scrutiny. It was not uncommon for the princess to wander off aimlessly on her ‘strolls of enlightenment’ as she often eloquently named them, but at such a late hour was unthinkable, even for her. 

Flustered at the young girl’s tone of voice, Malawashina frowned, “I do not need to answer you, Utati,” she went to step past, but the young servant purposely stepped to block her path.   
“Stop this, Utati. What I do is my business.”   
“Yet your mother, the gracious Lady Puduhepa, made me promise to never leave your side for long. I have let you wander off alone far too many times already. She would have my hide and my head if she knew this.”   
Malawashina sighed at the memory of her beloved mother. The pang of guilt then, and the deep longing for her family almost brought her to tears in that instant.   
“I was with the Pharaoh,” she blurted.  
Utati’s eyes widened. She had not expected such an answer. “With him?” She repeated.  
Malawashina tsked at her and frowned. “No, Utati, I was not with him…” Her voice trailed off as once more images of their secret tryst flooded her mind. However, this time they were far more carnal. 

Utati did not miss a beat. “But you wished you had been,” the corners of her petite mouth curled as she watched her rosy-cheeked charge become dewy-eyed.   
“Yes… wait, what, NO!” Malawashina shook her head to rid them of the lewd thoughts that had overtaken her.  
Utati covered her mouth with her hands to prevent the urge to burst into laughter. “Do tell me Mala, please? You’re like an open scroll. I can easily read how in love you are.”   
“In love?” Malawashina repeated, blinking at the prospect. She had never been in love, nor had her servant, so how in the name of the gods could either of them discern the emotion?   
“I may not have felt it myself, but I’ve seen it countless times. We mere maids have to be observant of everything and everyone. I know what it looks like,” she added, seeing her mistress’ scepticism. 

“Do you truly think this is love?” Malawashina asked, her heart fluttering once more at the prospect.   
“I’ve seen how you look at him, how dewy-eyed you become, how chatty you can get out of nervousness when you’re in his presence. This whole punishment ploy as well... I am sure the Queen initiated it because she knows how enamoured you are! She knew he would inevitably vie for your forgiveness, thus eventually bringing you both closer together. She had it all planned from the beginning!”  
Malawashina blinked at the notion that Utati was most likely very correct in her assumptions. “She knows…”   
“That you are infatuated? Yes.” Utati smiled brightly, almost forgetting how sleepy she had been whilst waiting for her mistress to return. “Now come, tell your best friend what you got up to with the green-eyed god.” She stretched herself out across the princess’ bed and propped herself up onto her elbows in anticipation.   
Malawashina flushed crimson as she eyed her younger friend. “Little brat.”   
Utati chuckled as she rocked herself on her arms, “Says the one who was most likely up to no good with the king of kings.”   
“Oh hush.” Malawashina began to rinse her hands in the nearby bronze basin of rose water.   
“So you did sleep with him!”   
“What? No! I did no such thing…” 

“You kissed him, then?” Utati chimed quickly before her mistress had the chance to finish her answer.   
Malawashina lobbed the towel she had been drying her hands with right at the girl’s head. Utati rolled herself out of the projectile’s path so that it would not hit her full in the face.   
“You little snake!” The princess’ expression was one of pure embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed and she broke into a cold sweat. Utati knew she had hit her mark.  
“I had a good teacher who is just as slippery,” she answered casually as she rolled onto her back, dipping her head over the edge of the bed to continue scrutinizing her older friend. “Come on, do tell! Are we not the best of friends? Have you already found someone to replace me here in this mystical land?”   
“No, of course not!”   
“Well then?”   
Malawashina sighed, defeated. She knew that Utati would not relent, and indeed the younger girl was right. They were best friends and had been since Utati’s adoption from the temple of Ištar.

“Yes, we kissed!”   
Utati bolted upright and clapped her hands excitedly whilst beginning to bounce upon the bed. “Tell me, tell me!”  
Malawashina swooned slightly. “It was so blissful, Utati. I never knew I could be in heaven whilst on this plain.”   
Utati’s own heart fluttered. There was one she could imagine herself feeling the same for, though he was far out of her reach. She sighed contentedly, propping herself onto her arms once more. “So you have forgiven him, then?”   
“Of course I have!” The princess laughed as she too flopped herself down by her friend. “How could I not after that apology and that heavenly kiss?”   
“I knew you would be utterly mad if you did not,” Utati added. “But is that all that you did?”   
“Yes, it is all we did!” Malawashina laughed as Utati rolled over to poke her playfully in the ribs. “I will not lie… I did want to do… more… as I am sure he did as well, but he is honourable and told me to wait till the night of our union,” she sighed blissfully as she rolled onto her back.   
“Do you look forward to that?” Utati asked, curiously.   
Malawashina could feel the heat rise once more into her cheeks, and the sweet tingling that tantalised her inner thighs. “I will not say no…” She admitted meekly. No sooner did she speak, however, did that dark voice whisper to her, ‘You are mine…’   
“Are you alright, Mala?” Utati noticed the princess suddenly turned pallid. Placing her hand atop the princess’ she felt the coldness of her skin. “By all the gods, Mala, you have gone cold!”   
The princess blinked. “Oh, have I? That is indeed strange,” she offered in reply. “Perhaps it was because of all the heat my body released whilst I was kissing the Pharaoh.”   
Utati’s obsidian gaze narrowed. “What crossed your mind, Mala. Tell me, you know I will not speak a word. Are you scared? I know I would be.”   
“Scared?” Malawashina repeated, “Why would I be scared?”   
“Well, you know, that.” Now it was Utati who became meek.   
Malawashina raised an eyebrow at her, allowing this new conversational path to push those wicked thoughts from her mind. “That? What is ‘that’?” Now she would not relent.   
Utati groaned and tsked at her. “Consummating your union! Are you not scared that it would hurt? That maybe you will not satisfy the green-eyed god of carnal desire? I mean, you know, he has a number of wives already... Surely he is rather experienced, or even talented in that field... ”   
“Good to know where your thoughts reside when I am absent!” Malawashina laughed, only to have Utati grimace at her.  
“You are painful sometimes,” Utati grumbled as she sat up and went to move from the bed.   
“Oh come now,” Malawashina took her by the wrist to prevent her from leaving in such haste.   
“I simply jest! As to answer your questions, then, yes, I am scared somewhat. Scared for all the reasons you mentioned. But with how gentle and passionate he was with me while we kissed, perhaps I have nothing to fear at all! But at the same time, I am sure he would understand that I, myself, am not one with any experience whatsoever. In saying that, I expect him to satisfy me as well. It is his duty to me as my husband.”   
“I would hope so.”   
“Why do you ask?” It was the princess’ turn to be curious.   
“I do think about it too sometimes...” Utati admitted. “Often as of late... ever since we arrived here...”   
This tidbit of information did indeed surprise the princess as her eyes widened. “Oh? But then you are now a woman so I suppose it is to be expected. But, pray tell, my little one, is there someone who has caught your eye?”   
Utati shifted, and fumbled her hands nervously. There was, but how could she possibly admit it?   
“Every bare-chested man in the palace...” She muttered.   
Malawashina laughed heartily. “That is almost every man in the palace!”   
“Exactly.” 

*********************

It was late morning when Utati finally managed to wake her charge, and the princess stumbled out of bed. Her head was still slightly heady from the previous night, and everything swirled within her mind like it had all been but a dream.   
“Mala, we must hurry. I have told you twice already that the Queen has beckoned for you at your earliest convenience. Yet, I would not dare keep her waiting.”

***********

“Ah, Princess Malawashina, thank you once again for coming on such short notice,” Nefertari smiled as she motioned to the adjacent sofa.   
Malawashina smiled warmly, although still fighting the need to close her eyes.  
“I would arrive in the beat of a heart for the Queen of Egypt.”  
With these words, the Queen’s smile warmed further. She understood the sincerity of her flattery and appreciated it.   
“I wish to speak with you about matters of the union ceremony, and also because I simply wished to speak to you more,” she smiled as she offered the princess some tea. 

“Our palace cooks along with your royal cooks have composed a rather elaborate menu to celebrate your union with the Pharaoh. I have already gone over it, but it is in need of your keen eye. I have had it translated to your mother tongue for you.”  
Malawashina smiled appreciatively. “I am thankful, your majesty. I am not so adept at reading Egyptian.”   
“You will be, sooner or later. We shall take care of your proper education after the ceremony and after you have settled into the palace. Now, the menu,” Nefertari handed it to her over the table. “You may choose as many dishes as you wish, and if they intrigue your interest, we can have the cooks prepare them for you to taste later this evening.” 

Malawashina’s eyes lit up at the prospect. She was hungry, having not had enough time to finish her breakfast. Alas, the list was longer than she had anticipated, making the decision process far more difficult. “There are so many dishes… It is almost impossible to choose!” She chuckled nervously as she scanned over the three pages of papyri.   
“As queen, I was tasked with overseeing the event. I am afraid that this is what happens when you ask a pregnant woman for help with the food,” Nefertari laughed, causing Malawashina to chuckle. “Take your time. We are stuck in this temple until the ceremony, regardless,” she then waved over another servant who had been waiting with a plate of fruits and bread.   
“Please, help yourself. I am sure that you are hungry as well. You have a very vigilant maid who I am sure rushed you here, despite me saying that you could take your time.”

“She can be very eager,” Malawashina admitted having had watched Utati and some of the other servants leave to do their other chores.   
Suddenly her eyes fell upon one particular menu item. “Stuffed python?” Her eyes widened. “Is that what I think it is?”   
Nefertari chuckled once more. “Stuffed snake? Then, yes.”   
Malawashina shriveled her nose slightly. “No, I would not like that, thank you,” her words were mostly to herself as she used the pen given to her by the Queen to mark it off.   
“Honestly, it is not exactly one of my favourites either. Too many bones.” Nefertari commented as she took some fruit.   
“Crocodile steaks glazed in wine with pomegranate and durum cakes?” Malawashina looked up then, still surprised. “How does crocodile taste?”   
“Like chicken,” Nefertari answered, “but with the texture of fish.”   
“Sounds interesting…” The princess hummed as she continued to scrutinize the list. 

It did not take long for her to realise that Nefertari was watching her intently over the rim of her alabaster chalice. Was the Queen simply examining how she would react to what was written? Or was the Queen watching to see if she would truly question that which had in fact already been set in stone? Malawashina stiffened at the thought that maybe this entire exercise was a test to analyze her true nature. 

“Is everything alright, princess?” Nefertari asked, as she raised her arched brows, legitimately concerned as the princess had turned pallid.   
“Is it truly acceptable that I can choose what is on, and not on this list?” Malawashina asked flatly. Quickly realising the tone of her voice she retracted with a meek smile, “I do not wish to offend anyone by taking their favourite dish off the list. Especially for you, your majesty, as you are with child. Surely there are some of these dishes that you desire to have at the banquet?”   
Nefertari smiled and waved her hand to dismiss the notion, “It is your celebration, my dear, not mine. Do not care for the wants of others now, as we all only want to celebrate your marriage to our Pharaoh. Whatever you decide will make us happy. If you are content, then so shall we be,” she reassured gently. 

With a sigh of relief Malawashina continued to scrutinize the list, trying her best to equal out the amount of both Egyptian and Hatti dishes. Handing back the list to the Queen, Nefertari then scanned it quickly. With a satisfied nod she handed the list over her shoulder to the awaiting servant. “Now, if I may, I would like to go over the proceedings of the procession and the ceremony, if I may.”   
Malawashina nodded after having taken a sip of her wine. “Of that I am truly nervous,” she added timidly. 

Nefertari’s smile was as warm and as calming as the rising sun on the horizon.   
“You do not need to worry, my dear. You will be taken care of and there will be servants to guide you. Nevertheless, you should be in the know,” she placed her chalice down once more and positioned herself more comfortably to begin her explanation. “You will be woken fairly early, just after sunrise, so you should try to make sure you have a good night’s rest. You will be allowed time for a light breakfast before the priestesses of the temple will come to take you to bathe in the waters of the sacred lake, not the lake you have seen, but one closer to the inner sanctuary. Thereafter you will be dressed in the richest jewels and finery of all Egypt. You will then be taken to a smaller sanctuary dedicated to the goddess Hathor where you will be blessed, then repeat the same process for both Isis, and the chief god of this temple, Amun-Ra-Horakhty-Atum.”  
Malawashina mouthed silently the name of the host god, hoping to master the pronunciation. 

“Then you will be seated upon an open litter and taken from the temple, through the streets and to the Palace. There, the Pharaoh and all of the royal wives, children and nobles will be waiting for you in the grand throne room. A short ceremony will proceed, it is not difficult for you to understand what will go on so I will not go into more detail about it. Do you know that it is our custom and belief that when a woman enters her husband’s abode, they are officially man and wife?”   
Malawashina nodded. “Yes, your majesty, I am aware.”   
“Then I am sure that you are aware that technically the ceremony is unnecessary. But, it is for your celebration, and to show the people of Egypt, and your followers from Hattusa, that we are in glee of your union. Afterwards you and the Pharaoh will appear to the populace at the viewing balcony of the Palace. Thereafter, there will be a grand feast in celebration. The people of Pi-Ramses will be given bread, fruit and wine from the royal granaries to help them celebrate along with us in the palace. It shall be a splendid affair!” She had become somewhat excited during her explanation, which warmed and calmed Malawashina’s disposition immensely. 

Alas one thought did come to her mind, despite her mother having already detailed it to her. “What will happen afterwards?”   
“Oh, you will be bathed again, and then taken to the marital chambers to consummate the union.” Nefertari answered with ease. However, she did not go without noticing the uncertainty written upon the princess’ face. “May I touch upon a slightly more personal topic?” She asked gently. Malawashina nodded nervously, but remained silent.   
“Due to all the traditions and the like, it is expected for young princesses such as yourself to remain pure before marriage. Personally, we do not care either way, but it is still expected nevertheless and unfortunately will bring you trouble if you are not, as there is no viable way to get around it. Unless, of course, you admit to me now of your status so that I may help you with any predicaments of that nature. The Pharaoh is very, very fond of you, and so we would both like to save you from any shame or embarrassment if we can.” 

“What kind of trouble if I am not?” Mala asked, her voice low. With that, Nefertari had her answer and sighed, “The sheet of purity which will be on your marriage bed will be shown to the populace and given to your dignitaries to be taken back to Hattusa. If it were not to be stained with evidence of your purity, then I am afraid that inevitable scorn and shame will follow. Alas, many still follow and believe in the old traditions, both here and in your own country as you very well know. Some nobles may pressure the Pharaoh to send you back to your father to face his ire to your shame. We would hate that to happen to you, for we believe that one’s purity does not impart one’s personality.” 

“I have heard that there are women who do not bleed during their first encounter. What if… What if I am one of them?” Malawashina’s heart weighed painfully within her chest. She did not wish to reflect on such things, but alas there they were, and she was being forced to face her greatest pain before the most beautiful woman in the world.  
Nefertari smiled with a warm calm. “Then in that situation too, we will help you. Please, princess, you can tell me the truth. You will not face any scorn, that I promise on my eternal ka.” 

Suddenly, with no previous thought or prompt whatsoever, Malawashina burst into tears.   
Nefertari’s eyes shot open with surprise and she immediately shooed the servants present in the room.   
“I was raped.” The princess blurted, her face held in her hands in shame.  
Nefertari gasped, the notion of Malawashina’s statement taking a moment to sink into her mind. Before she had the chance to speak, Malawashina continued, “By that cretin I used to call king, Mursili. He lured me into his meeting rooms on the pretence that he wished to speak to me about coming here. He drugged my tea and raped me when I was unconscious. I do not know how many times… He threatened to murder me and my family if I dared to tell a single soul. So now,” she sniffed, “I fear for my family for I told my mother just as I was departing Kadesh. He did it to mar me, to indirectly attack the Pharaoh and claim me as his own which is what he had always desired. He did it to drag my name, and that of my father, through the dirt. He can never accept being denied what he wants...never,” she burst into wails once more, and Nefertari immediately went to her side to comfort her. 

“Oh, Malawashina, my poor, dear girl…” Her voice was deeply pained at her plight and she too felt the sting of tears at her eyes. “I am so very, very sorry. I have brought out this horrific pain. My dear, you do not have to suffer alone with it…” 

Malawashina looked up to the Queen’s topaz gaze and clasped her jewelled hands with her own. “Please, my queen, please, I beg of you, do not tell anyone, please!” She pleaded desperately. “Especially not the Pharaoh, I beg of you!”   
“Oh, my dear…” Nefertari embraced her the best she could with her bulging stomach and cradled the princess in her arms. “In two days he will be your husband. A successful marriage is built on the pillar of trust. You must not keep this from him…”   
“But he will hate me! He too will think I am tarnished and stained!”   
Nefertari shook her head, “No, my dear child, he will not. He would never think such a thing. He is a kind, gentle and compassionate man and I know how much he has come to care about you. Keeping it from him I fear will only cause him hurt, and you more so as well as you keep it hidden…” 

“Y...your majesty?” A meek voice came from behind them. Nefertari turned her head to face the petite servant whose head was bowed and eyes downturned. “The Pharaoh…” Before she could say any more, he strode past her into the room, his expression riddled with worry.   
“Nefertari?” He questioned as he quickly made his way towards the pair. “I saw your distressed servants lurking around the halls. What in the name of the gods has happened?” He looked at Malawashina then, who curled herself up harder against the Queen in an attempt to escape. “Mala?” 

“Ramses, don’t…” Nefertari warned, but he did not heed her as he moved to kneel before the sobbing princess. He reached out to touch her hand but she jolted away from him. His worry stricken expression only sought to deepen at her reaction. He looked to Nefertari for an answer, but she shook her head and continued to stroke Malawashina’s ebony locks to calm her, rocking her gently in an attempt of consolation.   
“My darling Mala, please, please tell me what ails you so, I beseech you,” he begged her. 

“No!” Her voice choked as she buried her face harder into the Queen’s thick, woven wig. “Leave me be!”   
Nefertari’s eyes too pleaded, as she placed her free hand upon her husband’s. “Now is not the time, my star,” she began softly. Alas, his anxiety over the state of his sweet princess had already engulfed him.   
“Mala, my gentle Mala, please…” 

“You will despise me…” She sobbed finally, barely revealing her kohl streaked cheeks to him as her body continued to tremble with wracking sobs.   
“No, no, my dear, I would never! What has happened to make you say such a thing? I implore you to tell me!”

Nefertari sighed, “It is Mursili’s doing, my love. Your brother deceived you.”  
His face dropped like stone. “What? What has he done?” He looked back at Malawashina.   
“Has he done something to her family?”   
Malawashina looked at him then, her face reddened from her sorrow, loose strands of damp hair clinging to her tear and kohl streaked face. “He has done something to me! He raped me Ramses!” 

Notes:   
Š is pronounced as ‘sh’ in English.   
Kašku - Hittite god of the Moon.   
Ištar - Hittite goddess of war, healing, sex and fertility.   
Ka - Ancient Egyptian for ‘soul’


	15. Chapter 15

The rage flashed through his emerald orbs like a bolt of lightning, threatening to destroy anything in its path. The man he now called brother, the king he thought he had made everlasting peace with had betrayed their friendship to the utmost degree. Everything that had transpired between them during the signing of their treaty had been nothing but an utter fallacy. He could feel all the blood drain from his face, and his stomach knotted painfully at the thoughts that now raced through his mind.

The agony that that bastard Mursili had rendered, the innocence he had ripped from one so pure...

Ramses firmly believed that the gods themselves could not save Mursili from the retribution he would inevitably face in times to come. Nay, the gods would be glad to shred him into a thousand bloody pieces of flesh and sinew. His gizzards would be strewn across the lands for all the world to heed their warning; Never slight the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Yet, as his emerald gaze dropped back to the sobbing princess, the one he had grown so very fond of, whose pain and suffering was so very evident, he could not help but feel his own heart torn asunder. Swallowing the jagged rock that had formed in his throat, he reigned in his anger. He had to, if not for himself but for her. She did not protest when he moved to sit beside her.

"Mala, come," he beckoned her gently as he placed a warm hand upon her shoulder. "Come into my arms so that I may comfort you in this time of hurt."

She did not hesitate to do so and clung to his robes with all the strength of her being. Fearful, perhaps, that that monster would come to tear her from them.

"No words can ever describe how remorseful I am that he did this to you to spite me. I cannot even begin to fathom what must be going through your mind and how you must be suffering, my dearest princess. But know this; I do not think any less of you for it and I do not believe you are any less honourable. It was an unspeakable and unforgivable act against you that he committed. I shall pray to the goddess Ma'at, the goddess of truth and harmony, that justice is wrought upon him, even if I have to bring it down upon him with my own two hands."

Malawashina's head snapped up then at such a pledge. Her eyes were only pained further.

"Please, I beg you, mighty Pharaoh, please do not wage another war because of what has happened. There has already been so much carnage and suffering due to the past loathing between our two nations. I cannot live knowing another war was started because of me."

"No, I will not start a war," he confirmed softly. "But if the opportunity to kill him were to arise, I would not hesitate."

"He is a monster..." She reiterated with a sob. Thinking about him only caused her to cry harder against the Pharaoh, and he continued to stroke her plaited locks and rocked her gently as the Queen had done.

Leaning over, Nefertari placed a gentle hand upon her husband's arm. "I will go," she whispered. "I still need to make sure the servants know their roles for the celebrations."

"Do that later," he gazed up at her, his expression still saddened. "You must rest, my star, especially when you are so heavy with babe. Ask your maidservant, Khali, to do it for she is already well aware of the process."

Nefertari gave a small smile at his concern. "Do not worry about me. Take care of the princess. She needs the comfort that only you are capable of giving."

Nodding, he let Nefertari go, and she left the chambers silently.

Malawashina could not rip the cretin's image from her mind. She knew that Mursili would go to any lengths to destroy her. In his mind, if he could not have her, no one could. In his eyes, she had shamed him by refusing his numerous and often contentious advances.

To seal their alliance after the Battle of Kadesh, the offer by the Pharaoh to marry a princess of Hattusa was not an unreasonable request. Yet, it stung Mursili's already bitter heart for Malawashina had been the only princess of marriageable age remaining at court. She had been the only object of his desires for a very long time, despite having his queen and other ladies in his harem. Alas, for him at least, the gods had not shown him favour in his ambitions. Their apparent neglect had only sought to drive his hunger further.

Despite his ravenous desire for her, how could he have refused the Pharaoh's offer? To have done so would have been no different than shredding their alliance to pieces. Not that he genuinely cared. He would have destroyed Egypt and all her pompousness if he could. He would have raped the land for all its mighty wealth and glory to take as his own. Even if he could do neither, he would at least covet the opportunity to smear Egypt's reputation throughout the world and thus, he would use the object he had desired as the spearhead to pierce Egypt's heart. 

Ramses continued to rock her gently in his arms as she wept relentlessly in them. Sighing, he embraced her tighter. "I want you to know Mala, that I will always be here for you if you need. If you wish to speak about what happened, if releasing it from your heart will bring you some form of solace, then I will listen."

"But you will think me a fool," she lamented.

He raised an arched brow. "And why would I think such a thing?"

"Because I fell into his trap. Utati had warned me not to meet him at such a late hour, she had been suspicious. And yet, I agreed upon the meeting anyway..."

"Did he send word of what he had wished to meet you for before you went to see him?"

"Not entirely, except that it was of utmost importance. I should have refused but... I feared that he would do something if I did not go. Not that it mattered as he did something anyway..." She grimaced.

"You were not to know," Ramses offered gently. "It is not often in one's best interest to disobey a summons from their sovereign. You simply did what you thought you had to."

"And look where it got me."

"To Egypt," he added candidly. "And into my arms."

Malawashina could not help but flush at those words, and her fine mouth tugged into a heartfelt smile.

"Of which, for now, I wish to stay."

"For as long as you need," he answered as he stroked her head once more.

"There is one more thing, but I fear that it will only displease you further..."

Ramses sensed the hesitation in her voice and took her hand in reassurance.

"Tell me, Mala. There shall be no ill-will against you."

"Mursili demanded that I observe Egypt for him, and relay to his ministers what I see."

Ramses tensed slightly at her words, and she could tell from the darkness that seeped into his eyes that her news had struck yet another chord. His calmness unnerved her, and she began to shiver in his arms. "Do not fear, Mala," he began softly, knowing too well her feelings.

"What will you do?" She asked, the worry in her gaze deepening as she looked up to him.

"Observe in return," he answered. "I ask that if they confront you, seeking information, you will deny knowing anything and will seek me out immediately."

"Of course, I would never betray you, especially not to the likes of that worm, Mursili."

"Good girl," he wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb. "Are any of them to be trusted?" He asked after a short moment's silence.

Malawashina did not hesitate to answer then. "Saduhi can be trusted," she replied. "I have known him since birth. He is like an uncle to me. He is my father's most trusted friend and confidant; the only 'friend' of my father's that Mursili allowed as part of my escort here."

Ramses nodded, deep in thought. "Does this Saduhi know of any of this?"

The Princess shook her head. "No, he knows nothing. Nor is he aware of what Mursili did. I am sure that if he knew, like my father and brothers, he would not hesitate to storm Buyukkale palace and cut off Mursili's head himself."

"Then perhaps we should tell him."

Malawashina went to open her mouth in protest, but Ramses quickly placed a jewelled finger against her rouged lips to hush her. "But," he continued, "As you said yourself, we do not wish for unnecessary bloodshed and so will bide our time."

"Forgive me for bringing so many ill tidings."

He shook his head then and stroked her cheek. "There is nothing to forgive. I shall be forever thankful that you told me."

"Well," She began, sighing. "I should not keep the mighty Pharaoh just for myself. I am sure he has more important duties..."

"It is my duty to keep my wives happy and content as well. Besides, if it means that I can spend more much needed time with you, then the whole world can stop and wait."

She managed to chuckle at his words and nuzzled her head into his chest as her own fluttered with yearning. "Then they will be waiting for a very long time."

With this, he leaned down and brushed a light kiss upon the top of her cheek. "So the Pharaoh commands it."

Sighing with frustration, Amunherkhepeshef flopped himself down onto a cedar bench within the temple's main garden. He had been searching for his mother for what felt like a dynasty, only to find that she and every other person he could converse with was busy. He understood well, of course, due to the upcoming festival and the union between his father and the princess that almost everyone would be preoccupied. Yet, he had already memorised his role in the entire affair and his mother was too much of a perfectionist to let other people, including her eldest son, help her. Just the day previous he had gone to inspect the construction work on the new annex to the city's temple dedicated to Set. The construction there, much to his benefit, was ahead of schedule. Now that all his tasks were complete, and his father had granted him time away from his lessons until after the celebrations, he did not know what to do with himself. He almost wished he had returned to the palace harem to be able to play with his siblings at least, but he knew that they most likely were being taught their roles in the celebrations as well.

Suddenly, from the shrubs nestled together behind the bench, came a tinkling sound. Turning to face the direction of the noise, the young prince jolted with surprise from the grey-streaked feline that leapt up onto the bench unexpectedly. No sooner had he collected himself was he knocked onto his backside by the young girl who had bound over the bench, she having not anticipated that he was also there.

Her obsidian eyes were wide in horror at what had just transpired, and she stared down at him, her body rigid in fear. So much in a daze was she, she had not realised that she had landed right on top of him.

Ready to shove off the culprit and give her an earful for her insubordination, the prince realised who it was upon him and too froze in surprise. Her blossoming bosom was pressed hard into his chest, her slender legs straddling him. Her thin linen skirts had bunched up around her hips due to her fall and if it were not for his own shendyt, they surely would be skin to skin. He could feel the heat emanating from her body, and it caused his own to burn hot like the desert sands. 

Immediately she clambered off him and pressed her head into the grass beneath them.

"Your Royal Highness, Mighty Prince of the King's Body, forgive me! I did not realise you were sitting there!" Her voice shook.

Feigning annoyance, he answered, "Touching a member of the Pharaoh's household without permission is a punishable offence."

Utati whimpered and pressed her head harder into the ground.

"I jest, Utati," he chuckled. "I do not mind if it is you."

His statement took her by surprise and she raised her gaze to stare at him.

"I...I mean, you are Princess Malawashina's maidservant! I would not dare have her best friend punished. Come, stand up," he offered her his hand, a gesture she also did not anticipate. Hesitating, she continued to stare up at him with her wide obsidian orbs, his kind amber gaze entrancing her.

"If you keep lying there, ants will crawl up your skirts!" He joked. She took his hand immediately then, and he hauled her to her feet.

"We better not allow that, then," she flushed. "For then someone will have to attend to all the bites." Her body shivered involuntarily when she realised what she had allowed to slip from her mouth. Though his cheeks too flushed a bright crimson, the small grin that tugged at his lips caused her, and then him in turn, to burst into a fit of innocent giggles.

"I assume you were chasing that cat that was here a moment ago?" He asked after they had calmed.

"Yes, I was. I was trying to befriend it."

"Oh, that is a shame," he suddenly appeared crestfallen, and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Your Highness?"

"I was hoping you had come to befriend me!"


	16. Chapter 16

Pacing the audience hall of Büyükkale, the Great Fortress of his forefathers, his thunderous steps resonated through the massive limestone columns.

His aunt, the Lady Puduhepa, had kept him waiting for far too long. He had been tugging at the braided tassels of his styled beard for the better part of ten minutes, his impatience causing bile to rise in his throat. 

"Damned woman, where is she?" He hissed through gritted teeth. 

The deep feminine sigh he heard behind him caused him to spin on his heels. "I am right here, Your Majesty. Excuse my tardiness," her voice dripped with feigned remorse. 

Mursili's scowl deepened and he straightened his posture in an attempt to intimidate her. His attempt, however, failed as she continued with a steeled calm, "How may I serve His Majesty?" 

"How many days has it been since we last received word from the retinue?" His voice was almost impatient. 

"Only a week, Your Majesty."

With her answer, Mursili stroked the tassels of his beard.

"Where they are probably located, it would take at least two weeks for a messenger to arrive here," she reminded him.

"Yes, yes," he dismissed her words. "And you have received no word from your daughter? I thought that she would at least contact you on a more frequent basis." 

"I only received the one letter from her amongst the retinue's correspondence, Your Majesty. I already told you of this," her expression remained rather emotionless. 

Her expressionless only sought to inwardly irk him. 

"Are you expecting to receive some sort of news which has not already been passed on to you by the ministers?" 

He scoffed at her as he began to turn away from her catty remark. 

"She will not spy for you, Mursili," her voice was stern, then, her stormy gaze piercing his back.

He turned his head ever slightly over his shoulder to look at her, his bright hazel eyes glowing from the ribbons of light that filtered into the hall. "Do not think yourself so certain, Aunt. Now you are to dine with us this evening. Come no later than sunset." 

"And my younger children?" She attempted to excuse herself from his forced invitation. 

"They are not of my concern. Figure out what to do with your brood for you are to come alone." 

**********************************

Her silver-flecked locks were braided up into a loose bun, a circlet of engraved gold sitting upon her head. Short ringlets of hair hung down the sides of her made-up face, and upon her slim frame, she wore a long-sleeved pleated dress of creams, golds and browns. 

"Ah, Aunt! What a pleasure to have you with us!" Her nephew called across the dining hall to her as the royal herald announced her arrival. Feigning pleasure, she smiled, "And I thank thee for the invitation," her reply was almost flat. 

The Queen, who sat by her seemingly already intoxicated husband, gave a small gesture of apology through the emotion in her eyes. Puduhepa smiled and returned a small smile in response as she was seated almost adjacent to the couple. Around them were the other wives and concubines of the harem, all of which Puduhepa chose to have little to do with. It irked her how their beady eyes scrutinised her like Hyenas trying to nip at their weakened prey. To her advantage, she was anything but feeble and they all knew that very well. 

"It is a pleasure to have a woman of integrity as company this evening," Mursili commented as he seated himself once more. 

Puduhepa noticed that his words bit into the Queen, as well as those of the harem around them. 

"It is a shame that I cannot make the same comment about men, alas my husband is not here." 

Now the Queen bit her bottom lip to prevent a laugh from escaping, and her eyes shimmered in thanks at the quip. Though Mursili merely smiled, his eyes saw a rage burn within them. Puduhepa, however, couldn't care less and the expression upon her face screamed that at him. 

Grimacing at her, he snapped his fingers and immediately the palace's servants began bringing into the dining hall a lavish feast of wild fowls, stuffed ducks and freshly slaughtered boar. 

"Another victim of your lavish lifestyle, Your Majesty?" 

"Are you not unusually snappy today, Aunt Puduhepa. May I ask what has caused your foul mood? No husband to warm your bed? I am sure you could find a temporary replacement." 

"I would rather not, especially if you consider yourself a worthy replacement," she answered bitingly. 

All eyes were flicking from Puduhepa to the King, the tenseness becoming so thick it could be sliced with a knife. And yet Mursili laughed heartily, banging his giant paw onto the table, causing all the surrounding cutlery and crockery to rattle with the force. 

"You are indeed amusing, Aunt. I know I would have to drug you to get you into my bed," his words, and the wicked triumph hidden behind his hazel glare, caused Puduhepa to feel suddenly nauseous. 

"Pathetic if you have to resort to that, Nephew," She retorted calmly. 

"A true man would never have to use such means."

"A true man gets what he wants, when he wants it, Aunt."

Puduhepa gritted her teeth at his words. 

"How lucky we are to have you as our king, then."

"Lucky indeed," Mursili answered without pause. "Better than any Egyptian dog."

"At least a dog is loyal," Puduhepa answered naturally. "And an Egyptian one is wealthy beyond measure."

Mursili's nostrils flared at the truth behind her words, and he flicked his hand dismissively. Puduhepa then turned to the food before her, and the mere sight and smell of it, though delicious by most means, turned her stomach. Whilst the other wives and concubines stuffed their pretty faces, Puduhepa could barely stomach a mouthful. The words her nephew had said earlier - his admittance to the crime he had committed towards her daughter, hidden under a veil of ridiculing quips, caused her heart to burn furiously. The Queen looked up to her with her dark eyes, her expression one of remorse from time to time, but Mursili had made sure they were seated far enough from each other that they could not share words. 

Puduhepa pitied the Queen for she meant literally nothing to her husband. She was there as a pawn in the games of men and utilised only as a breeding tool. It was the country's boon that she had not yet given him an heir. She too was secretly glad of this fact despite Mursili not hesitating to insult and humiliate her for it. 

The other women did not give her or Puduhepa the time of day, as to be expected. Those who did support them were either conveniently denied presence or were too scared to utter a word. 

When the meal was finally over, Mursili did not keep her, and so she returned to her own abode within the citadel as quickly as she could. She wondered why Mursili had invited her in the first place. 

Her youngest children had already been made to sleep by their servants by the time she arrived, for the hour was already quite late. Alas, her husband, the great Hatti general, Hattusili, and her two eldest sons Tudhaliya and Nerikkaili were not yet returned. 

The anxiety and animosity that Mursili had created continued to nauseate her, and she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears of frustration. Pulling out the pins that held up her hair, she threw them down onto her vanity table. So hastily was she committing to the task, she was ripping out strands of hair in the process. Her anger only sought to heighten and in her fury, she swept her arm across the vanity to rid it of the neatly arranged implements and jars of ointments and makeup. 

Her servants that had come to investigate the ruckus immediately exited when she screeched at them, throwing a small stool in their general direction when they were gone. 

The splinters of the stool barely missed her husband and sons who now appeared in the doorway, their eyes wide in surprise at her erratic outburst. 

"Puduhepa, what is the meaning of this?" Hattusili spoke as he stepped forward, their sons still too stunned to enter.

"That damned pig! That bastard!" She hissed as she continued to pace the room. 

"I shall kill him with my own hands!" 

Both Tudhaliya and Nerikkaili looked at each other and frowned. They knew exactly who she was referring to. Even Hattusili's expression dropped at her words. 

"What has he done now, my dear?" His pale violet gaze glistened from the brazier 

light as he came cautiously closer. 

Taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself, she turned her eyes to her sons. 

"I apologise for the outburst, my loves, but I must speak to you father in private." 

"Mother, surely you can trust us, your sons, by now..." Tudhaliya spoke up, his chestnut gaze almost pleading. 

"I do, Tudha, I do, but this is a matter between your father and I. As a father yourself, I am sure you understand."

Tudhaliya nodded and sighed. 

"Return to your own wives now. I will send you word soon enough." 

With her words, and a final good night, her two sons turned and left the portico. 

"Should I fear what you are about to say?" Hattusili began, as he started to take off his armour. Puduhepa went to him and helped him untie the various leather straps. 

"What did Mursili do that is so dire that you had to send our sons away?" 

"While you and our sons were out at the new barracks, our so-called king invited me to dine with him and the Queen and some of the other bitches." 

Hattusili could not help but chuckle at her choice of words, the lines of his forehead deepening as he did so. 

"Why on this very Earth would he do that? It is not like he lets you speak to Matanazza considering how close you both are. He does not like his poor wife having any allies," he rolled his eyes at this, and stroked the tassels of his grey-streaked black beard. 

"To insult me." Puduhepa huffed indignantly. 

"And what reason would he have to do that?" Hattusili turned to stroke his wife's cheek. He could still see the fury in her pale gaze. She turned her head away from him, her countenance fighting tears, but he took her gently by the jaw and turned her to face him. 

"Please tell me, my love. It will stay in confidence, I swear it on our goddess Ishtar." 

"It is about our eldest daughter, Mala," she began hesitantly. 

Immediately Hattusili's sympathetic gaze darkened. 

"She is in Egypt now, far away from his reach. I made sure of that."

"It is what he did before she left." 

His eyes looked to her with dread and confusion. 

"She begged me and made me promise not to tell a soul. But after this night, I cannot allow our pig of a nephew to remain unpunished and without consequence for what he did to her."

Hattusili took her by the shoulders and held her firmly. 

"What did he do to her?" 

"He had drugged her and raped her, all to claim her as his own and, to what I expect, tar her honour and offend the Pharaoh, her future husband."

Every emotion crossed the Great General's features then, yet his eyes became like those of a raging khamsin, ready to engulf all in its path.

"She...she admitted this to you, when?" 

"In Kadesh, on the day of her departure, just as we bid each other farewell for the last time." 

Hattusili grimaced. "Mursili is a dead man."


	17. Chapter 17

Malawashina's eyes flickered at the sudden warmth that caressed them. In her mind, they were the sweet caress of her lover's lips, and she dreamily opened her eyes in the hope that she would be met with his adoring green orbs.

"Good morning!" Utati beamed, obvious excitement lacing her voice. Alas, it had been the warmth of the freshly lit brazier her maidservant had lit.

Malawashina groaned loudly and rolled onto her stomach. "It is still dark. Why would you wake me at such an hour? I was having such a pleasant dream..."

Utati looked upon her, a slightly puzzled expression crossing her face, "Surely you have not forgotten what day it is?"

Malawashina blinked, trying to focus her mind. It was far too early for any form of thinking on her part.

Utati rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Today is your dream of dreams!" The smile upon her dainty lips widened. "Today is your union to the Pharaoh!"

The princess shot up in her bed, only for her blood to rush immediately to her head, causing her to swoon.

"I... I did not forget," she steadied herself. "I barely slept during the night, that is all."

"Of course not." Utati smiled. "I could not either. Today is too exciting a day to have slept well before it."

Before Utati could speak more, Seshen entered the room holding a pile of fresh cotton and linen towels.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she too greeted warmly. "I see that Utati wasted no time waking you."

"No, she did not," she yawned wearily.

"I did not realise we had to rise this early."

"I am afraid so, Your Highness. You must be bathed and made ready before sunrise so that you, the Queen and the Pharaoh may make offerings to Min at his shrine. This will be done as the first rays of the sun, a gift from Ra, bathe Min's effigy with their light and warmth, symbolizing the birth of the new day. As you know, Min is our god of fertility, and so with his blessing upon your marriage to our beloved Pharaoh, you will bear him many children, and soon."

These last words made the princess blush coyly.

"I do hope that I can."

"I am sure you do not need to worry, Princess," Seshen added. "I already feel that our gods favour you well, as do your own."

"I have been praying to my patron goddess, Ištar, since leaving my home. She represents to us love and war. And thus, I have prayed that our marriage will be a loving one whereas we can bear the fruit of our love and that our two mighty nations may never come to blows again."

"May she hear your prayers, Your Highness."

"She will," Utati chimed in. "Ištar blesses the Princess and her honourable family for adopting me after my mother passed away when I was barely out of swaddling clothes."

"Your mother had been a priestess of the goddess, had she not?" Seshen asked.

"She had been, yes. But she fell ill and soon passed. I would have been trained as a priestess at the temple of the goddess as well, but my mother and the Lady Puduhepa had been close friends. I believe that is why Lady Puduhepa offered to take me in, as a last loving gesture towards my mother. I was raised as one of their own, but I chose to serve the Princess as she was always the one who was kind and took care of me. It was my way of repaying her family."

"Which you know you did not have to." Malawashina leaned forward to stroke her friend's rosy cheek affectionately.

"I wanted to." Utati reiterated, returning the Princess' smile in kind. "And now my Princess shall be a princess of not only our homeland of Hatti but also of Egypt as well!"

Having bathed in a steaming bath scented with frankincense and lavender, Malawashina was immediately whisked away to a light breakfast of honeyed goats milk and durum cakes baked with dates. Satisfied that she had eaten enough, her two vigilant servants then whisked her off to a room that had been specifically allocated for her preparation.

She was rather surprised to find the Queen there waiting for her, already made-up and dressed. Her bleached linen gown was as white as the clouds of the heavens and the heavy set gold jewelled collar she wore upon her shoulders shimmered and sparkled from the auburn brazier light that warmed the room. If goddesses truly did walk the earth, then Queen Nefertari was indeed their equal. Despite the early hour, she was positively radiant, and any nerves Malawashina had been feeling seemed to dissipate with her divine presence.

"My dear Princess, I do hope you managed to get some sleep," her expression was contrite and sympathetic.

"Very little, if I may say," Malawashina admitted sheepishly, fighting off the urge to yawn.

"I can imagine." Nefertari smiled. "I couldn't sleep a wink the night before my union to the Pharaoh. How are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?" The Queen then moved over to a large, silk veiled object. "Scared?"

"All of them." Malawashina chuckled, her voice slightly anxious.

"That is to be expected. Rest assured everything will be well. Soon you shall be a Princess of Egypt, and with your permission, will carry an Egyptian name to emphasise such."

"An Egyptian name?" Malawashina repeated, a little surprised at the prospect.

"You will always be known to us as Malawashina, but for official purposes, and to emphasise that you are going to be a part of the Egyptian Royal Lineage, we would like to give you an Egyptian name. We are not trying to erase your heritage by doing so, you can choose to continue being called your birth name if you wish."

"What will my new name be?"

"Maathorneferure; One who sees Horus, the invisible splendour of Ra."

"It is a beautiful name, I would be honoured to be referred to as such," she ratified.

"Then that settles it!" Nefertari beamed with pride. "The Pharaoh will be greatly pleased."

Malawashina blushed at this. "Who came up with such a name to honour the gods?"

The Queen grinned. "He did," she winked. "Now come, I have something for you," she motioned towards the veiled object.

Malawashina's eyes lit up, and even behind them, they could hear Utati squeak with excitement.

"It is but a small gift from me." Nefertari's smile shone as she pulled back the silken cloth. If Malawashina's eyes could widen further, they surely would have popped out of her skull. Revealed was a mannequin adorned with the richest finery of all Egypt. Upon the head was a long, flowing wig of raven hair, clasps of gold and silver adorning each fine braid. Sewn within the braids were hundreds of small, perfectly spherical pearls. Adorning the wig was a circlet of hammered gold, where motifs of the lotus styled with lapis lazuli, emeralds, amethysts and other precious gems adorned its circumference. At the front of the circlet was the protective Uraeus, a symbol of her sovereignty and authority as a Princess of the land. To the back hung two long golden ribbons.

What truly took her eye was the dress of fine bleached linen. The main dress would hug her slender frame, but the sheer pleated skirts would flow around her. Accentuating the waist was a gold-trimmed belt of violet silk which hung down the front length of the dress. The Queen explained that she had chosen the colour to match the Princess' eyes. A flowing shawl which matched the skirts would be hung around her shoulders, and upon them would be a heavy set collar of the richest jewels available. The attire rivalled that of the Queen.

So taken aback was she, Malawashina felt hot tears spring at the corners of her eyes.

"T-these are all f-for me?" She stuttered, overwhelmed by the gift.

"Yes, a gift for your union." Nefertari smiled warmly as she placed a gentle hand on Malawashina's shoulder. "I do hope that you like them."

"I adore them!" She fought the urge to embrace the Queen in thanks as she worried it may be too awkward, but when the Queen took it upon herself to embrace her first, she felt utterly relieved.

"I cannot thank you enough, my Queen." Malawashina sobbed.

"There is no need for thanks, my dear Princess." Nefertari's expression was soft and gentle.

"There is one more thing that I must ask you before you change into them."

Malawashina blinked the tears still in her eyes, and wiped them with the handkerchief Utati passed her.

"Ask anything, please."

"As you know, Egypt is a dry and arid country. Thus, we often have the issue of head lice."

"It is the same in my country too, your Majesty."

"I would imagine so," Nefertari nodded. "You may be aware that here we often shave our entire bodies for the most part, or at least cut our hair very short to prevent the lice from taking hold. I wanted to ask if you wish to have everything shaved before getting dressed. Of course, this is entirely up to you."

"By everything, do you mean everything?"

"Generally, yes. Though eyebrows are usually left alone. But there are some that shave them too."

"So... down there as well?" Malawashina asked meekly.

Nefertari covered her mouth daintily to prevent her giggle from escaping.

"Yes, down there as well."

"Are you shaved down there?"

Malawashina gasped and quickly covered her own mouth. "Forgive me, I did not mean..."

"Yes, I am usually," Nefertari replied honestly, her voice showing no sign of annoyance at the direct question. "However, at the moment I am not. Pregnancy causes me to become increasingly sensitive there, and so shaving causes me great discomfort."

Malawashina nodded with understanding, before lowering her voice coyly once more.

"Is he shaved down there?"

Nefertari did laugh now and winked at the blushing princess before turning to the servant girls.

"I wish to speak to Princess Malawashina privately. I will call you presently."

Seshen did not hesitate to usher them all out of the room.

Nefertari then turned back to the still blushing princess.

"That, my dear, you shall find out tonight if you so will it."

"I-if I will it?"

"This is your union, Princess, he is yours to command."

"Mine to command?" Malawashina repeated, her mind drifting.

"He will stay exclusively with you for several days before he must return to his other duties. Therefore, within that time, he is entirely at your whim."

"I would not even know what to ask." Malawashina flushed, despite the imagery of her previous dreams once more flooding into her mind.

Nefertari grinned, "after the first night, I am sure you will have plenty of ideas."

"I am scared..." She did not know quite why those words tumbled from her mouth.

Nefertari looked to her once more with empathy and understanding.

"I can understand why my dear. I will tell you that Ramses is very gentle, understanding and patient. He will not do anything unless you will it. Do not be afraid to communicate to him your fears, and, if at some point you realise them, your desires. He will listen. He will not bite... unless you ask him to." With those last words, she winked once more, causing Malawashina to laugh nervously.

"You speak from experience?"

"I do," The Queen grinned.

"So... does your experience recommend me getting shaved down there?"

"It is up to you," Nefertari answered honestly. "It is an Egyptian custom, and we find it to be somewhat cleaner, especially during our Red Moons, but as I said, it is your choice and no one will belittle you if you decide against it. And he enjoys both."

Malawashina flushed again and felt her entirety shiver at the thought.

"If that is the case, then I would at least like to try shaving."

"Very well, the girls shall prepare you. Meanwhile, I shall finish some last-minute arrangements and make sure our husband is also on schedule. He is just as nervous as you are." Then, Nefertari leaned closer to her. "And he is just as insecure if he should shave for you or not."

Malawashina chuckled meekly, "I would like to see it."

"Ah, and one more thing," Nefertari reached a bejewelled hand into the many folds of her gowns and pulled out a small flask of dark leather.

"What is this?" Malawashina asked as the Queen tucked it into a secret pocket on the sash of the wedding dress she had made for the princess.

"Sheep's blood. I am sure you know its purpose."

Malawashina nodded, as she fluttered her eyelashes coyly. "I do."

"May it serve its purpose."

"I am positive that it will, Your Majesty."

"Fantastic. Now, I will call the girls back in to prepare you, and I will return in a short while," she placed a gentle hand on Malawashina's arm at seeing the ever nervous expression on her face.

"All will be well, my Princess, do not fear."

Both Seshen, her more petite counterpart and the few other servant girls present bowed in obeisance when the Queen appeared.

"Seshen, the Princess wishes to be shaved entirely. Please allow your skilled hands to see it done. I have brought the rarest and exotic oils so please make good use of them. I will return presently."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she kept her head downturned as the Queen left down the brightly painted hypostyle hall.

Utati blinked at what had transpired. "Shaved?" She repeated, slightly perplexed. "Entirely?"

"You heard correctly." Seshen chuckled at Utati's innocence. The other girls too began giggling.

"But why?"

"Perhaps I will allow the Princess to answer that another time." Seshen winked.

It took the better part of two hours and five servant girls to fully shave, dress and ready the Princess  
It took the better part of two hours and five servant girls to fully shave, dress and ready the Princess.

Nefertari had returned shortly after the servant girls had finished shaving their liege, and as the Princess was fitted into her dress and finery, the Queen once more went over the day's proceedings with her.

"Again, you do not need to worry about anything. Seshen will be with you to guide you through finer details, as well as answer any questions you may have. I will see you throughout the day, but I may not be able to share words with you until the banquet this evening as I must lead the procession of royal wives."

"That seems like it will be an arduous task within itself."

Nefertari laughed heartily at this and grinned. "They all know that I am not one to be reckoned with," she winked.

Malawashina chuckled nervously. "I shall hold you to your word."

"Fear not, my dearest. You are very much on my good side."

With those words shared they both began to laugh, and the lightened mood uplifted the Princess' spirits immensely.

With fine reed brushes, the servant girls applied a powder of Malachite green upon her eyelids, accentuating them with gold creme and the traditional ebony kohl.

"Your skin is so youthful and supple. There is hardly a blemish to be seen." Nefertari commented as she admired Seshen's handiwork with the makeup.

"Until my Red Moon graces me, then my skin appears like a war field," Malawashina answered. All within the room chuckled in agreement.

"Or until you are with child, where it can go either way! I am lucky this time, so I am assuming that I shall be having another son. My skin has always been radiant when I've been pregnant with a boy. My daughters though..." Nefertari sighed with a feigned lament.

"My skin was a battlefield and I was on the losing side."

"I wonder why that is..." Malawashina thought aloud.

"The physicians told me that it was the difference in vigors that each gender passes on to the mother. It could be true..." Nefertari shrugged as she stepped back once more to take on a better view of the Princess.

"And now you appear before me as the image of Hathor upon the Earth."

Malawashina flushed and fluttered her thick lashes. "You honour me, my Queen."

"It is warranted," Nefertari replied with a heartfelt smile upon her rouged lips.

"And now you are ready to be presented before the gods."

The hour was still young, and the Mandjet, the great barge of the sun god, Ra, had only just begun its ascent through the skies to bathe the world with light  
The hour was still young, and the Mandjet, the great barge of the sun god, Ra, had only just begun its ascent through the skies to bathe the world with light. Despite the infancy of the morning, the populace of Pi-Ramses had already begun to pour into the streets. The paved roadways that the processions would pass through were being lined with fresh Palm fronds, Cornflowers, Daisies, Jasmine and a myriad of colourful Water Lilies.

As she was taken to the awaiting litter of cedar hammered with gold, she caught a glimpse of the Pharaoh and the Queen ahead of her. Nefertari was already seated upon a glimmering throne which would be carried by several priests. The Pharaoh, however, was to lead the procession alongside a pure white Apis bull. The bull, as tame as a housecat, was adorned with flowers and a large solar disk between its gold-painted horns.

Alas, Malawashina could not yet share even a glance with her future consort for the priests of the temple of Amun-Ra-Horakhty-Atum were ushering everyone into position to start the parade on schedule. Glancing around, she did not see the Prince present either.

"Where is Amu?" She muttered mostly to herself.

"He has returned to the harem to join the rest of his siblings in the procession," Utati answered almost factually.

Malawashina turned to her friend, surprise upon her features.

"How is it that you know this?"

Utati blushed a redder hue than the rouge that was on her cheeks.

"I stumbled upon him in the temple gardens just the day before last, and we spoke at length..." Her voice was cautious.

"And why did you not tell me of this?" Malawashina raised her painted brows.

"I thought that you would lecture me that it is inappropriate for me, a servant, to speak to one of a royal decree."

Malawashina frowned slightly. "You know that I look upon you as a sister. You did not have to hide such information from me. I thought we shared everything. Did you not lecture me recently about this?"

"Well, I did..."

"There you have it. There was no need for you to hide your meeting with the Prince from me. I do not mind it anyway." Malawashina stated, feigning hurt.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you."

The Princess began to chuckle teasingly then, "No offence was taken, my sweet Utati. But I do expect details later on."

"Only if I get details of your wedding night." Utati teased in return, poking her tongue out playfully of which Malawashina returned the gesture.

"I fear that details of that may be too graphic for your innocent ears."

Utati scoffed, "I have overheard plenty of stories in the servant's quarters back in Hatti," she stated factually.

Malawashina shook her head and laughed at this. "I'm sure you have. Regardless, I do caution you once we are living within the Royal Harem; there may be some that oppose your friendship with the Prince due to you being my maidservant."

Utati grimaced at this but nodded with acknowledgement.

"Come on, you two, there is no time to waste. The Pharaoh's entourage has just left." Saduhi, the Princess' appointed bodyguard, motioned to the temple gates that were already wide open.

"We better not tarry then!" Malawashina quickly ushered her maidservant towards the servant's litter where Seshen was beckoning the younger girl to hurry.

"Thank you, Saduhi," she took the hulking man's hand as he assisted her into the litter.

"May all the gods of this land and ours bless you upon this joyous day," he answered with a proud smile. "Your esteemed parents will be proud of you."

"If only they could be here to witness it."

"Do not worry, they will surely hear of it!"

The shrine dedicated to the god of fertility, Min, was located on the other side of the city, and with the pace that they moved at, took the better part of an hour to reach.

Though the size of the shrine was small in comparison to the temples of the patron gods of the city, its decoration was no less in grandeur. A short staircase led to the portico of pillars which were painted brightly with images of the Pharaoh and the phallic god of fertility. Much like the other temples, long, flowing curtains of chiffon fluttered from the ending summer's breeze, shrouding the sanctuary that was nestled within.

Ahead of her, already at the top of the staircase, Malawashina could see the Pharaoh and the Queen as well as four other royal wives and their children.

"There is Amu!" Utati whispered excitedly as they too began to make their way up to the leading procession.

"Yes, but remember what I said. Now, all eyes are upon us," Malawashina whispered.

"I know," came Utati's crestfallen reply.

The inner sanctuary of the god was aglow with the auburn warmth of large braziers that adorned the vividly painted hall.

Already Ramses was bathing the statue of the god which stood at a quarter of his height. The god appeared taller, however, due to the large sandstone pedestal it was positioned on.

"The Pharaoh will bathe Min in scented water, and then clothe him in the finest linens of Egypt to appease him," Seshen explained as Malawashina watched attentively.

Soon the heady aromas of Frankincense, Jasmine and Myrrh filled the sanctuary as the Pharaoh and the Queen held carved cedar incense censers up in offering. They chanted incantations to the god, thanking him for a bountiful harvest and asking for him to bless them and the other wives with more children in the coming year. Shortly after, priests of Min bought forward the offerings the royal retinue had procured and Malawashina was surprised to see a cart laden with tall lettuces being presented as the prominent offering.

"They symbolise fertility and virility." Seshen began to explain once more.

"They stand tall like a phallus and when they are cut, from the base seeps a sticky, white sap-like liquid which resembles a man's semen."

Malawashina flushed from the information.

"And when consumed, they are thought of as an aphrodisiac."

"And who will consume these later on?"

"After Min has accepted them, some will be kept here for his priests, and some will be taken back to the palace to be used in tonight's banquet celebrating your union to the Pharaoh."

"Oh..." Malawashina felt her entire body tingle. As she raised her violet gaze once more, she saw the royal wives now coming to touch the god's erect phallus, one after the other.

"They are asking the god for his blessing in granting them children, or more of them," Seshen whispered. "By touching his phallus, some of his power will be imbued in them, granting them lasting fertility."

The Princess had barely noticed that they too were moving up the line as Seshen continued to give explanations to her.

"Now it is your turn," she whispered.

Malawashina felt her stomach leap into her throat at the realisation that now all eyes were on her, including the affectionate gaze of her soon-to-be husband. Her heart pounded wildly when her eyes met his brilliant emerald orbs. Even his breath hitched at the sight of her magnificent beauty.

She wanted nothing more than to speak to him, yet alas she was being ushered by the priests to bring forth her own offerings. Once she had done so, a chest of silk and linen, Ramses came to her to offer her the incense censer.

"Mala," he whispered in greeting as the incense wafted between them, coveting him in an ethereal cloud of thin smoke.

"Ramses," she whispered in reply as her smile met his. As he placed the censer into her hand, his fingertips brushed lightly against her milky skin, causing her heart to flutter. Grinning at her gaze of longing, he stepped back to join his other wives so that she could perform her task. Yet, not once did his eyes leave her presence, much to the disdain of Isetnofret, his forthcoming third royal wife.

O Min, he who is virile and everlasting,

I present to thee these gifts of cloth and linen.

O vigorous one, the sower of seeds who wears plumes upon his brow, a flail high above his head,

May he find it fitting to bless me with fertility so that I may bear the fruit of my union to the Pharaoh,

Usermaatre Setepenre who is the strong bull, beloved of Ra.

As she finished her prayer, she reached her hand up tentatively to touch the smooth head of the god's phallus, her heart racing as her fingers inched towards it. Looking briefly over at the Pharaoh, she glimpsed the heated longing in his eyes, despite his expression being one of calmness and tranquillity.

Biting her lower lip as she placed her hands upon the phallus, she glanced sideways once more and noticed that he had stiffened slightly from her gesture. She remembered what he had said to her on the evening of their first embrace; Her mere gesture was sending his emotions wild.

Ignoring the scorn on Isetnofret and one other wife's face, Malawashina moved, carrying her head proudly, to take her place nearby the other wives whose expressions were, thankfully, ones of benevolence and amusement.

After all offerings and prayers had been ceremoniously made, the Priests of Min offered up to Pharaoh bushels of wheat, threshed that very morning and the first of the harvest. It was a symbol of everlasting virility for himself, and fertility for his wives so that his dynasty could remain steadfast and strong.

By the time they exited the small shrine, the populace of the city had flooded into the streets entirely. Pi-Ramses was not the sleepy metropolis of the dawn that Malawashina had encountered after leaving the Temple of Amun-Ra-Horakhty, but a bustling capital now noisy with jubilee. It was now time for the procession back to the temple where the ceremony of her union, the joining of her homeland Hattusa to the mighty land of Egypt, would take place. From then she would be taken to the palace, and upon entering, would officially be a wife of the Pharaoh.

Notes:

Mandjet - the name of the barge that Ra rode on as he ascended into the sky.

Min - Egyptian god associated with fertility and virility


	18. Chapter 18

The wild cheering and all-out fanfare on the road to the royal palace was nothing like what Malawashina had ever witnessed before. The pomp and joy far outweighed that of her arrival to the city, which, in itself, had been something well to behold.

The clear blue of the late-summer sky was speckled with flecks of pinks, golds, violets and maroons as the petals of thousands of roses and streamers of woven silk were flung and flown jovially into the air.

Gold hammered trumpets shaped like the head of the gazelle and the beating of hundreds of hippopotamus hide drums did little to drown out the awaiting masses.

The great Pharaoh Ramses and the ravishing Queen Nefertari, beloved by their people, waved to the now revering crowds. Malawashina could hear the people cheer praises to their monarchy and her, the new bride of Egypt.

Coming upon the Royal Palace, she looked on in awe at the whitewashed walls that rivalled those of the city itself.

As they rode through the colossal entryway and into the expanse of the first courtyard, the procession began branching off to their preassigned positions. Malawashina could not help but be in awe with the Queen’s ability to organise, for the entire event was occurring with pinpoint precision.

“Now we will go to the throne room where your new titles will be made known. From then, you will officially be known as Pharaoh’s wife.” Seshen explained dutifully as Utati trotted behind with a large ostrich-feather fan.

“And Princess of Egypt!” The younger girl beamed excitedly.

“Yes, indeed.” Malawashina smiled. Yet it was faint, for her nerves had breached the fortress she had tried to build up around her throughout the day’s proceedings.

“It will be alright, Mala.” Utati then lowered her voice, “Your esteemed parents will be so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Utati. I appreciate your words. I do wish my mother and father could be here to see how happy I finally am so that I can throw it back into Mursili’s worm-like face.”

Her words caused a grin to cross Utati’s face. She had been thinking the same thing.

Having been ushered once more to keep moving, they could not speak more on the matter, much to Malawashina’s relief.

Entering the glittering throne room, two richly crafted thrones sat side-by-side upon a bleached limestone dais. Only a couple of steps below them sat two low cushioned stools, one to the side of the throne of the Pharaoh and one to the side of the throne of the Queen.

Alas, it was not the dazzling throne room of the Egyptian Pharaoh that she could see before her, but the blue-tiled throne room of Buyukkale, the citadel of Hattusa.

From behind the thrones came Mursili, adorned in the fine garb of the priests. His eyes turned to her and she saw that they were not their usual hazel hue, but the dazzling emerald of the Pharaoh. Blinking hard, she was returned to Egypt and her tormentor’s image faded into that of the three priests emerging.

All three priests were adorned with the finest bleached linen available, yet it was only the high priest who wore the skin of a leopard upon his body, a brown leather cap adorning his bald head. He carried two jars of burning incense as did the other two priests. In each jar was a different heady aroma which Seshen would later explain were the sacred oils of Egypt.

Already waiting at either side of the room were the other royal wives and children, as well as other Egyptian nobles and the delegate from Hattusa. Lining the bright mural walls and guarding the pillared entryways were the Medjay, Pharaoh’s diligent protectors.

Ramses stood at the foot of the dais, awaiting his new bride with a smile so radiant it caused the Princess to feel giddy with infatuation.

“Princess Malawashina of Hatti land, come forth and join your husband upon the dais,” called the booming voice of the high priest.

That one word fluttered through her mind like a feather upon the wind. Husband.

She walked with grace and finesse along the aisle created for her. Ignoring the scrutinising gazes of some, she held herself proudly despite her nerves threatening to betray her once more. She would not dare lose face in the eyes of her new countrymen, for doing so would be the greatest dishonour not only upon herself but also upon the name of her revered father.

The high priest motioned for her to stand beside the Pharaoh who was watching her intently, his emerald gaze glistening with excitement.

“All those present bear witness, for the Princess of Hatti land, shall now be known throughout the land of Egypt as Princess Maathorneferure; One who sees Horus, the invisible splendour of Ra! Mistress of the Two Lands. Daughter of the Great General of Hatti. Great King’s wife. May she be praised by the people and the gods!”

A collective shout of ‘may she be praised’ rang out through the room, causing her to jolt with fright. Seeing this, Ramses grinned with amusement, causing Malawashina to flush with embarrassment.

“Princess Maathorneferure, now having entered the house of Pharaoh, shall be known as a wife of the king of kings; The strong bull, beloved of Ra. Protector of Egypt who curbs foreign lands. Rich in years, great in victories. Usermaatre Setepenre Ramses, Pharaoh of this very Egypt!”

The High Priest stepped forward and clasped the hands of the Pharaoh and the Princess together in unison. Thereafter stepped forward one of the younger priests who had now been holding a vessel of gold inlaid alabaster.

“With the pure waters of our sacred river, I bless thy union in the eyes of the gods. May your unity bear you fruit and may your union forever keep our mighty nations within the harmony of Ma’at.” As he spoke he poured the contents of the vessel over their clasped hands. The entire time Malawashina’s violet gaze did not leave that of her Pharaoh, her husband. His own eyes were full of affection now, rapt with the notion that the beautiful young woman before him was now part of his imperial line.

“You are as beautiful as the lotus in full bloom,” he whispered as the priests continued to chant. “Whose allure and elegance I hope to bask in for all of eternity.”

Malawashina’s thick lashes flickered at his words as her cheeks burned feverishly. Smiling girlishly she had not noticed that she was biting her lip again. She felt an immense heat begin to pool in her belly as all she wanted to do was melt into an embrace with him. Alas, once more their gaze was torn by the events unfolding before them. As the High Priest spoke to the Pharaoh, however, her ears chose not to listen, for all she could hear was Ramses’ luxurious words drifting into her ears.

“Come,” he whispered, causing her to snap out of her daze. “It is time to present you to the people of Egypt as their new Princess.”

***********

Standing upon the Balcony of Appearances, Malawashina was taken aback by the roar of the crowd below as she and her new husband appeared in view. Once more her ears shut out all sound but the voice of her husband as he spoke to their people below who now were silent in reverence. No sooner did he finish speaking were large carts laden with jars of beer, dried meats, freshly baked bread and freshly picked fruits brought forward from the palace as a gift to the people. Once more they sang his praises as the foodstuffs were distributed, enough for each person within the city to have more than their fill.

“Pharaoh is truly generous,” Malawashina noted with affection as she looked up to him whilst he waved back down at the crowd.

“Pharaoh loves his people,” he answered with a smile as he glanced down at her.

“I hope that Pharaoh has some love remaining for his new wife.”

With those words he turned his full attention to her, taking her soft cheek into one of his large hands.

“My dear lotus flower, you do not need to fret about such a thing.”

So strongly he desired to lean down to kiss her then despite their full view of the revelling crowd. However, he forced himself to reign in his senses for doing such an act only meant one thing; undermining the Queen.

Taking her hand up with his, he turned her back towards the entrance to the palace halls.

“Now come, let us start the banquet as husband and wife. I am certain that you must be famished after all the festivities of this morning. I know I am.”

“I am famished, indeed.” Malawashina nodded. “But,” her voice lowered meekly, “Not just for food.”

Blinking at her words, Ramses stopped in his tracks. His lips parted to speak, but no words could he find with his surprise. All he could acknowledge was the heat building up and pooling deep within his stomach. Alas, he had to keep some form of decorum. It did not prevent him, however, from leaning down to her after a moment to whisper delectably into her ear, “At the banquet, my sweet, you can tell me all about what you hunger for. Perhaps I can arrange for the Minister, Seti-Nekht, to join us tonight.”

It was her turn then to look up at him with surprise. Her already rouged cheeks once more flushed all hues of crimson both with embarrassment and excitement.

“Do not tease me, Ramses. Or I will just have to punish you for your indiscretion.”

He chuckled deeply at her and poked the tip of her nose affectionately. “Careful, Princess. Do not make any promises you cannot keep.”

“Who says that I cannot keep such a promise?”

“Well, if that is the case, I shall continue being a naughty boy.”

Malawashina chuckled and shook her head at him. “Cheeky brat.”

“Always,” he winked.

***********

Giant tables carved from Lebanese cedarwood were adorned with exotic cloths of silk and chiffon. Garlands of lotus and rose flowers accentuated them with their sweet scents. The tables were laden with all manners of foods from across the lands. Roasted duckú and water foul, grilled fish from the Delta, joints of beef and goat, and forelegs of gazelle adorned the centre of the tables. Freshly baked bread and sweet cakes made from dates and honey surrounded them. The banquet would not have been complete without an array of freshly picked fruits - watermelon, apples, mulberries, grapes, figs, and pomegranates amongst others. Entertaining the esteemed guests were acrobatic dancers, both male and female, wearing little but linen loincloths or woven garter belts around their hips. They danced and twirled to the upbeat music of the band of musicians who played flutes, lyres, tambourines and harps.

Like it had been during the banquets in Kadesh, the wedding banquet was a show of unity where Hittite and Egyptian alike sat together in jovial conversation.

Isetnofret, sitting with the other wives but a little distance from the newly joined couple, rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Look at those two, fawning over each other. How moving,” her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Henutmire, who had unfortunately been seated near her, took a deep draught of wine to hide her displeasure with the incessant complaining.

“They are newlyweds, what do you expect?” Henutmire answered flatly.

Isetnofret sneered at Henutmire’s words. “I do not remember any of us ever being so pathetic.”

“Well, I think it is sweet.” Piped up Merytra.

Isetnofret shot her daggers, causing her to shrink back into her seat.

“Nobody asked for your opinion. Now keep stuffing your belly with food, seeing you cannot seem to keep a child within it.”

Snickering could be heard to the other side of Isetnofret, from Sutererey, her closest confidant within the palace.

Merytra lowered her eyes in defeat and hurt, causing Henutmire to frown.

“That was uncalled for, Isetnofret.”

“Then she should learn to keep her mouth shut when not spoken to.”

“As should you, Isetnofret.” Came an austere voice from behind them.

All heads snapped to attention at the sound of the Queen’s voice. Her amber gaze bore into the obsidian orbs of Isetnofret.

“Oh, your majesty! Back so soon! Are you feeling better?” Isetnofret immediately avoided the current topic, causing Nefertari to narrow her eyes further.

“Much,” she answered plainly, “But the words I have just heard coming from you have sickened me more than the child in my womb, sister.” Nefertari poised herself, despite the swooning sensation within her stomach. “If I hear such words from you again, Isetnofret, I will have you sent back to the harem like a bratty child. Even your own children can show more decorum.” She took her seat again between Isetnofret and Henutmire.

Both Henutmire and Merytra glanced at each other, shrouding their pleasure.

Isetnofret, shrivelling her nose, grimaced at the pair. She knew well that they took pleasure in her berating.

“Now,” Nefertari began, her voice calmer. “Let us enjoy this banquet, please? There is food, dancing and wine aplenty. Another sister to our family is not going to diminish the love that the Pharaoh has for the rest of us. You all know that. We must take pleasure in his happiness, and relish in the fact that his royal lineage can continue to grow and be the greatest that Egypt has ever seen.”

“And yet so many within the harem are filler, my Queen.” Isetnofret looked over at Merytra now, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Yet, Isetnofret would not relent. “They cannot even add to the lineage.”

“And yet Pharaoh loves them all the same,” Nefertari answered her stabbing words with civility. “All great things take time. Now enough, enjoy the banquet in silence or return to your chambers. I will not give you any more choices.”

Isetnofret huffed as her pointed gaze noticed her eldest nephew gazing longingly at someone. Raising her brow she followed his train of sight with her own only to see, much to her utmost surprise, that he was gazing at the new bride’s maidservant. Frowning slightly, she turned to the Queen. “It appears, my sister, that your firstborn is infatuated with a servant.”

“Is that so?” Nefertari feigned interest, groaning inwardly. “He is becoming a man. It is only natural that he takes interest in the fairer sex.”

“But Princess Malawashina’s servant girl?” Isetnofret asked incredulously.

Nefertari did then change her expression to one of somewhat slight surprise as she too looked over at her son and then at Utati who was also stealing him glances.

“I see no problem with it. Now continue enjoying the feast.”

“What are you looking at, brother?” Parehirwenemef, the third eldest son at eleven years of age, asked his eldest brother, Amunherkhepershef, after noticing him gazing off into the distance.

“Not what, but who!” Exclaimed the second eldest at twelve years of age, Khaemwaset.

“Hm?” Amunherkhepershef blinked at them, slightly dazed.

His two present brothers and three present sisters all began giggling.

“Amu is in looooove!” Nefertiri, the youngest daughter present at seven years of age, teased playfully, causing the others to snicker.

“What? I am not!” Amunherkhepershef defended, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

“Are!” Exclaimed Baketmut, the second eldest daughter at ten years old.

“Quiet yourself Baketmut, Nefertiri, lest I whip your arses!” Amunherkhepershef threatened.

“You’ll have to whip all of us then.” Nefertiri crossed her arms defiantly.

“Is that an invitation, little one?”

“Oh come now, all of you. Stop your bickering and teasing.” Bintanath, the eldest daughter at the same age as her brother, defended to keep the peace.

Amunherkhepershef grimaced at them, glancing once more in Utati’s direction.

“Who is she then, brother?” Khaemwaset asked as he gnawed at a leg of duck.

“Do not speak with your mouth full,” Amenherkhepershef answered simply with a slight frown.

Khaemwaset scoffed and Parehirwenemef rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a prude. Come on, you can trust us! We are your siblings after all!” Parehirwenemef stated proudly.

“He is right, to be honest.” Bintanath concurred.

“Oh, not you, too.” Amenherkhepershef groaned.

“Have you humped her yet?” Asked Khaemwaset suddenly without a care in the world.

A collective gasp escaped the lips of his siblings as Amenherkhepershef stared on incredulously.

Without hesitating, he reached over and gave his younger brother a sharp slap across the back of his shaved head. Noticing his father was now glaring at them and Utati was giggling to herself behind the thrones, he flushed and shrunk back into his seat.

“You’re getting a hiding later when I get to you.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Khaemwaset shrugged. “You didn’t answer my question, brother.”

“And he does not have to!” Bintanath cut in, glaring daggers at her younger sibling. Khaemwaset tsked at them. “It was just a question.”“No, I have not. I would not dare to.” Amunherkhepershef answered, finally.

“Why not? She is but a servant, after all. You can have any of them at your will.”

“I am not a brute, Khaemwaset. Neither are you. Besides, she is not just a servant. She is the daughter of a priestess of Išhtar and…”

“Oh, she is Princess Malawashina’s maidservant?” Parehirwenemef cut in excitedly.

“Good for you for figuring out such a complexity!” Khaemwaset rolled his eyes. Parehirwenemef grimaced at him. “Shut up.”

“You shut up!” Khaemweset shot back.

“Both of you shut up!” Bintanath snapped.

“Yeah, both of you shut up!” Nefertiri chimed in, only for her eldest sister and two older brothers to glare daggers at her. Nefertiri began to bawl.

“By the gods, you are such a crybaby!” Khaemwaset groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Khaemwaset, Nefertiri, Bintanath!” Their father’s firm voice called over the ruckus of the feast. All nearby turned to see what the fuss was about. Immediately the three siblings paled as their father, whose expression was unreadable, beckoned them over.

“I don’t want a spanking...” Nefertiri whimpered as she clutched her sister’s arm.

“Do not worry, my little one, you won’t be the one in trouble as you’ve done nothing wrong. It’ll be Khaemwaset getting his arse whipped if anything.”

Khaemwaset, almost the same height as his eldest sister, flinched at her words.

Reaching their father and his new bride, they bowed politely and were taken aback when he smiled warmly and welcomingly at them.

“My darling children, please allow me to introduce you to Princess Maathorneferure of Hattusa. We will continue to call her Malawashina within the harem, however. Mala, these three are my children to the Queen and Princess Isetnofret. Bintanath here is my eldest daughter, and Khaemwaset is my second eldest son. Both are my children to Princess Isetnofret. Nefertiri here is my third daughter and is my first daughter to the Queen.”

Nefertiri timidly snuck behind her sister.

“Hello!” Malawashina greeted cordially. “It is such a pleasure to meet you three!” She smiled her warmth allowing the two older children to relax somewhat.

“May I ask how old you all are?”

“I am twelve years old, Your Highness,” Khaemwaset answered without hesitation.

“I am thirteen, Your Highness.” Bintanath curtsied.

Nefertiri whimpered inaudibly.

“Come here, my sweet one.” Her father beckoned, and she immediately climbed into her father’s safe embrace.

“Now come, do not be frightened for Princess Malawashina is very kind. Tell her how grown-up you are.”

“I’m seven,” she answered meekly.

“Seven?” Malawashina beamed. She was the same age as her own younger sister, and it made her pine longingly for her siblings and family.

“My little sister is the same age!”

“How many sisters do you have?” Nefertiri piped up the courage to ask.

“Only the one, my little darling. The rest of my siblings are brutish brothers!”

Her words caused the little girl to giggle.

“Now on a more serious note,” Ramses began as he looked directly at Khaemwaset.

“What was the little altercation we witnessed over there but a few moments ago, hm? Care to explain why your brother slapped you?”

Khaemwaset looked away, his lips in a slight pout. “Why do you not ask him?”

“Khaemwaset!” Bintanath hissed under a hushed tone. His father’s expression did not change at the slight.

“Because I am asking you, Khaemwaset. Now out with it.”

“It was nothing serious father, I swear it.”

“You teased him!” Nefertiri chimed in, her courage having reached a new height now that she was in the safe territory of her father’s lap.

The Pharaoh’s eyes narrowed on his son. “Is that so? Care to explain?”

“As I said, it was nothing serious…”

“You asked if he had humped the Princess’ servant!” Nefertiri claimed.

Both Ramses and Malawashina were taken by surprise by this tidbit of information.

Khaemwaset hissed at her to be quiet, yet their father raised his hand to silence them both.

“I see. Well, I can understand why Amenherkhepshef would be displeased with you for it is none of your business, Khaemwaset, and you should not be asking such personal questions when many ears are listening. No wonder he was embarrassed enough to hit you. Be cautious of timing, my son. I have always told you this.”

The young prince became rigid at his father’s words and lowered his eyes.

“Yes father, forgive me.”

“It is not I who you should be apologising to, but your brother.”

Ramses then faced Bintanath. “And you tell Amu that he is to apologise to Waset for hitting his brother. They both know spats at the table displease me greatly,” he looked back at Khaemwaset again with a warningful glare. “Any more altercations and your hides will be tanned. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, father.” Both Bintanath and Khaemwaset answered in unison.

Ramses nodded and kissed his youngest atop the crown of her head before letting her back down. “Now off you all go and enjoy this feast.”

As they turned to leave, Nefertiri turned to run back to kiss her father and waved at the Princess before skipping back off to her siblings.

“Well then...” Malawashina sat back in her chair, amused. “The joys of parenting.”

“Indeed.” Ramses chuckled.

Malawashina sighed, still rather surprised by the information Nefertiri had parted.

“I knew Utati and Amu had been speaking to each other, but I did not know that they were infatuated!”

“Utati has said nothing to you?” Ramses glanced back behind them where Utati and Seshen were standing, waiting to serve their charges. He noticed her looking over at his son.

“Nothing to this degree, no…” She admitted. “Should we be worried?”

Ramses sighed, and smiled down at her. “They too are young. She is your maidservant, but here everything is a new experience for her. Caution her, but allow her to have her fun as well. I will speak to Amu as well lest they do decide to do something brash.”

“I will be having a good talk with her when I have the chance.”

“Well, do not care about it now, my sweet lotus. For today is about us and us only.”

Malawashina, her eyes full of adoration, turned once more to face him entirely.

“You are absolutely right,” she concurred. “But I will not allow them to do anything till I...”

“Hush.” Ramses placed a gold-capped finger upon her full lips. “Do not speak about it now. That is Pharaoh’s order, understood?” He ran his thumb then along her lower lip, allowing it to linger long enough for her to give the tip a delectable kiss.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Now, are you going to divulge to me what it is you hunger for, my naughty little cat?”

His molten words caused her to flush feverishly as she began to bite her bottom lip once more with nervousness. He purred at her with titillation and craved nothing more than to lean in to take her mouth with his.

“I shaved for you.”

Ramses blinked at her words, his eyes wide now with both surprise and heated excitement.

“You… did?”

Malawashina flushed a deeper hue and fluttered her lashes meekly.

“I did. I am not experienced in such matters so… I was hoping that perhaps…” She stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

“Please, go on.” He urged her as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

“Well,” she gulped the bile that had formed daggers within her throat. “I had hoped that with your expertise, you could show me why shaving is considered… beneficial.”

His emerald orbs narrowed on her salaciously. “Oh, I can show you a great many reasons why if you so wish me to.”

“I do wish it.”

“I am at your leisure, Mala. For you and you alone. All you have to do is state your will, and I will see it so.”

“Can we… now?” Her heart began racing involuntarily.

“Retire to the marital chambers?”

“Yes.”

Ramses took her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly.

“As you wish.”


	19. Chapter 19

"Shall we?" Ramses asked softly as he stroked her hands once more.

Malawashina nodded giddily. "We shall," she giggled, blushing.

Taking her hands he helped her stand from her chair. All heads turned to them at their gesture. The great banquet hall fell almost silent within a moment's breath.

"Friends, family and compatriots," Ramses began, his voice carrying effortlessly across the hall. "We have decided to retire for the evening. May you all continue revelling until the beer and wine run dry!"

A collective cheer erupted through the hall, startling Malawashina once more. Her body prickling, she pressed up against her husband's muscular arm. Looking down at her, he smiled warmly in reassurance. "Come, let us be away from this ruckus."

Nodding with agreement, she looked back at the partygoers as the Pharaoh led her to the halls. All were laughing and cheering.

All but one.

Isetnofret, still seated, clapped slowly and sarcastically. "Oh let us witness how our mighty Egypt yields the power of Hattusa!" She proceeded to gulp down her pomegranate infused wine.

Nefertari, having heard her over the crowd, frowned. "Go to bed, Iset. You're inebriated."

She looked up to the Queen. "Not as much as I am planning to be," she grumbled.

"Hatti dog." She added under her breath.

"I am not giving you a choice. Go be jealous in your chambers. Take the wine with you. Now go. I will speak to you about your behaviour when you are again sober."

Isetnofret, standing yet stumbling slightly, looked at Nefertari offended. "Then who knows when that will be!" She snatched up the jug of wine and her chalice and stormed off.

"Anyone else sharing Iset's sentiment?" Nefertari asked after Isetnofret had left. "Because if you are, you can go and join her. I am not having this joyous occasion ruined by jealousy and spite."

"No, Your Majesty." The other wives answered in unison, even Sutererey.

"Good. Let us be merry then."

Utati hummed with excitement as she combed out her mistress' cropped locks  
Utati hummed with excitement as she combed out her mistress' cropped locks. Already she had bathed and dressed her charge in a thin linen shift and had dabbed scented oils to her neck and wrists.

"Are you in a high mood!" Malawashina commented, amused.

"Of course I am!" Utati quipped, placing the brush back on the vanity. "You are finally wed to the green-eyed god and are going to bed him!" With this she giggled girlishly, causing the Princess to flush. "I am so looking forward to all the juicy details!"

"Oh hush." Malawashina poked her playfully. "Speaking of which, I do want to ask you something, my dearest friend."

Utati looked at her surprised. "Oh? What is it?"

"Seshen, may you and the others wait outside for me for a moment?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Seshen bowed deeply.

Once they had left the room, Malawashina turned to her younger friend and took up her hands to look directly into her eyes.

"Are you and Amu more than just friends?"

Utati blinked hard, dumbfounded by the directness of the question.

"What do you mean, Mala?" She squeaked.

"We noticed how you and he were stealing glances at each other in the banquet hall."

"We?"

"The Pharaoh and I, and we might not have been the only ones."

Her words caused the young girl to gulp nervously. "There is nothing between us. We are just friends."

Malawashina scrutinized her, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"I swear, Mala."

"Very well then." The Princess sighed. "But please, do be cautious. You know he is engaged to another. If you two do become friendlier, well... take precautions, please?"

Utati flushed. "There is nothing of the sort going on, honestly! Now do not be thinking of me; this evening is yours!" She tried desperately to divert the conversation.

Malawashina sighed inwardly and conceded. "I better not keep my husband waiting then, shall I?"

Utati chuckled. "Less time here means more time with him between your thighs."

"Utati!!" Malawashina flushed.

"I'm not wrong!" Utati threw up her hands in defence.

"You are right. You are not." Malawashina jumped up from her chair then, her heart racing excitedly. "Come, let us go to him!"

Utati clapped her hands excitedly, but a sudden realisation hit her mistress like a ton of stone, causing her to stop dead within her tracks.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, running over to her bridal clothes that had been neatly folded.

Utati looked at her, confusion written on her features.

"What is the matter?" She questioned as she watched the Princess run her hands over the underside of the long sash.

"Ah, here it is!" Malawashina located the bump of the secret pocket and digging in her fingers, located the small vial within.

Utati blinked, surprised. "What is that?"

"Oh, it is just a... small gift for Pharaoh." Malawashina almost stumbled for an excuse.

"But why does it need to be hidden?"

"It is extremely valuable."

Utati blinked again, still visibly fuddled.

"It is for tonight." Malawashina winked.

"Ohhh, I see." Utati still could not understand what it could have possibly been, but she was not naive enough to understand it possibly had some carnal purpose.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it serves you both well. Now hurry, best not to leave Pharaoh waiting!"

Now hurry, best not to leave Pharaoh waiting!"  
"Good evening, Utati." Ramses greeted warmly when she entered the marital chambers before her mistress. Her breath hitched briefly at his godly countenance.

"Your Majesty." She bowed in reverence. "Princess Malawashina is ready."

"Thank you. Please bring her in."

Utati went to scuttle out of the room.

"Oh and Utati?" Ramses called after her.

She stopped and looked back at him, rather surprised that he would continue to address her.

"Do tell Amu I wish to speak with him when you see him." He grinned almost teasingly.

Her eyes widened, and her breath froze within her lungs. "Yes... yes, Your Majesty."

She scooted out of the room as quickly as she could, and Ramses covered his mouth with the back of his hand to prevent laughter from escaping him.

Malawashina, having overheard the conversation, entered the room, a twisted smile upon her face as she too prevented herself from laughing. It was not until they knew the servants were out of earshot that they both burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh, you are terrible, Ramses."

"I know," he chuckled as he placed the chalice he had been holding down onto the cedar table beside him, his emerald orbs finding their way to Malawashina's violet, fawning gaze.

She could not help but revel at his raw, almost unscathed beauty. He stood as tall and lithe as a young stallion, a thin shift sitting loosely upon his tanned musculature. His feet were bare upon the sandstone floor, and all traces of kohl had been washed from his face.

"Come." He beckoned with the delicious warmth of his voice as he held his hand out to her.

She went to him, her head lowered slightly as butterflies caused havoc within her stomach.  
"You are shivering," Ramses noticed. "And I fear it is not from the cold."

"I am nervous."

"Oh, I understand, my dear lotus, but you do not have to be!" His voice was gentle as he reassured her, taking her hand she now held out to join his.

"Do you wish to tell me your fears?"

"I... I don't really know what to expect. You know I've had... my dreams, but...I'm scared..." She hesitated as her voice became stuck within her throat.

"What can I do to ease your mind?"

"Hold me?" Tumbled meekly from her mouth.

Immediately he took her into a strong embrace.

"I brought the vial," she admitted delicately after a few moments of basking in his warmth.

"I see," he hummed, gently beginning to stroke the back of her head to calm her as he felt her stiffen.

She let out a small squeak in response to his touch and bit her bottom lip once more.

"May I kiss you, Mala?" He asked softly, his voice almost cautious.

She blinked and looked longingly up into his orbs.

"I wish very much for you to do so," she admitted with equal softness.

Leaning down he gently pressed his mouth to hers, savouring the lingering tastes of pomegranate and dates upon her lips. When she had relaxed somewhat, he allowed his tongue to seek hers and once more she took his lead, soon pressing herself hard against his body.

"Shall we go to the bed?" He suggested, parting their locked lips just briefly enough to speak.

She murmured her agreement as she took his mouth again, not wanting to break from his luscious kiss.

Bending down, he swooped her up into his arms and, taking her over, lay her gently down upon the bleached linen sheets. There, he lowered down beside her, stroking her warm cheek with a gentleness that caused her to sigh with contentment.

However, he could sense there was still a great fear within her soul. Thus, he chose not to rush her, despite his own wants, but allow her to open her heart at her own pace.

After a few moments, she edged herself closer to his body and meekly put her arm over his waist. She was glad that he returned the gesture, and her cheeks flushed hotly at the tingling sensation that began to tantalise her lower extremities.

"Are you alright, Mala?" He whispered after a while, a little worried for she shared no words but gazed into his eyes.

"Yes," she eventually answered. "I was simply admiring how handsome you are. The gods truly do walk upon the Earth."

Her words caused him, too, to blush. "Hathor must have plucked you from her garden, for I have never seen a flower bloom so beautifully."

Malawashina smiled girlishly, and once more began to nibble her lower lip.

"I would think such a flower to be the Queen!"

"Tonight you shall be." He responded, leaning forward to peck her lower lip. "You know what that does to me..."

"I know," she purred.

Before either of them had a moment to recollect their thoughts, they became tangled within each other's arms, their lips locked fiercely in passion as their tongues danced feverishly within their mouths.

"Please..." She breathed. "I want you."

"You want me?" He purred salaciously. "To do what?"

"Do not tease me so," she whined as she nibbled his lip.

"Do not be so coy." He chuckled in response. "Same as your last request, the one you made when we first kissed."

She flushed at the memory and nodded.

He hummed with a grin as slowly he slid his fingertips along her waistline and down to her outer thigh.

"Lay on your back."

She did so without hesitation, her body once more beginning to shiver from both nervousness and utter excitement.

He allowed his gaze to admire her frame beneath her thin shift, contemplating where he should begin with her request. Humming, he brought his fingers up to her jawline.

"Perhaps I shall start here," he grinned, bringing his soft touch down along her jugular to her protruding collar bone.

She shifted slightly at his touch, her eyes becoming dewy with arousal as they not once left his.

Slowly, almost as to tease her, he dragged them along her breast bone before bringing them around to trace the bottom curves of her breasts.

She gasped at the sudden burning that tingled through her entire being. Grinning, he admired how her nipples began to harden themselves without his direct touch.

Her breath hitched sharply when his touch swept over their tips. An intense heat began to burn at the junction of her inner thighs at such a touch. Gently he allowed the palms of his hands to caress the roundness of her entire breasts. Like two small cantaloupes, they were ready for picking. Soon, or so he hoped, he would do far more than just touch them.

Laying lower onto his arms now, he brought his fingers down along her stomach and watched it rise and fall with her breath. Tracing the circumference of her navel, his tantalising touch began to float lower. He watched her for some form of reaction and smiled, satisfied when she did not react negatively.

Her breathing had become heavier with her anticipation and her violet orbs were glazed over with longing. She wanted nothing more than for him to engulf her with all the love he could give.

Continuing to watch for her reaction, he reached down to take her shift and slowly began to bring it up along her legs.

A slight whimper escaped her parted lips, causing him to pause, but she placed her hand upon his and nodded her approval.

He brought the shift up now, resting it upon her hips, and was surprised when he found himself almost gawking at her smooth womanhood. Not a single hair had been left unshaved. Noticing the embarrassed shyness upon her face, he smiled at her reassuringly, reigning in his own hunger and desire.

Lowering himself to her once more he began to capture her with delectable kisses, calming her countenance immensely.

"Please," she whispered. "I do not want to be afraid anymore."

"I know," he brushed his lips along her jawline, taking her words to allow his fingers to once more trace their way down below her shift. "I will never hurt you. Ever. That, I promise you."

"I believe you..."

She gasped loudly after her words, a jolt of immense pleasure overwhelming her entirety. He had easily located his mark.

Her tiny pearl was smooth and curved as he gently stroked it between her folds. She was already dripping with desire, and he could not help but grin to himself as he took a moment to marvel at her nectar which now slicked his fingers.

"I...is that... normal?" She whimpered between breaths.

"Oh, it is, my little lotus. It shows me how aroused you truly are. Now just relax, my sweet."

He traced his fingers along her inner womanhood now, pressing his fingertips lightly against her entrance. A louder moan escaped her lips, and he took her signal to return to her already sensitive sweet spot.

Lifting himself slightly to utilise his other arm, he brought her shift up higher to sit above her taught and aching breasts. With his fingers working her pearl, he swept down to take one of her rosy buds between his lips, encircling it with his tongue.

She surprised herself with how intense her voice was as it escaped her. Yet, she could not relent, for with his talented fingers and tongue upon her body, he was sending her senses wild.

Her back arched involuntarily as she felt herself edge closer to the blazing light he was vaulting her to. Her entire body was now quivering, the junction between her thighs burning with a molten pleasure as he pressed harder against her pearl.

Gasping loudly, her voice now ragged as she cried out, her entirety exploded with a blinding euphoria. Yet, neither would he relent as he pushed her further beyond what she thought possible.

Her heart racing, her breath heavy and laboured, she lingered within the heavens after he stopped his ministrations.

Rolling her head to gaze up at him, her mind descending from the clouds, she smiled dreamily.

"I never knew such a thing was...possible."

Ramses grinned at her words and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"That was only the beginning, my little lotus."

"Yes," she reached up to stroke his smoothly shaved jawline. "And so I give myself wholly to you."

He smiled warmly, turning his head to her touch to kiss her fingers softly.

"As I do to you," he whispered into her ear. "Will you allow me to remove your shift?"

Biting her lip once more, her body shivering with anticipation, she nodded as she moved so that he could do so.

He pulled the shift over her head effortlessly, smiling that she was now unhindered and he could admire her fully.

"Can I... remove yours?" Her voice was bashful, almost cautious.

"Of course."

Sitting up onto her knees, she reached down tentatively to take the linen of his shift into her hands. She hesitated at first, but plucking up her inner courage she pulled it over his body, allowing it to fall to the side of the bed. Now her mouth gaped, and she marvelled at the smoothness of his musculature. Gods truly do walk the Earth... her mind wandered as her gaze trailed along the chiselled contours of his body. Despite his perfection, his tanned skin was marred by some scars of various sizes and lengths. Some were obvious boyhood scars, others obvious scars obtained from battles past. The long dark scar which spanned along his lower abdomen to his hip caught her attention. Gently she began to trace her fingertips along it, causing his skin to prickle from her touch.

"It must have hurt," she observed quietly, deep anguish entering her heart at that moment. It did not appear to be an old scar, and so perhaps, she thought, it had been made by one of her countrymen.

"It did," He confirmed, plucking the thoughts straight from her mind. "But it is not something I want you to worry about, not on this day."

"Did he do this?" She asked, still staring down at the scar, her fingers brushing along its length.

Ramses sighed and shook his head. "No, not him."

But she knew. From his voice lowering, she knew.

"My father..."

Ramses lowered his gaze. "Please, Mala, it was so long ago...Are we not allies now? Brothers?"

Thinking upon it, she remembered her father had suffered a deep laceration along his chest from the war. "You are both lucky you were not foolish enough to kill each other."

"In the end, we thought it best to come to peace."

She nodded and sighed. "How strange that fate would bring two previous enemies together in wedlock. Though now I am grateful that fate allowed us to come together, despite the original circumstances. I am glad that the gods willed me into your arms."

He raised her chin with his thumb. "Hopefully within them you can stay," he opened his arms to her.

She moved into his embrace, taking his lips up with hers.

"Don't let me go."

"I won't," he softly traced his fingers down the pearls of her spine.

His touch allowed her to replicate the same and tentatively she smoothed her touch along the form of his abdomen. It was his cheeks which flushed now, for he saw within her eyes a hunger ignited. It was then that her eyes trailed down to his lower extremities, finally noticing his endowment and that he had indeed taken the suggestion of the Queen.

Her eyes widened from a heady mix of curiosity, uneasiness and awe. It was not the first time she had seen the manhood of the opposite sex, for often men within her homeland and in Egypt went unclothed due to the stifling heat of the summer months. But now she was looking at that of a living god, and indeed the gods had blessed him. Now her mind wandered once more, I can only imagine that their god, Min, has blessed him as well...

She reached down almost absentmindedly, her mind now in a daze, and swept her fingertips across the smoothness of its head. Like a serpent awakening from its slumber it jolted at her touch, startling her out of her stupor. Her lips parted ever so slightly at the sight, her breathing once more becoming weighted as the hunger that was pooling deep within began engulfing her.

Before Ramses had any chance to react to her touch, she pulled his jaw down to her, capturing his mouth deeply with hers. He stiffened at her sudden ferocity, as now she took the reins from him. Yet, he relished in it as she wildly swathed her tongue against his.

Pressing their bodies together he lay her down once more, bringing one hand between her thighs to move them apart.

This time it was her turn to stiffen, and he saw the flash of fear and trepidation within her eyes.

"Do not fear, my darling lotus. You know I would never hurt you," he reassured her once more as he brushed his lips along her soft cheek. It was then that he noticed the glistening of tears forming at the corners of her violet orbs. He looked down to her with an expression of sympathy as he stroked them away with his thumb.

"We do not have to do anything if you do not wish for it."

"No," her voice choked. Taking his strong arms she pulled him over her. Running her fingers through his short, deep auburn hair she grasped a tuft and pulled him back down. Once she began to melt into him, she parted their lips and gazed longingly into his emerald orbs. She could not help but bring her fingers up to trace his swollen lower lip which she had been sucking and nibbling upon fiercely.

Grinning, he took her fingertips between his lips and sucked upon them sensually, sending trills of carnal excitement to pool between her thighs.

She shifted and gasped at the intense sensation, her hips instinctively bucking against his.

"Submit to your desires, Mala. Your body knows what to do." He spoke now in her native tongue.

Her hips bucked once more at his words, and she felt him bulge against her thighs, desiring much her inner warmth. Sighing into his mouth, she gave in to him.

"Let me prepare you for my girth with my fingers first, Mala. Then, let me make love to you. Allow me to show you how the Egyptian Pharaoh can worship a Princess of Hatti."

She whimpered amorously and bit her bottom lip in response.

Reaching between their thighs he plied her gently with his fingers, feeling her nectar and inviting heat.

A gasp escaped her breathless lips as he entered. Whimpering, tears sprang at the uncomfortable sensation of his girth.

Leaning down he kissed away her tears. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," she whispered honestly. "It is... strange."

"I promise to be gentle," he leant down to lay feathery kisses upon her lips.

"Or would you prefer to stop?"

"Be gentle," she answered as she pushed her hips up to meet his, flinching slightly at the dull pain.

And so he was, and they rocked together slowly like boats which sway against the incoming tide. He had reached between them to stroke her pearl, and no sooner had he began his ministrations did she once more feel the euphoric sensations fill her being.

It did not take long for her to meet his every thrust, her heavy breath matching his, allowing the sounds of her pleasure to escape her lips.

After what seemed an eternity of trespassing the heavens, the gods finally expelled them, and she cried out as she fell over the threshold, her loins burning as he filled her.

He sighed into her damp crop of hair as he did, relaxing his body as he too descended from his height. He rolled to lay beside her and she curled to snuggle against him within his strong embrace, her shimmering gaze meeting his.

"I want more." She muttered, sheepishly.

Ramses chuckled deeply and planted a firm kiss upon her lips.

"Shortly, my sweet. A man must recuperate, but I assure you it will not take me long," he grinned. "Besides, I am afraid your delegation is awaiting a blood-stained bed sheet."

"I suppose," she grimaced at the thought, frowning slightly as she looked over at the vial by her head rest. Reaching out she went to take hold of it, but he stayed her hand with his and shook his head.

"No," his voice was low. She blinked at him, clearly befuddled from his action.

"Wait here a moment." Without awaiting her answer he stood from the bed, and she watched his perfect buttocks leave the room.

Soon he returned, and she looked at him with confusion, worry and surprise when she noticed the gold dagger within his hand.

"Ramses? W...what are you going to do?" She stammered as she sat upright.

"Worry not," he answered, sitting beside her.

Yet she watched on in horror as he made a quick slit across his palm.

"Ramses!" She gasped. "By all the gods!" She pulled over the nearest sheet to wrap his hand, but he moved it away from her and clenched his fist, allowing the dark crimson to drip onto the undersheets that were now dishevelled from their previous passion.

"May the gods take this offering of my blood and see your honour restored. May the gods grant me the ability to gain vengeance upon that serpent that dared harm you. I swear to you, Malawashina, now called Maathorneferure, with the gods as my witnesses, that I will feed that bastard's heart to Ammit myself."

Though she was more than willing to have the world rid of her cousin, her heart weighed heavily at her husband's words.

"Please," she whimpered. "You promised me no more wars and fighting against my homeland."

"That promise I am keeping." He leaned forward to kiss her reassuringly on the forehead.

"There will be another way. But I will not allow what he did to you loom over you any longer than it already has."

"That is easier said than done," her voice lowered heavily.

"I know," he stroked her tear streaked cheek with his good hand. "But the gods have witnessed my resolve, and I will have them shine their good will upon our bond."

"Are they not already?" She took the sheet she had been holding and began ripping at it with her teeth, finally tearing off a long enough strip to bind her husband's bleeding hand.

"After what we just did, I would like to hope so."

Malawashina could not help but grin at his words as she looked upon the cut. She was thankful that it had already begun to clot.

"You are lucky it does not need suturing," she frowned up at him.

"I have had worse."

She narrowed her eyes, causing him to grin boyishly.

"Well, thank you for your oath. I will hold it forever in my heart. But," she began before he could speak. "If you do something foolish like that on my behalf again, I will do worse to you."

Now it was his turn to narrow his gaze, his grin turning salacious. "As I said earlier, I will just have to remain a naughty boy. Now, my sweet, shall I submit to my punishment? For I am ready."

Malawashina's eyes widened with excitement, her cheeks flushed.

"Perhaps I deserve punishment for threatening you, oh mighty Pharaoh."

Ramses raised an eyebrow, a deep and delectable hum escaping his lips.

"Then bend down, Princess, for I shall ride you as a stallion does his mare."

Notes:

Ammit - was a demoness and goddess in ancient Egyptian religion with a body that was part lion, hippopotamus, and crocodile—the three largest "man-eating" animals known to ancient Egyptians. A funerary deity, her titles included "Devourer of the Dead", "Eater of Hearts", and "Great of Death". Ammit lived near the scales of justice in Duat, the Egyptian underworld. In the Hall of Two Truths, Anubis weighed the heart of a person against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth, which was depicted as an ostrich feather. If the heart was judged to be not pure, Ammit would devour it, and the person undergoing judgment was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality.


End file.
